Surviving December
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: To get home, she only has to survive one month with Sam and Dean Winchester. But with the apocalypse going down, angels and demons on your tail and actual ghosts - it's hard to make it out in one piece.
1. December 1

_AN: My latest project, for the month of December I will be posting a new chapter each day. Meaning this story will be 31 chapters in total. For those reading 'Phoenix Rising' don't worry, I will try to get a new chapter up before Christmas. This also marks my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfiction. So please be kind, and review! ~ Ella_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**December 1**

When Sarah found Katie there was going to be hell to pay. Serious bodily damage was about to go down when she found the bitch. It was priority numero uno. Well maybe her second priority ... or third. It had been her first priority all of yesterday when her roommate and best friend, had skipped out on her birthday. It might not have been such a big deal to many people – but Sarah, Katie, Lianne and Elaina always went all out for each other's birthdays. Someone would bake a cake, another would bring balloons and streamers, everyone would help pay for cover charges and drinks at which ever club the birthday girl wanted to go to. Since their first year of University, it was tradition – and you don't mess with tradition. It was a sure way to get hit by a pillow.

So Sarah had spent all of yesterday waiting for her best friend, her sister, to show up – and she never did. There was never even a phone call. She had progressed from curious, to worried, to frantic, to pissed. By the time she had come home from the bar, practically carried by Lianne and Elaina, she was furious. She had decided to wear Katie's shoes and necklace as pay back, deciding to hold them hostage until Katie apologized. That would show her!

Unfortunately her anger at Katie had been shoved down the priority list when Sarah opened her eyes the next morning and found herself tied to a chair, wearing the same clothes as the ones she had worn last night. Now her numero uno priority was getting out of this unknown place before what was sure to be some psychotic serial killer decided to return and off her. Luckily Sarah watched a lot of television. She just needed to distract the killer and humanize herself to him, and pray to god that her parents or roommates or someone would phone the police. She figured she had twenty-four hours to get out of this – after that, chances are she would be dead. Or was that only true for children?

Regardless, the ropes chafed her wrists, and her shoulders were stiff from sleeping in the awkward sitting position. In fact, she couldn't even feel her toes. Sarah's auburn bangs fell into her eyes and itched her nose. She tried to blow them away, tilting head back and still her bangs fell into her eyes. Never again was she cutting her bangs! Never!

The room she found herself in was run down. Horrible dark red wallpaper was peeling in places, cobwebs had started to develop in the musty corners and dust floated in the dim sunlight that shone through smudged windows. Yep, definitely a serial killer's lair, it had that dark "I'm about to kill you" look to it that screamed psychotic killer with family problems.

"Seems the princess is awake," a gruff voice said from behind her. Sarah swung her head around so fast she got a kink in her neck. Wheeling into her line of sight was a middle aged man with greying beard and moustache, trucker cap and plaid shirt which was open to the grey t-shirt underneath. He looked exactly like Bobby, the fictional character from Supernatural, which was extremely unsettling. Sarah wanted to be able to get out of this alive and not have difficulty watching one of her favourite television shows.

"About time," a voice said from the doorway in front of her. Right there in front of her stood the replicas of Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles. Holy shit. That was it – Supernatural was officially off the viewing list if these clones turned out to be murdering psychopaths. She just couldn't handle that.

Sarah felt an intense need to say something. Unfortunately when she opened her mouth the only sound to escape was a high-pitched "huh" that got caught in her throat. Large blue eyes darted between the three men. _Make it personal,_ she reminded herself; _it's like in Criminal Minds. This is a pack situation, meaning one of them is the weak link and if they feel sorry for me, maybe they will slip up. _

"Who are you?" The Jensen-clone asked gruffly.

"S-S-Sarah, Sarah Nadeau," she finally got out. "P-please let me go. I won't tell anyone I swear. I have a little brother, he's fifteen, a bit of a brat but I love him – you know? And my older sister Olivia, she's crazy. Her wedding is, like, in less than two months and I'm her maid of honour and I keep getting phone calls at two in the morning because she's freaking out that she ordered the wrong flowers or colour scheme. So you need to let me go because otherwise she's going to have a panic attack or something. Plus my roommates - they must be worried. We just got our advent calendars, and today was the first day. If I'm not there Elaina will eat my chocolate. Plus my parents, we're so close, we talk every day. It would kill them if anything happened to me. So, why don't you untie me and I'll just say that I was lost or went for a walk. Please just don't hurt me!"

Sarah took a large gulping breathe, in her terror she had been able to say all that in one breathe. Jared-clone, Jensen-clone and Bobby-clone, seemed to just blink at her for a moment, before looking at each other like she was the crazy one. Some sort of silent debate seemed to be going on between the three of them.

"How do we know you aren't just pretending?" Jared-clone asked arms folded across extremely muscular chest, Sarah could not help but notice.

"Why would I pretend about my family?" Sarah asked, completely bewildered. "That makes no sense."

"Enough of this," the Jensen-clone grumbled, grabbed a bucket from the door and tossed the contents at her. For one split second, Sarah thought it was acid or fire-ants or something equally horrifying. However, when the first icy splash hit her, Sarah was relieved and confused to find out it was just water.

"What the hell?" She demanded. "Seriously, are you planning to freeze me to death? You are officially the worst serial killers ever!"

"Serial killers?" Jared-clone asked.

The Jensen-clone merely pulled out a silver knife from his socks.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, look I'm sorry. I'm sure you are extremely talented killers. Please, when I was nine I took violin lessons, but quite halfway through the lesson because I thought the instructor was mean. I used to steal cookies from the cookie jar and blame my brother. Oh god, please don't kill me!" Sarah frantically pulled at the ropes holding her to the torture chair. She tried to be calm, but she couldn't stop the tears which started to flow. Thoughts of her family started to drift through her mind. She just wanted to go home.

"I'm not going to kill you," Jensen-clone said, roughly grabbing her shaking hands and prying them open. With the knife he quickly (and a little too efficiently for Sarah's liking) cut her palm.

Trying to blink away her tears, Sarah could not stop the shivers racking her body. It was December, the house was draughty and she was soaked to the bone. The men gathered in the next room and huddled together, probably determining how to kill her. She suddenly wished she had paid attention in elementary school when they had "pioneer days" and had bothered learning how to make knots – because the more she struggled against the restraints the more the ropes cut into her wrists.

"Listen, we're going to untie you, but you still need to answer a few questions," Jared-clone said, as if she was slow or something. Slowly nodding to show that she understood, Sarah could not help the flinch that shook her body when he pulled out a mother of a blade. What was up with all the knives?

Jared-clone freed her wrists first, which she was not surprised to see had been rubbed raw against the rough rope, and then he freed her feet. Sarah just barely resisted the urge to kick him in the face and try to bolt for it. There is no way she would get past the two other men standing guard.

"First off," Jared-clone spoke again, "we are not serial killers."

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, trying to mask the horror she was feeling.

"My name is Sam, and that's my brother Dean. That's Bobby," 'Sam' said, pointing to each of them in turn.

Sarah just looked at the clones. For a moment no one spoke.

"Bullshit," Sarah said vehemently, her hands curling into fists. "I get that you may look like Sam and Dean Winchester – but if you are going to come up with lame fake names, maybe you should take a leaf out of your favourite characters' book and stick with the rock aliases."

"How'd you know our last name?" 'Dean' asked. "We never said what it was."

All three men were now on high alert. They looked ready to attack her if she said one word wrong.

"Don't you think I'm going to scarred enough from this experience, without you guys actually pretending to be some of my favourite characters?" Sarah complained. "Why don't I just call you Bob, Joe and Trucker Dude?"

"Fictional characters?" Bob, aka Sam, said slowly, as if piecing something together. "You read Supernatural don't you?"

"For the love of ..." Joe, aka Dean, grumbled. "Stupid Chuck and his books ..."

Sarah just looked at the two of them, then at Trucker Dude, aka Bobby ... in his wheelchair. Bobby was only in a wheelchair during season five, but that was ridiculous. There was no way she was in a television show. Feeling the need to be completely honest, Sarah shook her head.

"I've never read a Supernatural book," she said. "They don't exist."

"What do you mean, don't exist?" Bobby asked in his gruff voice. Now that she thought about it – they even sounded like their characters. But ... it was impossible.

"I mean, I watch the television show called Supernatural, about two brothers Sam and Dean Winchester who travel around the countryside driving the Impala, sometimes referred to by fans as the Metallicar and they kick supernatural ass," Sarah said. "Chuck and his 'prophetic' (Sarah added air quotes for good measure) books were just the television writers way of acknowledging their fans."

"We have a television show?" Dean asked, looking ready to flip out. He was ten million times more terrifying in person. They all were. No, these men were terrifying – they were not actually Sam, Dean and Bobby and she was not in TV land.

"No, you don't _have_ a television show, idiot, because you are not Dean Winchester. Do you honestly think that an angel gripped you from perdition?" Sarah asked. It figured that she would be kidnapped by crazy people. The men seemed speechless. "You know what, you're right, you _are_ Dean. I'm sure you sold your soul to bring little Sammy back from the dead, went to hell, broke a seal, was raised from the dead by a trench coat wearing angel and are now trying to find a way out of being Michael's little bitch, also known as a vessel. So, why don't you all enjoy your fucked up fantasy world, while I return to reality."

While she had them stunned, Sarah stood up on wobbly legs. Ignoring the pins and needles that were shooting up and down her legs, she stopped mid-step when something caught her eye. The ceiling was a horrible piss-yellow colour, and drawn up there was the devil's trap. Stepping away from underneath it, Sarah suddenly realised that not only were the people the same as on television, but the room was. It was like she was on the set, if the set had no cameras, and besides, that was impossible she had gone to sleep in Halifax! That was the opposite side of the country from Vancouver.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota," Sam said, almost out of instinct. "How do you know all that?"

"South Dakota? No, no, no, no, no. No. No," Sarah denied, rubbing her bare arms. "That's impossible. You are crazy. Last night, I was in Halifax! How'd you smuggle me across the border?"

"Whoa there, we did not kidnap you," Dean said. "You are the one who just houdini'd your way in here."

Sarah did not know what to say to that. Was she really in South Dakota? Or was it part of their wacko fantasy? Sarah shivered, her little black dress was still soaked and she could not seem to get warm.

"Why don't you go upstairs, third door to the right, in the closet there should be some clothes you can wear," Bobby offered.

"Bobby!" Dean protested.

"Well, she ain't no demon or shifter, so maybe we should step back for one bleeding second and figure out what's going on!" Bobby shot both boys a stern look, seeing if there would be disagreements. Neither of the boys said anything, though they both looked unsure about letting Sarah wander through the house by herself.

"Thank you Bobby," Sarah said, her ingrained manners coming through.

As she was at the door, she could not help but turn around. "Sam," Sarah paused, not sure how to phrase her question. "How do you feel?"

"What?" Sam asked, looking bewildered.

"How do you feel? Emotionally?"

Dean looked at Sarah suspiciously.

"Fine. Confused?" Sam said. "Why?"

"Just checking something," Sarah said as she left the room. Great, if all this was right – then she was somewhere in season five. Sam hadn't been turned into Robo-Sam yet. Dean hadn't lived with Lisa and Ben. Castiel was still an angel in the midst of falling. Bobby was still in his wheelchair. She knew it was crazy to believe, but as she walked through Bobby's house, it seemed harder to dismiss what was in front of her very eyes.

If all this was true, Sarah needed to survive long enough to get home. Shouldn't be too hard, there was only the apocalypse going on.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed Day One. Only thirty more to go! RR ~ Ella _


	2. December 2

_AN: Two done, only twenty-nine to go! So, second day of my self-imposed challenge, and I am surviving. I was so excited by the reponse to the last chapter. Please review, it makes my day :) ~ Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**December 2**

Awkward.

That one word summed up the breakfast table. Sarah sat across from Sam and Dean, wearing Bobby's dead wife's clothes, and for the life of her she could not think of a single thing to say. It was complete and horrible silence that was broken only by the sound of spoons as they ate their cereal. It wasn't even a super crunchy cereal, so not even the obnoxious chewing sound permeated their uncomfortable silence.

It had been this awkward and stagnate all last night. Especially when they realised she had no memory of how she got there, nor did she have any clue as to what or who might be behind it. After calling home and her friends, Sarah was crushed with the realisation that no one from her world was in this one. She was completely and utterly alone, surrounded by fictional characters. Bobby was still in his library researching. He had sent the three of them to eat when Dean kept complaining that he was hungry.

Sarah hadn't said anything all morning. At first light, before she had opened her eyes, she had thought for one fleeting second she was back home. However, Katie never banged on her door, Elaina never yelled that she was getting a shower first, and Lianne did not set off the fire alarm from trying (and failing) to make eggs. When Sarah's blue eyes blearily blinked open, she did not see her white wash walls. There were no posters of _Friends, Breakfast at Tiffany's _or _David Beckham_. Instead there was dark wallpaper, a gun mounted on the wall, and a window overlooking a scrap yard. So, Sarah got up, blinked back some unwilling tears, and went downstairs. She had grabbed a book, and though she did not understand half of what it was saying, she had diligently flipped through it before being banished to the kitchen.

Sam and Dean kept looking at each other, unsure what to say or do.

The silence was suffocating. Sarah could not even force herself to look at the two men sitting across from her. She knew that someone had to say something – this was getting ridiculous. Sarah opened and closed her mouth, no words escaping. The last thing she wanted was meaningless babble. She tried to think of something worth saying.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally looking up at two very confused pairs of eyes.

"About this," she tried to explain, her voice a tad hoarse from not being used. "I know you have more important things to worry about - apocalypse and all that jazz. So ... I'm sorry for quite literally dropping in and creating such a mess."

"It's not your fault," Sam said. "We don't mind helping you get home."

Dean scoffed, but was quickly silenced by a swift kick to the shin. Sarah pretended not to notice.

"I just keep thinking what my family must be going through," she whispered, not even trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "I was supposed to pick Rob up from school today. Mom needs to work late and he has Student Council – he's a complete geek. He's just going to be waiting there for me."

"Hey, listen to me, we will get you home," Sam promised, leaning forward.

Sarah gave Sam a watery smiled to show her thanks, unable to really say how much she appreciated them helping her. With a small laugh, she wiped her eyes, and shook her head. Trying to think of a happier subject,

"Well, I don't think I'll be watching Supernatural anymore, no offence guys," Sarah said.

"Why do you watch it?" Dean asked.

For a moment, Sarah looked at Dean. How did she answer that? She had never tried to pinpoint what it was she liked about a show. She just watched it. However, she knew that answer was crap, and after all the help they were giving her – Dean did deserve a decent answer.

"Um," Sarah started out, "I guess I got hooked with the pilot. The first episode, you know? I was like, _what the hell is up with burning people on ceilings_? And then, I don't know, it has everything. At times it scares the crap out of me. I could not look into a mirror for a month after Bloody Mary. Other times, you guys are freaking hilarious. You are such brothers – bickering and stuff."

"We don't bicker," they both protested, seemingly put out that she would even suggest it.

"And there's that. It's kind of funny when you do things at the same time. You know, I don't think you notice that you are doing it half the time," Sarah said smiling. "Um, and, you know how it is watching television, you kind of become invested in the characters. We _want_ you to succeed. We _want _Yellow Eyes dead. We _want_ the two of you to kick the apocalypse's ass. And at the end of the day, we have complete faith that you will – because it's a television show and the characters usually win on TV. So it's fun seeing _how_ you pull it off this time. Of course, now that I am here, I am starting to wonder why the hell I decided to watch this show in the first place."

"But we don't, it seems like no matter what we do, we just screw things up more," Dean argued.

"Like I said, I'm starting to wonder why I didn't just stick to watching Friends," Sarah said, shrugging. "If I got stuck there the worst thing I would have to watch out for would be getting the wrong coffee."

After a shared little chuckle, the three of them once again descended into silence. This time, there was not the same amount of tension.

* * *

"Earth to Sarah," Dean called out, glancing at Sarah, who sat cross-legged on the couch, a book on her lap and gazing out over the heaps of cars.

"Wha?" She muttered, bringing herself back to the musty room they had all crammed into.

"I asked if there was anything unusual before you went to sleep. Any cold spots? Flickering lights?" Dean asked.

Sarah sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "No. We went through this yesterday. It was my birthday, me and my friends went out to a bar, I came home, I went to sleep. Nothing supernatural occurred ... until I woke up."

Sam closed his laptop and stretched his legs out. "Okay, maybe not supernatural, but maybe something happened that was odd? Something which normally doesn't occur?"

"No!" Sarah exasperated, before she realized something ... but it wasn't supernatural. "I mean, no ..."

"Yeah, cause that sounds convincing," Dean retorted.

"What do you remember?" Sam asked patiently leaning forward.

"My friend, Katie, she wasn't around yesterday," Sarah said, "and we never miss birthdays. Plus she's my roommate, but, I'm sure that has nothing to do with this."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then Bobby, who shrugged. "It's something," Bobby said, pulling a different leather-bound volume from his stack.

"It is not something," Sarah denied.

"You live with this girl and you don't see her for a full day, and you don't think that's odd?" Dean asked.

"No! Katie just started seeing this guy! She's over there all the time. Sometimes she forgets to call. That's it. God! I'm sorry I even mentioned it." Sarah said, crossing her arms and glaring ineffectively at the men.

"How well do you know this Katie?" Dean questioned. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"I know her better than I know myself," Sarah said, once again a feeling of homesickness overcame her. "I've known her since I well ... forever I guess. We were neighbours growing up. We did everything together ... told each other everything."

Sarah broke off and gazed once more out the window. It was too painful to think of all the loved ones which were now so far away. Katie was her closest friend, the one she told everything to. The only other person she knew who watched Supernatural. If she was here, she would know what to do ... or would probably be making funny comments. Sarah could barely bring herself to smile.

Sarah felt a soft wind blow past her and a sound of fluttering. Confused at what might have caused it, Sarah nearly jumped out of her seat at the sight of Castiel. He was in his trench coat; it was the only thing she could think. She felt a huge blush burn her cheeks.

Never, in her life, had Sarah met a famous person, but she imagined it would feel very much like she felt right now. Her limbs seemed to be Jelly, and she was very conscience of every little detail. Was she breathing too loudly? Was she going to sound like an idiot? What did she normally do with her hands? With Sam, Dean and Bobby she had been so relieved that they were not serial killers, she had not been able to react like a dreaded _fangirl_. Oh god, she was not a fangirl. She refused to be.

"Who is this?" Castiel asked, tilting his head towards Sarah.

"Sarah, she seems to have been popped into our reality," Dean explained, flipping through the large text on his lap. "Sarah, this is Cas."

"H-h-hello," she squeaked, completely embarrassed she had stuttered. Burying her head in her book, she missed the raised eyebrows Sam sent to Dean. She also missed Dean's smirk when he thought he figured out what was going on.

"Cas, why don't you grab a book and sit down over there by Sarah and help us research," Dean suggested, throwing a book at the confused angel, ignoring Bobby's threat to hurt him if he ruined even one page of a book.

"Why must I sit?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean in confusion.

Sarah rolled her eyes, allowing her anger at Dean to cancel out her star-struck-Castiel-syndrome. "He thinks I'm going to embarrass myself in front of you," she explained to the confused angel.

"Why would you embarrass yourself?" And there he went with the head tilt. He was as bad as Ripley – the family dog. Fighting hard to keep her blush to a minimum, Sarah just smiled.

"Because you're my favourite," she said, once again reading her book.

"I don't think I understand," Castiel frowned at the book in his hand. "What do you mean favourite? And what are we researching? I do not see what this volume has to do with Lucifer."

"The reality Sarah comes from, we're a television show," Sam explained, before anyone could confuse Cas more. "I guess that you are her favourite character. As for the research, we're trying to find a way to send Sarah back home."

"I see," Castiel said. "So we must send her back quickly so we can focus on the apocalypse."

"Yes, that's exactly what we are saying," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Why the heck is Cas your favourite?"

"Because he's awesome," Sarah retorted, glancing up just enough to send a glare at Dean, trying to get him to back off. Though, she was happy to see Castiel seemed happy with her compliment.

"Well, if you idjits would like to maybe get back to work, we might be able to actually find something," Bobby criticised, wheeling past them to a secondary pile of books lay on a coffee table.

And so it went, flipping through page of endless page. Castiel left after a few hours. Sarah was both relieved and mad. Relieved that she hadn't seriously embarrassed herself, and mad that he got to leave when she was stuck mindlessly flipping through the mouldy old tomes. It was ten million times more terrible than researching for an essay. Partly because she had no idea what to even look for. Plus, some of the texts seemed even a bit far-fetched for Supernatural. No, it had not been raining frogs. No, there was not an eclipse. No, she had not gotten drunk on sheep's blood and danced naked in a cornfield. She was not surprised that the last scenario was Dean's favourite.

That night, as Sarah crawled into the scratchy grey sheets that smelled of moth balls, she curled into a small ball and let herself weep. Rob had probably walked home. Her parents were probably wondering why they hadn't heard from her. Her answering machine would have at least ten messages from Olivia about the wedding by now. Just thinking about her family sent large sobs racking up and down her body. She could not help but fear she would never see them again.

Sarah did not know that the walls of Bobby's were not that thick, and the men downstairs could hear each muffled sob. If she had known, she would have stuffed her face in the pillow, or cried in the shower. Sam, Dean and Bobby merely pretended not to hear.

* * *

_AN: I will admit, it's a tiny bit of filler. Plot should really take off in the next chapter. Which will be up tomorrow ... I have a feeling I will regret this in a few weeks. :D _

_RR ~ Ella _


	3. December 3

_AN: Day Three. It was super busy (we just got all of our Christmas Chocolate's in the store!), but I managed. Hurray! Hope you enjoy, Ella_

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**December 3**

Sam Winchester rubbed the bridge of his nose and squinted his tired eyes at the computer screen. He wouldn't say anything with Sarah in the room, but the research seemed to be getting them nowhere fast. There were no leads, no hits, and not even Bobby had heard of something like this happening. It was a pretty sure deal that if Bobby didn't know something you were screwed.

And boy, were they screwed.

He could see how anxious Dean was to get back to fighting the apocalypse. It didn't matter that the whole apocalypse plan was going about as well as getting Sarah back to the reality she was from. Sam too wanted to get back to research on how to kill the devil, but he also found solace in helping Sarah get back. It was a break from the usual. After Jo and Ellen, Sam just wanted a break.

He glanced at Sarah, who seemed to have claimed the couch as her spot in the living room. Auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail, legs stretched out on the couch and a throw tucked around her. If Sam didn't know for a fact that the book she was reading was about mutilating animals to complete spells, Sarah looked like she was reading a nice novel, except for the occasional disgusted grimace. Sam felt the same guilty tug he always got when someone was dragged into the supernatural world.

However, this Sarah had the upper hand if she had been watching them for years. Sam likened it to a stalker. It was downright creepy. She would giggle at random things, like when Dean ate, or he said 'Dean', or Bobby said 'idjit'. He didn't get what was funny about any of those. Everyone ate, people say other people's names and, technically, idjit is an insult.

It also threw him when she would say something about their past. The freakiest of those times was still when she first came and had been able to rhyme off the entire history of Dean. It had been downright unsettling. Dean had been convinced she was not human, even after all the tests. However, now that it was day three and no one was dead, it seemed that Sarah was exactly what she claimed to be: a random girl from a reality where their lives were a television show and she just wanted to get home.

"That's it, I need to get out," Dean said suddenly, slamming his book down and stretching. "I'm going for a drive."

Sam and Bobby just nodded, continuing to research. Sarah however, also got up, looking hopeful.

"Can I come with you?" She asked. "I think my brain might explode and ... I've never been to South Dakota before."

"Ugh, sure," Dean shrugged. Sarah smiled and bounced down the hallway to get her shoes.

"She sure seems excited," Sam commented, moving the laptop off his lap and stretching out his legs.

"Of course I'm excited!" Sarah exclaimed, entering the room hopping on one foot as she eagerly stuffed her feet in the only pair of shoes she owned – black high heels which technically belonged to Katie. "I mean, what's the use of feeling sorry for myself? I am in South Dakota, which, I'll admit doesn't sound that exciting, but I'm sure there is something cool about it. My family was very much a 'day tripper' kind of family when it came to vacations. The only state I have only ever been to is Maine! Once, we went to Montreal! So I figure, screw angst, I'm on an unexpected, unplanned, not necessarily wanted vacation with some pretty cool people. I should enjoy it."

"Don't you want to go home?" Sam asked, closing his vacation to enjoy watching his brother warily watching the bouncing girl.

"Of course," she said. "But there is nothing I can do to fix that right now. We have all spent the last couple of days stuck reading. I need out too. And, who the hell would miss out a chance to go for a drive in the freaking impala?"

"Someone is a little too excited," Dean muttered, scowling as he pulled on his leather jacket.

"Well, shut up and get driving," Sarah teased, as she anxiously stood in the doorway. Following closely behind Dean as they headed out, both Sam and Bobby could hear her chatting a mile a minute as they slammed the screen door.

"Don't envy Dean," Bobby muttered, flipping the page of his book.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't realise she was so talkative," he commented.

"Suppose she didn't feel like talking," Bobby said, still fixated on the text in front of him.

For a few minutes both men read their respective books. As Sam finished his twelfth volume, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the stack of books he had already read. There was nothing, they needed more information. If they just had some sort of clue, some lead, they might be able to figure this out. As it was, they were searching in the dark praying to stumble onto something.

"I can't find nothing," Bobby growled, glaring at his own pile of read books. "Any luck?"

"No," Sam admitted. "It's like she literally just appeared out of thin air."

Sam stood, stretched, and headed for the fridge. Grabbing two beers, he offered one to Bobby, as the two sat in contemplative silence.

"What can travel between realities?" Sam asked.

"I would have said nothing three days ago," Bobby said. "Tricksters can bend reality. I guess an exorcism is a bit like a spell between realities – sending the demon back to hell."

"So, in Sarah's case we're hell?" Sam chuckled; it made a dark kind of sense.

Bobby just grunted, wheeling back towards the desk. "To be honest," he admitted, "without more information, I'm not sure we can get her back home."

"I know," Sam sighed.

* * *

"Wow, look? See that tree? In Nova Scotia we have mostly coniferous trees. It's really only in cities that you see deciduous trees, because they were planted there. They aren't natural you know? And look! Oh, see the horses? I once went horseback riding with Katie when we were thirteen, but Katie was scared of them so we didn't go back. And, how cute is that house? I think ..."

"Shut up!" Dean yelled. He had never appreciated how nice it was to drive with Sammy until he had been stuck in the car with Sarah. She was the epitome of tourist. Everything was commented on. If she had had a camera, she would be snapping away. They were only fifteen minutes down the highway and he seriously thought he might go insane. "I don't care about trees."

He glanced at Sarah, but her face was turned away from him. Bobby's winter jacket was too large for her, and had to be rolled up to get her hands through. Rolling his eyes, he thought about apologizing, but instead just put in a tape and blared it. Another fifteen minutes later, he figured that he should start to head back. He also started to feel like crap for snapping at the girl beside him. She still hadn't said a word.

It couldn't be easy being stuck in some fucked up world. The idea of being separated from family, well ... that was a loss that Dean could relate to. Though, it still creeped him out that she seemed to know so much about them. He really should apologize.

"Sorry," he muttered, unsure what else to say. "I shouldn't have told you to shut up."

"Forget about it," Sarah said happily. "I was being annoying."

Chancing another glance, Dean was confused as hell to find Sarah did not seem upset at all. He was explaining some bitching or moaning or girly-crap of some sort. He was expecting tears at the very least, in the past couple of days, Dean had seen or heard Sarah cry more times than not. "You're not upset?" Dean asked, just to see.

"Why would I be upset?" Sarah asked. It seemed she was just as confused by Dean as Dean was by her.

"I yelled at you," Dean explained. "And you got all moody and quiet."

Unexpectedly, Sarah burst out laughing. "I figured you were right and I should probably keep my running dialogue in my head. I don't mind, if I'm annoying you I would rather you just tell me," Sarah said, smiling gently at Dean's extremely confused face. "Dean, you and Sam seriously need to start hanging out around normal human beings."

"We have Bobby," Dean defended.

"No, seriously, non-hunter type people," Sarah said. "I mean, you are surrounded by all this shit and broken people. You need to get out, laugh, live. Otherwise, you'll forget why you do what you do."

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was not in the mood to have a heart-to-heart with someone he barely knew. "Very eloquent there," Dean teased, trying to elevate the situation.

"Whatever," Sarah said, rolling her eyes at the very poorly down diversion tactic. "Why don't you shut up, I like this song."

"Stop telling me to shut up," Dean tried to say but was unable to as the music was blared. Dean noticed that even as Sarah laughed and looked out the window, a small frown graced her face ... and he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with him telling her to be quiet.

* * *

"We're home!" Sarah yelled as her and Dean came in through the front door. Throwing Bobby's coat on a chair and kicking off her shoes, she ran into the living room. Seeing Bobby and Sam sharing a beer, Sarah smiled and ran past them. Taking another beer out of the fridge, she barely opened it when Dean snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!" She yelled, whacking his arm.

"What, you're too young to drink," Dean smirked, taking a large gulp.

"I'm twenty-one, I am perfectly legal," She retorted. "Beside's in Canada I've been legal for years!"

"Well, you don't look twenty-one and you have no ID so ..." Dean took another sip.

"Bitch," she said, grabbing another beer out of the fridge and quickly drinking some before anyone tried to take it away from her. As they sat in the living room, Sarah glanced at the television. It seemed that Bobby and Sam had decided to take a break as well, and had turned on the news. It seemed like a family of four had been murdered in some small town in South Dakota.

As Sarah went to turn her back to the news, a new image flashed on the screen, causing her to choke on her drink. Sam patted her on the back, all of them looking worried.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"That's Katie!" She yelled pointing at the picture of the person on television.

All of them looked at the news, Bobby turning up the volume.

"Suspect was seen fleeing the scene. Police advise extreme caution ..." the reporter was saying.

"Holy shit," Sarah said, eyes wide, as she sank backwards on the couch.

"Guess you didn't know her as well as you thought," Dean said.

* * *

_AN: There you go, plot is starting! Yes, I have a basic plan and outline for how things will work out. No fear! R_

_Remember, Reviews are magical. :) Ella _


	4. December 4

_AN: Day Four. After a fun night out, a hard next morning, and working for twelve hours, I am pleased to announce I am still on schedule. Not only did I find time to write this chapter, but I watched last night's episode ("Caged Heat") which was awesome. Also made me think I should probably explain something; Sarah watched up to "Clap your hands ..." because that was the last one to air before she ended up in Supernatural. As for the guys, they just went through "Abandon All Hope" and have not yet went through "Sam, Interrupted". Hope that helps anyone who might have been wondering._

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**December 4**

Sarah was going to murder the Winchester boys. They were annoying, stupid, arrogant, and a lot of other negative adjectives that she couldn't think of right now. It did not matter how many times they went over the same argument, they still fully believed that Katie was most likely a witch. Sarah fully believed they should get their heads out of their asses, and told them as much.

The news bulletin last night had seemed to change everything. Now, instead of reading book after mindless book, they were calling people and more people and more people. Yes, this was the FBI calling. Hello, I'm from the local police department. We're reporters from this big newspaper.

From what they were able to piece together, the family that was murdered had been having a nice family dinner when in walked someone who looked like Katie. That person than slaughtered the family. From what the neighbours told Sam and Dean, the family had been normal. The Dad owned a jewellery store; mom was an accountant, and the two kids in elementary school. There were no omens in the area, and no one had ever seen the Katie-double before.

"I hate witches," Dean muttered, finally giving up his pacing and sitting across from Sarah on the couch. "Why did your friend have to be a witch?"

Sarah kicked him.

"Ow!"

"Okay, first off, you don't actually know it's a witch. Secondly, if this person is evil than it can't be Katie," Sarah argued tensely, glaring at the older man's cynical expression. "Forget it."

Sarah stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sam called after her.

"Out!" She yelled, grabbing Bobby's god-awful jacket and slamming the door behind her. She let her feet carry her through the piles of cars. Sarah had no idea where she was going, but she just needed to get away from them.

There was not a lot of snow around, but a frost made for the gravel to crunch under her heels. Her breathe was a fine mist in front of her face, and the sun shone out over head. It was actually the brightest Sarah had ever seen it. She lifted her head to the sky for a minute, trying to soak up a little bit of warmth from the sun, when her heels got caught on a rock causing her to fall.

"Crap," she swore, hissing as she looked at her skinned hands. They stun like the devil, and the jeans she had borrowed were now ripped. Leaning against one of the battered cars, Sarah examined the damage. Some blood dripped down her leg; it seemed that some piece of metal had been where she had fallen. Blinking back tears Sarah quickly pulled the bit of metal from her leg before she had time to think about it.

"Were you attacked?" A voice asked, making Sarah jump. There in front of her was the trench coated Castiel, head tilted and confused, the same as always.

"What?"

"Were you attacked?" Castiel asked, in the same tone and everything.

"No, no, I just tripped and fell," Sarah said, shaking her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were gone yet," Castiel explained. "So we could once again focus on the apocalypse."

"Ouch," Sarah teased, feeling slightly hurt but not enough to care. The end of the world was really important after all. "Nice to know you care Cas."

"I felt your presence outside and I was curious," Castiel continued to explain. Then he simply stood there and stared. It made Sarah highly self-conscious as she tried to get up. Actually, it was really creeping her out.

Taking one step, she almost fell again. Looking down at her shoe, she noticed that the heel had broken during the fall. "Greet," Sarah said, leaning down and removing the shoe from her foot. "Cas, can you give me a hand here?"

Castiel moved beside her, but seemed to not understand what to do. Rolling her eyes, she placed his hand around her waist and then her arm around his shoulder. Grinning up at his stricken expression Sarah laughed. "I think I'll be able to hop back to the house if we work together."

Cas just nodded. Hop. Hop. Hop. It was going to take forever. Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop. Sarah really wanted to ask Castiel something, a lot of things actually, but had no idea how to say them. Hop. Hop. Hop. They were halfway back to the house. If she was going to ask anything, she had to ask it now.

"Um, Castiel?" Sarah asked, looking up at the angel. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"When you ... came down, and you know, took a vessel and everything ... can you now not go back home?" Sarah asked.

Castiel stopped walking and looked down at her with a hard face. His blue eyes searching her face for a moment. Sarah was not sure what he was looking for, but she must have passed, because he answered with a simple yes, before starting to walk again.

"I guess we're in a very different but similar situation," she said, enjoying the warmth Castiel's body, laying her head on his shoulder as they hopped. "It's so weird being here. I feel like I know all of you, but I'm this completely wacko stranger. To be honest I thought I would be home by now. How do manage it?"

"What?" Castiel asked, seemingly having difficulty following Sarah's train of thought.

"Being away from your family?" Sarah clarified. "It's like, a whole in the chest, you know? I'm so, _so_ scared that I won't be able to go home. I don't think I could survive in this world."

Sarah blinked away some tears which burned her eyes.

"You are extremely open for a human," Castiel commented, "and seem to talk more than is normal."

"And you are a great guy for an angel," Sarah complimented. "Listen, I've watched Supernatural for years now. I get that Sam and Dean don't really talk about their feelings, or show their appreciation. But I hope you realise how much you mean to them, and not just because of all the help you give. They are extremely lucky to have you as a friend."

Castiel didn't seem to know what to say, and so they walked the last few steps towards the house in silence. "That is nice to say," he muttered, and Sarah smiled when she noticed the blush he tried to hide. Chuckling, Sarah noticed a flash of colour by the door.

Frowning, she hopped over to the door and with shaking fingers Sarah pulled something she never expected to see. "Oh god," she whispered.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, seeming to understand that whatever device Sarah held was not good.

"It's an Ipod," Sarah said, completely dumbfounded. "This is Katie's Ipod."

"... What's an Ipod?" Castiel asked, but Sarah was already running inside (or limping very fast) into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, the first one to look up when Sarah ran in, holding the pink music player in front of her like a bomb.

"This is Katie's Ipod," she said, it seemed like her brain had shut down. That one phrase the only thing she could say.

"Where was it?" Sam asked as both him and Dean getting up, while Bobby wheeled into the room. "Sarah, look at me, where did you find it?"

"Front porch, near the door," Sarah muttered. Dean took off, running onto the front porch. Which was stupid, Katie wasn't out there. She couldn't be here. That person on the news was just a look alike. Maybe it was a version of Katie in this reality. Her best friend was not evil.

"Are you sure it's Katie's, Sarah?" Sam asked, guiding her to the couch.

"Yeah, see the sticker on the back here? I gave it to her," Sarah said pointing to the "passenger shuts his cake whole" sticker. With shaking fingers, she turned the device on. There was one sure way to know. Quickly navigating to the camera application, Sarah saw the very things she was dreading. Playing the middle one, Sarah just turned the camera to face Sam and Bobby.

"Katie, turn that off!" Sarah heard herself laughing, as Dean and Castiel walked into the room. She knew that they were seeing her from a year ago. Hair in a bandana and died black, wearing a white tank-top as she put away dishes from a cardboard box to the cupboard above.

"No!" Katie was saying. "This is our first apartment and I am recording history."

The camera shook as Katie got both herself and Sarah into the shot. "So, Sarah, how excited are you about this awesome, amazing, apartment?"

"Oh god, you aren't letting up are you?" Sarah asked laughing at the little shake of a head Katie gave her. "I am looking forward to living here."

"Okay, you suck at being interviewed," Katie teased.

"Well you suck at life," Sarah retorted, before both of them broke into laughter and the video cut off. Sarah glanced at screen, feeling an overwhelming sadness overcome her just looking at Katie's smiling face. Her chestnut hair just reaching her shoulders and dark eyes seemed to be smiling up at her. This person was not a killer.

"Sarah, maybe you are right, and Katie is not a witch," Sam said, kneeling in front of her. "But she is obviously a part of this. Maybe it's simply a demon possession ..."

"No," Sarah yelled, feeling her emotions snap. "It can't be a demon possession because they don't fucking exist in my world! None of this does! And if Katie had decided to be a witch, which I know for a fact she didn't, it would have been Wiccan not evil chanting and poof magic happens. Because where I come from, that shit ain't real! So, screw this. It's been four days and we know jack! I'm tired of books. I'm tired of having to watch every goddamn word I say around you. I just want to go home. Because you guys live in a freaking horror film and I want out. And I need shoes!"

"... you need what?" Sam asked, completely thrown by the rant.

"Shoes," Sarah repeated. "My shoes broke and I need shoes ... and clothes. It seems I'm sticking around longer than anticipated and I am sick of looking like a homeless person."

The four men shared an uneasy glance at each other.

"Oh god," Sarah said, throwing her hands up into the air in exasperation. "I'm sorry this is my first time traveling to messed-up dimensions of realities, and I really don't know how I'm supposed to be handling this. As we all now know, there is no book on the subject."

Walking out of the room past the guys, Dean called out, "Where are you going?"

"Getting a beer," She replied over her shoulder, "want one?"

* * *

_AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate hearing from readers, it makes my day! _

_~Ella _


	5. December 5

_AN: Hello! Sorry for the late update. I try to have them up by four or five, not ten or eleven at night. So, without further ado, enjoy the latest entry! ~Ella _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five **

**December 5**

Sarah leaned back against the seat and watched the landscape zip past her window. Beside her were three bags. One had a new pair of runners. Another had shirts, and the last bag held new pants and undergarments. It wasn't a new wardrobe by any means, but it was better than nothing. Plus, Sarah was very conscience of the fact they were using fake credit cards. It had never bothered her on the show, but the reality was a tad more unsettling.

Dean drove in silent brooding. All that morning, he had bitched and complained about having to go shopping with Sarah. Women shop for hours. Sarah would drag him all over time. She would spend way too much money.

Sarah had told him he was a sexist pig with the brain the size of a peanut.

However, after complaining and putting off the drive into town for hours, he had finally been dragged out of the house when Bobby had kicked them out. His one conciliation was that Sam was also kicked out, even though he had not said a word all morning.

And so it was that the three of them had journeyed from Bobby's to the nearest superstore. Dean was then forced to eat his words when Sarah was in and out in less than twenty-minutes. Sarah had always taken pride in what her friends called 'bargain shopping' and therefore was even more pleased when she could hand back most of the money Dean had begrudgingly given to her.

"How?" Sam had asked in complete surprise.

"I ran," she teased, throwing her bags into the backseat.

So now they drove back to Bobby's. With a weary sigh, Sarah leaned her forehead back against the cool window panes. As she watched the scenery slip past her window, her mind drifted to the Ipod in her pocket. As she pulled it out her pocket, she ran her finger over the sticker on the back.

Had Katie really been on the porch? How was that even possible? Why had she not knocked or tried to contact her? Or maybe the Ipod had traveled into this messed up world when she came here. Nobody had any idea how she got here, maybe random items were also sucked over. But then there was the picture on the television … the family murdered.

"How're you doing?" Sam asked from the passenger seat, turning his head slightly to glance back at her. Sarah stuffed the Ipod back into her pocket and smiled brightly at him.

"Great," Sarah lied. "I kind of splurged and bought this super cute dress, I might get changed when we get back. I would kind of like to get out of these clothes, it was nice of Bobby, but they smell like mothballs."

Sam laughed and turned back to face the front. Sarah lost her smile and stared blankly out her window. She remembered driving around with her sister. When Olivia had first learned how to drive, they would 'borrow' her parents vehicles and just drive in circles, blaring the music and singing along. They would never go anywhere. It was just fun to get out of the house. It felt so free, windows down, the ocean air drifting through and her sister beside her. It had been five days since she last talked with Olivia; she wondered what her family must be thinking. And her friends … what must Lianne and Elaina thought when they woke up and Katie wasn't back and she was gone? What would everyone think if she never could return?

Dean had one of his tapes playing. As ACDC finished their song and started the first few chords Back in Black, Sarah was pulled from her depressing thoughts with a laugh.

"What?" Dean asked, breaking his silence.

"This is the Impala's flipping anthem!" She said in delight. "The show does these driving shots of the Impala and they always use this song! It's classic!"

Sarah took a moment to lean back in her seat and let it sink in. For as much as she had not planned it or wanted it, how many people back home could say that they got to drive in the 1967 Impala with Dean and Sam Winchester listening to ACDC. Leaning over Dean's shoulder, she turned the volume up obnoxiously high, getting a chuckle of approval out of Dean. With a happy sigh, Sarah rested her head back and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't change what was happening back home and she couldn't change the fact that she was in the Supernatural world, she couldn't whatever the hell was going on with Katie, but she could try to enjoy herself a bit more. As her mother always said 'no one can make you happy'.

"Well at least they seem to have decent music," Dean commented.

Sarah laughed, resting her arms in-between the two brothers in front of her, smiling at both of them.

"You know," Sarah said, "I've been thinking."

"Uh-huh?" Sam asked sarcastically raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, and I can't really change what's happening. At least, not this second, and I should stop moping and try to just enjoy it. Believe it or not, I am usually a really happy person! I mean, I think I have cried and been more emotional these past few days than since I was little," Sarah confided, proud of her self examination.

"You cried a lot as a kid?" Dean asked, not really following the whole conversation.

"Oh yeah, all the time," Sarah laughed. "I stopped being such a cry-baby when some bullies locked me in this creepy old shed which a witch supposedly haunted."

Noticing their shared look, Sarah just laughed. "No, guys, witches do not exist in my world! Look, I was there all afternoon, until Katie came and rescued me and there was no ghost or witch or supernatural anything!"

"You keep saying that," Sam said.

"What?"

"That there is no supernatural stuff in your world, but how do you know?" Sam asked, but continued on before Sarah could answer. "No, think about it. You have supposedly watched us for years. How many people do we actually meet who believe in the supernatural? Even when they've seen a demon or ghost? How do you know that there aren't just as many supernatural things in your world?"

Sarah was silent and looked at Sam, not like being put on the spot. He made her sound like she was completely closed minded.

"It's not that I don't completely believe the supernatural world doesn't exist where I come from," Sarah said slowly, trying to find the words to explain. "I just don't think it's like here. I mean, I kind of believe in ghosts, might have even seen one, but I was raised to believe you had nothing to fear from the dead."

"Nothing to fear?" Dean swore the car swerving sharply as he lost his grip on the wheel. "Of course there's something to fear!"

"You might've seen a ghost?" Sam asked.

"It was my Grandpa, about a month after he died, and … it's one of those things where it might have been my imagination," Sarah said, regretting even entering into this conversation. "I told my mom."

"And let me guess, she thought you were crazy?" Dean asked, giving Sarah a sympathetic glance.

"No, not at all," Sarah shook her head. "She said that she was happy to hear he was okay. My Grandma lives in this super old house which, like, my great-great-great grandfather or something built, and there are so many ghost stories in there, but Grams always said, that their family, you know? That they love us very much and there is nothing to fear."

"And you believe that?" Dean asked incredously. "You see the spooks that we hunt and you actually believe that touchy-feely bull-crap?"

"I was practically raised in that house, and I felt nothing but security, safety and love," Sarah defended. "And like I said, it's mostly stories and who knows if they are real or not. But there you are! Something that is potentially supernatural. Stories of ghosts killing people? I've only ever heard of those in movies."

"Nuts," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Whatever," Sarah huffed, pulling her new wool hat from the bag and stuffing it on her head. "Actually, there was something I've been meaning to ask you. What was your last hunt?"

Sam and Dean both feel silent and looked away. Sarah noticed a sadness creep over them. She tried to think back to season five, but all the episodes were a jumbled mess. What had come first? When was she in the timeline of things? It had been bothering her for days, but there had never been an opportunity to ask. They obviously didn't want to talk about it, but Sarah really had to know. There were a few episodes she definitely did not want to stumble into. She wanted to make it home alive thank you very much.

"I mean, just the basics would help? Like who you were up against?" Sarah pried as gently as she could.

"Why do you want to know?" Dean snapped, scaring her. He seemed just as intimidating as when she first met him.

"Dean," Sam cautioned.

"I'm just trying to figure out when I am," Sarah said softly.

"What do you mean when?" Sam asked. Sarah suddenly realised she had never appreciated how truly intelligent Sam was, he picked up on things way too easily for her liking. If Sarah was going to pull this off, she would have to play it smart. Hopefully her limited community theatre experience would pay off.

"It's not like the episodes have a time date on the bottom," Sarah said. "I just want to make sure I'm not about to walk into a mini-horror movie."

For a minute, both boys were silent.

"We tried to shoot the devil," Sam said, his face much more menacing than Sarah had ever seen it … in real life.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, glaring at his younger brother.

"What? She probably watched it," Sam defended. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah," Sarah said, feeling like a heel for mentioning anything now. It must have only been days, maybe a week before she had arrived when they tried to shoot the devil. They were still dealing with the loss of Jo and Ellen. "I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter," Dean brushed it off, but Sarah noticed that his white knuckles on the wheel.

"So, I'm guessing that was the last episode you watched, huh?" Sam enquired, luckily looking out his window.

"Yeah," Sarah lied. "Yeah, that was the last one to air … last Thursday."

* * *

_AN: Tada! Chapter Five, not a day late. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot. Especially elusivepoet who has been awesome enough to comment on every single chapter! And thanks Ehunter82, I'll see if I can actually pull it off - this is my attempt to get into the habit of writing everyday. :) _

_Until tomorrow, Ella _


	6. December 6

_AN: Greetings on day six! This chapter is a tad longer than the last, but I was super excited for this chapter, because it contained a scene that I had been dying to write - it was actually the first one I had thought of which grew into this story. I was either going to do it today or tomorrow, but decided to get plot moving. :) So, enjoy! ~Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Six **

**December 6**

It was another morning in the Singer household. Bobby was in his library, Sam and Dean were in the living room and Sarah was lying on her bed, trying to figure out what to wear. She was tired of the greys, blacks and whites. Everything was so colourless. She should wear something bright, she decided, thinking about all the different things she had bought. It was a luxury to once again be able to wear jeans.

Time had flown by when she had realised that she had been in the Supernatural world for almost a week. During that time, she had looked like crap. It wasn't that she overly cared about her looks, she was more of a roll out of bed type of person, but she liked to think she had some style. Putting together a basic outfit, that actually fit, and taking the time to actually style her hair, Sarah felt girlish delight over the simple task of getting ready. It was a bit like she was regaining some of her old life. Glancing in the mirror, she smiled. She might not be a superstar, but she at least looked presentable.

She jumped the last couple of stairs, having extra energy to spare. Today was going to be a good day. Sarah could feel it. She skipped into the living room and twirled in front of the boys.

"Look!" She cheered. "I don't look homeless!"

"Congratulations," Dean said, sounding extremely insincere, as he gave Sam a 'what did we do to deserve this' kind of look.

"So," Sarah said, plopping herself onto her spot in the living room – the couch. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," Sam said, quickly closing his laptop.

"Riiiiight," Sarah said drawing out the syllable. "Okay, be all secretive. I am going to make breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it this morning and I would like to do something, you know, to show gratitude," Sarah explained. "I figured, what is something I can do which requires no money, little talent and something which is unlikely to end in death and catastrophe? And I figured it was breakfast ... though Lianne, my roommate, would probably disagree with that. Every morning I would wake up to the fire alarm. It was so freaking annoying."

With that said, she skipped out of the room and into the kitchen. She took out Katie's Ipod, put on her "happy playlist" and bobbed her head to the pop beat. Yes, Sarah thought as she danced around the kitchen and scrambled the eggs, flipped the bacon and buttered the toast, today was a good day. Sarah was lost in music and did not realize that Castiel had popped in, making her slam into him mid-swirl. Castiel was fast enough to catch her before she crashed to the floor. Laughing up at the angel, Sarah pulled the headphones off her head.

"Sorry about that," Sarah apologized. "I didn't realise you were there."

"That's okay," Castiel said, looking around the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Making a thank-you breakfast for the guys," Sarah explained, flipping the scrambled eggs over before they burnt. "Can you help set the table?"

Castiel looked at her blankly.

"Um, get the plates and knives and forks out?" Sarah tried to explain. Wow, Castiel really had no clue.

Breakfast passed without much turmoil. Sarah was glad she had used a dozen eggs, because Dean single-handedly devoured half of them. Sarah let Sam and Bobby have the other half of eggs; she much preferred to munch away on bacon. Castiel just sat at the table and stared at them eating. He refused everything Sarah offered him though.

Once everyone was done, Sarah started to clear the dishes, only to have Bobby stop him. "You cooked, these idjits can clean," Bobby said, pointing at Sam and Dean.

"What?" Dean asked looking very put off, "why do we have to clean?"

"Cause I said so, that's why," Bobby replied, looking sternly at both boys.

"What about Cas?" Dean asked.

"He helped set the table," Sarah said, enjoying watching the easy interaction between the guys.

With a glare from both brothers towards the angel, they begrudgingly did the dishes. Sarah used the time to show Cas how an Ipod worked. Castiel seemed intrigued by the fact that there were so many different types of songs; he had only ever heard Dean's collections of tapes.

It was shaping up to be the best, most relaxing day; Sarah had had in the Supernatural reality. She should have known it wouldn't last.

Sarah had dragged Castiel into the middle of the room and was trying to teach the stubborn angel how to dance. It was a basic step to the side, now the other side, dance move, but still the angel seemed to lack the basic comprehension of what rhythm was. Of course, Sarah was not the best teacher, because she kept laughing so hard her eyes watered. Dean and Sam mostly ignored the pair, perhaps afraid that Sarah would force them to help her educate Castiel.

"I do not understand the point of this," Cas said, looking very put out that he did not understand what was so funny.

Sarah couldn't even talk from laughing so hard. Her laughter died suddenly though when the lights flickered. Both Sam and Dean were on their feet with guns drawn in mere seconds. Sarah had little time to wonder where their guns came from when suddenly she was surrounded by fire. With a startled shriek Sarah grabbed Castiel's trench coat.

"Cas! Sarah!" Dean and Sam yelled, recognizing the holy fire. They barely had time to scan the room when they were flung into the wall. Their guns dropped to the gun, one skidding just on the other side of the fire.

"Sam! Dean!" Sarah yelled, automatically going to see if they were alright, only to be held back by Cas.

"Well, well, well, now that all the introductions are done, maybe we can get down to business?" a voice said from the doorway. Sarah felt all the blood drain from her face as Katie walked into the room, her hair pulled back into a tight bun and backpack slung over her shoulder. Sarah felt frozen to the floor.

"Sarah, I've been wanting to talk to you," Katie said, but the smile she sent was not warm and friendly like it usually was. This smile was cold and demonic.

"You aren't Katie," she said, still clutching Cas's trench coat like her life depended on it.

"Point for you," the demon said letting her eyes go midnight black. "But she's such a fun little meatsuit. Now, I think that you have something that belongs to me?"

Sarah shook her head. She had nothing that belonged to this demon. Possessed Katie merely tightened her fist, causing Sam to yell in pain, blood dripping onto the floor below him.

"Let's try this again," the demon said pleasantly. "Think real hard or pretty boy here will be carved up a bit more."

Sarah tried to think desperately, but her brain seemed frozen in terror. Wide eyes glued to the horrible version of Katie before her. She couldn't think of anything.

Katie just smiled once more before Sam yelled out again. This time the slash was down his arm, deep and oozing. And then the other arm. Then the chest.

"Stop it!" Sarah yelled. "I ... I have your shoes? But they broke. And the Ipod, but that's it. I swear. Please leave them alone."

"Do you really think I am that stupid?" The demon sneered. "My necklace you bitch. Where did you put my necklace?"

Completely thrown, Sarah blinked at the black eyes staring at her. "I burrowed you necklace," Sarah said slowly, suddenly piecing it together. "I burrowed it to go out that night when Katie didn't show. But it wasn't Katie's."

"No," Katie said, "it was mine and I really want it back."

"Wow, you must really like your bling," Dean quipped from where he was pinned to the wall.

Katie looked at him, tilted her head and laughed. "You don't even realise what was under your nose the entire time. That necklace was much rarer than you can imagine. It was the last life raft of this pathetic reality. You know, these girls come from a place where there are no demons? And better yet, no hunters, talk about free pickings!"

Katie turned back to the angel and girl trapped in the ring of fire. "Now, Sarah, bff," she mocked. "I need you to be a good little girl and tell me where it is. Then you can go home and this will be all over. You'ld like that, wouldn't you? Just tell me where it is."

Sarah looked down at her hands clutching Castiel. "My bedroom," she said, ignoring Dean's yell of warning. "In the dresser."

"Ha," the demon scoffed. "That was easier than I thought. I mean, what, a few little scraps and you're ready to spill the beans. That's what I like about your world, such softies."

Once she was out of the room, Sarah waited a few seconds before quickly pulling the necklace out from under her green turtleneck. The necklace didn't look very special. It hung down low with a wooden circle with carved symbols on it. She handed the piece to Castiel and looked at him imploringly.

"Break it," she demanded. "Cas, you need to break it."

"But then you won't be able to get home," Cas reminded her.

"It doesn't matter as long as she can't get there either," Sarah said, feeling tears running down her cheeks. "I would rather know that my family never has to deal with demons than make it home. They're more important than I am. Please Cas, break it, quickly, before she comes back."

Castiel did not require further convincing. He snapped the wooden disk easily, before throwing it into the fire that surrounded them. Through her tears, she saw Katie return and see the necklace in the fire. Surprising everyone in the room, Katie merely laughed. "Oh well, I guess its plan B then."

"Plan B?" Dean asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

"To kill Sammy over there," Katie said lightly, as if discussing the weather.

"I wouldn't do that," Castiel warned. "He's Lucifer's vessel."

Katie looked at them, smiling smugly. "What, did little Sarah not tell you over there?"Katie teased, stroking Dean's jaw. "Their little reality is a whole year in the future."

All three men turned and looked at Sarah, who stood frozen to the spot.

"Yep, Lucifer will be thanking me once he knows what I know," Katie said in sing-song, sauntering over to Sam. "Bye, bye, Sammy."

Time seemed to slow, as Sarah looked from Dean as he struggled against his restraints to Castiel who was scary mad to Sam. Then Sarah looked at Katie, her best friend was trapped in there somewhere. It would kill her when she was not possessed, to know what she did. Sarah needed to do something. She had to snap Katie awake, like Bobby or Sam did in season five.

"Kaboing!" She yelled. " Penguins! Harry freaking Potter! Supernatural drinking game! Yoingkers! Blasphemy! "

Sarah ignored the concerned looks everyone sent her, but she was focused on Katie who hadn't moved a muscle. "Come on Katie, fight the bitch!" She cheered.

Katie staggered, as if she was drunk and Sam and Dean fell to the floor. "Sarah?" She asked weakly, before her eyes once again turned black, slamming Sam and Dean right back onto the wall. "You really think that would work, slut?"

But Sarah had seen it. For one split second Katie had surfaced. She just needed to get through to her again. "In grade three I was bullied a lot by Doug Phillips. You remember him? And you told me not to give up, because no matter what happened I would always have you. And I'll be damned if I let you give up. We both know you can fight this! We both know how! Now COME ON!"

Katie's body once again jerked back. Sam and Dean crashed to the floor for the second time. Sarah didn't waste time to see if Katie was back in control, she knew.

"Devil's Trap!" She yelled, jumping up and down and pointing towards the devil's trap which was mere steps away from where she stood. "Devil's Trap! Devil's Trap!"

Katie seemed to have just enough energy as she took two quivering steps, as if some invisible force was holding her back. Then she collapsed, just barely making it into the circle. Her prone figure quivered, before it snapped up, eyes black and snarling.

"Fucking bitch!" It screamed. "I'll kill you!"

"Guys!" Sarah yelled at Sam and Dean who had slowly approached the devil's trap. "A little exorcism would be great right now."

"Right," Sam said before chanting in latin. Sarah watched in horror as Katie's body twitched and jerked, before finally emitting a cloud of smoke from her mouth. Katie then fell to the floor in a heap.

"Katie!" Sarah yelled, running up to the flames that were between her and her sister. "Damn it guys, get us out of here!"

That seem to snap Dean and Sam back to the present, as Dean ran and got water and Sam looked for something to smother the flames with. Sarah just watched Katie. The crumpled figure wasn't moving at all, and once the fire was clear, she made to run. Sam however grabbed her arm, "What the hell was she talking about?" He snarled.

"Let go," she yelled, yanking her arm away from him and sliding down onto her knees beside Katie. "Katie? Oh god, please Katie. Please, I need you. Please."

Sarah wrapped her arms around her, crying convulsively. "You're all I have. Please, please, please. You need to wake up."

Below her Katie stirred and sat upright, looking around the room. From Sam to Dean to Castiel to Sarah, with Sarah her brown eyes desperately looked for Sarah to deny what had happened. Sarah however, was unable to voice anything, her tears answer enough. "No," Katie whispered. "I – oh god. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," Sarah shook her head, grabbing Katie's chin and forcing her to look at Sarah. "Listen, whatever that demon did. That was the demon, not you."

"I killed ... the family ..." Katie tried to say, but broke down. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

"I got you," Sarah muttered, hugging Katie close, as they rocked back and forth. "It'll be okay. I promise. I got you."

* * *

_AN: And there it is! Reviews make me happy, and I write better when I am happy ... so please review. :D elusivepoet, let's just say that there is a still 25 more chapters and I do not plan on them to be the characters in a room reading a book. Thanks to all my reviewers, you are officially awesome. ~ Ella _


	7. December 7

_AN: Hello! Sorry for the late time. However, I realised I should probably clarify something. One cool thing about fanfiction is the fact people from all around the world are on the site. So, when I say I update every day, I should have said I am going by Eastern Time. :D I'm from Ontario, so as long as I update before midnight here - I'm in the clear. This one is cutting it closer than I like (currently 10:17pm :S) . For other rules, visit my profile, I posted the basic ones. _

_Enjoy the newest chapter! Happy reading. ~ Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

**December 7**

Sarah had never felt so completely trapped in her whole life. The easy camaraderie she had developed between herself and the boys was gone. Left in its place was an uneasy truce to not discuss anything until Sarah was sure Katie was going to be okay. Sarah wasn't stupid. She knew the only reason the Winchester boys were agreeing to the unspoken truce was Bobby. He had been locked in the bathroom by the demon during the entire duration of the fight, much to his displeasure. After being freed, he had listened to Dean and Sam rage about what had happened, before calmly asking Sarah to put Katie in the room she was currently sleeping in. She did not know what he had said after that, but both boys had slept in the Impala and Sarah got the couch.

That morning, Sarah had woken up, and started to make a breakfast for Katie. Nothing fancy, just toast and tea. There was no music this morning and no dancing around.

"Making breakfast again?" Dean asked, stumbling in the side door.

"Just something for Katie," Sarah said, not daring to look at him.

"Sarah," he started, and Sarah was not happy to see that he had blocked her way into the rest of the house.

"Please move," she said, hating how small and tired her voice was.

"What was the demon talking about?" Dean demanded, taking a threatening step forward.

"Listen, I'll talk about it later," Sarah promised, too tired to fight. "Now please let me go? I don't want Katie to wake up alone."

Dean hesitated for a second, his jaw clenching. Then he stepped aside and gratefully, Sarah quickly swept past him. Dean however was not about to let it go. Sarah was holding something back from them, and he was damn well going to find out what. Sneaking up the stairs behind Sarah, he leaned his ear against the door.

"Already up I see," he could hear Sarah saying; in the crappiest fake-happy voice he had ever heard. "I made some toast with honey. It's your favourite ... and some tea, for the resident tea-a-holic."

"Stop it," the second voice, much less familiar than Sarah's said. "Just ... I'm not hungry."

"Too bad, you're eating," Sarah bossed. There was shuffling sounds. Dean knew he should feel bad eavesdropping, but hopefully they would bring up why the hell some demon would think Lucifer would _want _Sammy dead.

After awhile, Dean started to doubt they would say anything.

"This is real, isn't it?" Katie asked, sounding small and scared.

"It's not so bad," Sarah assured her. "The boys are nice enough. Bobby's great."

"The necklace is broken," Katie said. "We're never going home are we?"

Silence.

"It's not looking good," Sarah answered grudgingly.

"When are we?" Katie asked, after another lull in the conversation. "This is Bobby's, isn't it? And I saw Cas, Dean and Sam yesterday evening after …"

"Half-way through season five," Sarah replied. Dean frowned, listening harder. Cringing when the floorboard under him groaned under his weight, but luckily, the girls inside did not hear him.

"So it isn't Robo-Sam?" Katie asked. Sarah must have nodded or shook her head, because Katie soon continued talking. "Good. Season six Sam kind of scares me."

Dean frowned. Robo-Sam? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. _Come on, _he thought anxiously, _keep talking._

"So the apocalypse is still going on?" Katie asked, getting Dean's hope up that he would hear something useful. Unluckily, these two girls seemed as good at silent communication as him and Sam. He knew that there were chunks of the conversation he was missing.

As luck would have it, his gigantor little brother would chose that time to run up the stairs. His huge feet kept thundering against the wood steps, as if announcing to the world that he was coming upstairs. Dean quickly pushed away from the wall and tried to act like he had just been walking down the hallway. Sam just gave him an "are you crazy look" at seeing Dean standing sheepishly in front of him. Before Sam said anything, Dean just muttered something about the washroom and went downstairs.

As Dean went down the staircase he did a mental overview of what he could gather from the conversation. It would seem that something bad happens to Sam, or Sam was the something bad, in a year from now. That wasn't going to happen, not if Dean had anything to say about it.

* * *

Sarah and Katie sat huddled on Bobby's couch. Now more than ever, it was like they were each other's life line. The throw that Sarah had been using all week now covered both of them as they leaned against one another for support. Katie was still weak. In fact, it scared Sarah.

Katie was never one to sit quietly. She was always there with a dirty joke, innuendo, or crazy scheme. However, all today, Katie had barely cracked a smile, let alone a laugh. There was nothing Sarah could do about it. Most of the day had been spent up in the room, just sitting in silence. Katie hadn't mentioned anything about the possession, and Sarah wasn't going to mention it. In fact, since the morning, they had not again spoken about their situation. Comments were made on the weather, what there was to see in South Dakota and the new clothes Sarah had bought.

Sarah tried to protect Katie as best as she could. She knew the Winchester boys wanted to grill them, but Katie was not ready. So she devised a plan to keep beside Bobby. He might have a gruff outer shell, but he was much more compassionate about the situation. He said he gave them one day, then there was going to be some questions answered.

Sarah was grateful as she watched the figure of her best friend glide listlessly through the day. Leaning her head on Katie's shoulders, she tried to think of what to say. If she told them what would happen, would it still come to pass? Or would she doom this world, her new world, into oblivion? Katie's shoulder was bony and uncomfortable, but it was the only thing left from home. As if sensing her distress, Katie leaned her head down against Sarah's. Both of them stayed that way, pretending to read the book Bobby had given them, as Bobby worked at his desk in front of them.

The only thing Sarah knew for certain was that she was completely, utterly screwed no matter what she decided to do.

* * *

_AN: It's shorter than I like, but it's up and I am looking forward to tomorrow's chapter. It's a kind of the end of part one (there are four). Only twenty-four more chapters! _

_Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Shilo-Shadow, um, please don't die? Haha. It's nice to have such enthusiastic reviews when I wake up every morning, better than coffee. Rangajess, I laughed when I read the reply because I freaked out. I was like, I thought it was nine! Then it clicked, people do live in other time zones. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you keep enjoying the fic. _

_~Ella_


	8. December 8

_AN: 8/31. It has been a week! Happy one week anniversary guys! Hope you enjoy day eight. ~Ella_

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**December 8**

Katie was awake before anyone else. Before opening her eyes, she squeezed them shut and prayed to be back home. That everything had been a dream. A sick, perverted dream ... and she hadn't seen the body drop after snapping its neck, or the screams of terror from the two small children huddled in fear. When her brown eyes opened, it was with resigned dread that she looked at the mounted gun. What was it Bobby had said in the season opener? Assume it's loaded? She wondered if this is where Ben and Lisa had stayed ... would stay ... might stay? It was confusing as hell.

Staring at the ceiling, Katie could not take it anymore. She jumped out of bed and quickly got changed before heading downstairs. Sarah was asleep on the couch, blanket cuddled up to her chin. It was just the two of them now. She wondered what Drew thought happened to her? They had been dating for a month and were still in, as Sarah put it, 'the honeymoon phase'. In the entire month, they had seen each other every day until ... the demon.

She missed him so bad; it was a punch in the heart. She missed his short, wavy brown hair, and sparkling hazel eyes. The way he would laugh and put his arm around her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She loved him. She knew it was too soon, that they had hardly been dating, but she did, and now she would probably never see him again. Sitting down at the table, Katie just stared at the table top.

What was she to do? Was she supposed to cry and shout and demand that they send her back? Should she shut out everyone and study every book until she found something to bring her home? Should she treat this like a joke and just laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation? What would she do if she stayed here? Why was this all so impossible?

"Katie?" Sarah's voice drifted through the kitchen as she entered. Katie gave her a small smile. No words needed to be spoken. They were both at the same crossroads. They knew what they had left behind. No one could possibly get it. Neither of them had asked for this, they had been happy in their old lives. Now, they were stuck here. It didn't help that Katie was uncomfortably aware of what was going to happen.

Sarah and Katie used to have a bet system set up for Supernatural. Every time a guest appearance was made, they would try to guess when they would die. End of the episode? Maybe a couple episodes in? The big, bloody finale? If it was a girl, she was a goner, and boys didn't fair too much better.

The scenario wasn't so funny now though. They were girls, and definitely guests, meaning by Supernatural standards ... they were dead. Katie didn't want to be dead. She wanted to go home.

Toast covered in honey popped down in front of her. Glancing up, she saw Sarah fixing two cups of tea. Typical Sarah, she mothered everyone. After the demon possession, Katie would be lucky to get five minutes peace without Sarah checking on her.

"You need to eat," Sarah said, pointing at the toast, as she plopped down into the seat beside her. She passed one of the cups of tea to Sarah before drinking some of her own. "We're lucky Bobby seems to like Red Rose."

"I'm not really hungry," Katie said.

"Then pick at it, but you need to eat something," Sarah ordered.

Katie took a small bite of her toast. She did love honey, and tea. She knew that Sarah made it because it was always her favourite. However, she just wasn't hungry, even the tea did not look appeasing. But, she didn't want to hurt Sarah's feelings and so she nibbled on the toast and sipped her tea.

A few hours later, they sat cuddled together on the couch. Yesterday, it was more for the need to reassure each other that they were there. Now, it was mostly because Bobby's house was freaking freezing. Katie hated winter. More than anything else in life, she despised being cold, and luckily Sarah was like a furnace.

Sarah's latest attempt to cheer Katie up seemed to be working. The Ipod had been taken out and Flight of the Conchords was currently blaring out of the headphones. One ear bud in Katie's ear, the other in Sarah's, as they sat giggling together. It felt good to just laugh, to forget.

"Oh, guess what?" Katie teased, smiling brightly as she remembered something.

"What?" Sarah played along, relieved to see Katie acting a bit more like herself.

"Did I ever show you the youtube video?" Katie asked eagerly.

"You've shown me a lot," Sarah laughed. "Which one?"

"They took clips of supernatural, but audio from other places like Flights of the Conchords and stuff," Katie enthused. "It's epic!"

Sarah just shook her head and laughed.

"Well, you two seem chipper today," Dean said sarcastically, as he entered the room.

Katie seemed to shut down again, now faced with the reality of what she had been avoiding. She would never be able to show Sarah that clip because they were stuck here. Sarah on the other hand just got pissed. She had been working two full days trying to get Katie to open up and Dean had to go and be a douche bag!

"Can you please just not be an ass?" Sarah asked, frowning up at the man who was much taller than he seemed on television.

"Well, guess what sunshine, it's day two. So it's time you answer some questions," Dean said, as Sam and Bobby entered the room.

"Yay! A nice little grilling session, wonderful," Katie whispered sarcastically at Sarah, who had to fight to repress a giggle.

Sarah felt a little bit like she was at an interview. The three men sat in front of her stone faced. It was impossible to see what they were thinking. And similar to a job interview, Sarah was cursing herself for not thinking about what to say. She knew they would be expecting answers today, but she had been so focused on Katie, she had simply put it out of her mind. What was she going to say now?

"Okay," Bobby said, thankfully taking the lead. "Now, I wasn't here when the demon came in, but from what I hear, you two are from a year in the future. Is that right?"

"Yes," Sarah answered, putting the Ipod back into her jean pocket.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Dean demanded.

Sarah didn't know how to respond. Deciding to go with the truth, Sarah replied, "I thought it would be better if you didn't know."

"You lied," Sam remarked. "About the last episode you watched, it wasn't ... going after the demon."

"No," Sarah answered, flinching when Dean sent a glare. "That was mid-season five."

"We're on season six," Katie supplied, glancing between the three men. She had still not gotten used to the fact her favourite characters were actually in front of them.

"Season Six?" Dean asked, given a hollow laugh and running a hand through his hair. "Great, so maybe you would like to tell us why some demon-bitch thinks Lucifer would be happy with Sam dead?"

Sarah and Katie looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Okay," Sarah said slowly, very conscience of every word she was saying. "Hypothetical question here, but let's say you end up in your favourite books, like ... Harry Potter. Let's say you run into fourteen year old Harry Potter and you can tell him how the seventh book ends. What happens? I mean, do you just screw over the whole world of Harry Potter because now that they know how it ends, it doesn't end that way. Or does it not matter? Does the story just carry out the way it's supposed to?"

"What the hell are you trying to say girl?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"I mean, what if I told you Katie and I saw you win the apocalypse?" Sarah replied.

For a minute all three men just looked at her. Their faces a mix of shock, stunned in place.

"What?" Dean asked, seemingly unable to comprehend the fact that they even could win the apocalypse.

"Katie and I saw you stop the apocalypse," Sarah said, giving them a shaky smile.

"How?" Sam asked, leaning forward. A look of great intensity on his face. "How do we stop it?"

"I can't say," Sarah said, shaking her head. She probably shouldn't have even told them that much, but there was no way she was going to say how.

"Why not?" Sam demanded, frustrated that the key to the whole mess was in front of him, but still out of reach.

"Did you not listen to her Harry Potter rant?" Katie asked. "If we tell you how, then it might not happen. I mean, maybe we could if it hadn't been so freaking close, but ... man, you guys just barely manage it. Who knows if just telling you that you _did _might screw you over?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other than Bobby. It was clear that they were not happy with the answer. Sam sighed, resigned to the fact that the girls seemed to be set on not telling them more. But Sam also consoled himself with the fact that it wasn't like the girls could just up and leave. This was enough to start with, but he fully intended to get more answers later.

"Fine," Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"No, it isn't fine!" Dean barked, causing everyone to look at him. Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering what had Dean so worked up. "What happens to Sam?"

"What?" Sam asked, thrown by the question.

"What do you mean what happens to Sam?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"I mean, what the hell were you and your friend talking about a Robo-Sam?" Dean demanded, not even pretending not to have been eavesdropping.

"You were listening in?" Katie asked, feeling furious at the fact her all-time favourite character would do that.

"You weren't exactly forthcoming with information," Dean defended.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam said, trying to follow along. "What happens to me?"

Katie and Sarah looked at each other. For a split second it had seemed that the conversation had been over, but of course Dean would have to bring up the one thing they really, _really_ did not want to get into.

"It's not important," Sarah said, trying to defuse the situation. This of course only escalated the problem as Dean jumped to his feet.

"It's not important?" Dean roared.

"Okay, wrong word choice," Sarah said backpedalling. "I just meant, I can't say."

"Can't say?" Sam asked, furious. "You know how to stop the apocalypse, you know something bad that is supposedly going to happen to me, and you can't say?"

"I ..." Sarah did not know what to say and faced with two angry Winchesters, she was terrified. Katie however was getting mad.

"STOP IT!" Katie yelled, holding up her hands. "Stop it right now! Sit down!"

Dean and Sam just glared at her. "I said sit!" Katie ordered, both boys obeying slowly and against their wishes. "Now, stop treating us like the bad guys. The only reason we don't want to tell you about what we know is because we care, even more so now that we know that you're real. So the reason we're holding back information is not because we are getting a kick out this or get our jollies holding something over you. We're holding it back because we want you to succeed."

"Look guys," Sarah said, glad that Katie was finally here to be the ever calm voice of reason. "Maybe we will tell you everything, but right now I really think it would be better if we didn't. Please, just drop it for right now?"

Dean looked at both girls, before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. Sam opened his mouth, but whether to apologize or argue more, the girls never found out as he also got up and followed his brother outside. Left in the room were Sarah, Katie and Bobby.

"I know you think you're doing right," Bobby cautioned, "but sometimes you just gotta know."

"Thanks Bobby," Sarah said, nodding her understanding.

"Those boys ain't patient." Bobby continued, "and they're stubborn as all get out. Might be easier for everyone if you just let them know."

"Even if it killed billions?" Sarah asked. Bobby just shrugged and wheeled out of the room.

"Did we do the right thing?" Sarah asked, turning to look at Katie.

"I don't know," Katie admitted, "but it's not like we're going anywhere, if we decide to change our mind."

* * *

_AN: Before saying you should review, and answering a few, I thought I would bring attention to a few real life plugs I included in this chapter. First, don't know flight of the conchords, youtube my friends, youtube. Next, I randomly found this video called Supernatural-Fun with Real Audio, and it is pretty epic. I would suggest checking it out for a few chuckles. :)_

_Remember: reviews are cool. I love feedback and love reading reviews, it makes my day! So please take the time. Thanks! Carolina, seriously? Wow. I wrote that fanfic years ago! Thanks for enjoying it so much you're now reading this one. Some people have asked about some future plot points ... and I am going on record to say that I won't be saying anything to anyone about what has not already happened in the story. :) _

_~Ella _


	9. December 9

__

AN: So it is chapter nine of thirty-one. Today was a very productive day; finished this chapter, created a website from scratch for a client, the store was busy, and now I am going to go and make brownies with my best friend for her Staff Christmas party tomorrow. Hopefully everyone enjoys chapter nine! ~ Ella

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

**December 9**

Katie was surprised to find Sam and Dean packing their bags. Their efficiency was unsettling, almost military in execution. She wanted to ask what was up, but felt too nervous to approach them. She had never talked to the brothers Winchester alone, and after last night, now did not seem like a good time to start. Instead she went to find Sarah and Bobby.

"And it was my first rollercoaster ever!" Sarah was saying, waving her arms around and laughing as Bobby chuckling over the story. "Katie just turned to me and said, 'well, it gets better after this'!"

Katie smiled at the memory, shaking her head as she entered.

"Bobby?" Katie interrupted. "Do you know why the boys are packing?"

"Hunting, I suppose," Bobby said shrugging his shoulders. "Got wind of some haunting down in Rockford, Illinois."

"Oh," Katie said, looking out the window.

"No one told me they were leaving," Sarah said, upset over not being told.

Bobby just shrugged. "They come and go all the time," he gruffed. "They'll be back in 'bout a week or month."

"Month!" Sarah yelped, jumping to her feet. Fast as lightening, she was out of there. By the time she had made it to the stairs, she realised the boys were already outside. They were really not going to say goodbye to her. Their stuff was being tossed into the trunk, when she stormed out into the cold, wearing nothing but slippers, jeans and long sleeved shirt. Ignoring the cold, she marched over to the boys.

"You were going to say goodbye at least, right?" Sarah demanded.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up from the trunk.

"You're leaving," Sarah pointed out the obvious.

"Um, yeah," Dean said, not seeing what the big deal was.

"You were just going to pack up and leave without saying goodbye?" Sarah asked, hurt.

"We told Bobby where we were going," Dean defended.

"Oh, you told Bobby!" Sarah sniped back. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Dean asked carelessly.

Trying not to cry, Sarah had to remind herself that these men had been raised deprived of basic human interaction – like saying goodbye before you left. It was not their fault they didn't know better. Sarah shouldn't get mad … ah, hell, it was too late – she was furious.

"What about me?" Sarah asked. "Well, maybe if you took two minutes to get your heads out of your asses, you might realise that there are more people in this house than just Bobby who care about the two of you! Now, I might be some girl who popped into your life, and I might mean as much to the two of you as another random case that you hope to put in your rear-view mirror one day, but damnit, like it or not you two are one of the only five people I have left. So the very least you can do is make the effort for a simple hello-goodbye, you assholes!"

Angry tears splashed down her cheeks as she spun on her heel and ran back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Both Katie and Bobby were in the hallway, but she didn't have the heart to speak right now, instead running up to the spare room that Katie now slept in.

Katie and Bobby just stood, not sure what to do when they heard the yelling outside. Katie was dismayed when Sarah ran past them in tears, not even pausing to say a word. She knew that Sarah was having a hard time adjusting, plus she had been alone with these people for a week before Katie had even arrived. Plus, Sarah was always such a sweetheart to everyone, and she just assumed people would be the same – even if that wasn't the case. It was always up to Katie to protect her from that. It had always been that way, since they were small children, and Katie had no intention of stopping it now.

"I'll be right back Bobby," Katie quickly excused herself.

"Great, you going to yell at us too?" Dean asked roughly, when he saw her descending

"Dean," Sam warned, leaning against his door and glancing anxiously at his brother.

"Well, you must get why we're a bit high-strung, being stranded in this world and all," Katie said off-handily. "Sarah has always been surrounded by a big family. We might have had our own apartment, but her parents and brother lived maybe four blocks away. She's always had that support, but now all she has to cling to is me, Bobby, Cas and the two of you."

"So what?" Dean asked, stepping forward out of frustration. "We should just sit around and babysit her?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Katie scolded. "Did you hear me say not to go? Did Sarah say not to go hunting? No. Sarah just expected the two of you to have enough decency to say goodbye."

"And what do you expect?" Sam asked.

"I want to come with you," Katie said, not surprised by the vehement denials that resounded from both brothers.

"Listen," Katie said, once they had quieted down. "I am not suicidal. I don't really feel like coming face to face with an angry spirit, but I can't just sit around here. I promise to be a research mule, that's it. I won't get in your way. Think of me as your secretary, I'll get you coffee and a donut, while researching the basics."

Sam and Dean looked at her like she was crazy. Perhaps she was, but she had to do something. It would kill her if she was forced to sit around and think about everything she had lost … Drew.

"Well …" Sam said.

"What, NO! Sam, what the hell are you thinking?" Dean scolded.

"Think about it Dean," Sam defended. "It's a simple salt and burn. As long as she stayed out of the way, I don't see the problem with it."

"Problem with it," Dean muttered. "We are not dragging an innocent girl into the middle of a hunt Sam!"

"Actually, for you to drag me would indicate that I don't want to go … which I do," Katie corrected. "And I take offense to the whole _innocent girl_ bit. In case you don't remember, I was possessed for almost a week. I think I have a basic understanding of the risks involved."

"If you knew the risks, you wouldn't want to go," Dean argued, stubbornly refusing to even consider letting her join. Katie just rolled her eyes and walked up to Dean, who looked at her uneasily.

Gasping and looking wide-eyed over his shoulder, she yelled "Look a distraction!"

When he turned his head on impulse, she grabbed the Impala keys and ran back into the house, ignoring Sam's laugh and Dean's 'BITCH!' comment.

* * *

Sarah ran into the room and flung herself on the bed, letting her tears come out. Unlike all the other emotionally stunted men in this world, she fully believed in letting your emotions show. Sometimes you just needed a good cry. Admittedly Sarah had been crying a lot more recently than she had in years … maybe ever.

Sarah looked at the calendar on the wall. It was December ninth. She had been here over a week, and she had thought, even though the last couple days had been strained with the arrival of Katie, that they had at least been somewhat friends. But friends would say goodbye to one another.

"You are upset," Cas said, scaring the crap out of Sarah.

"Cas, what … what are you doing here?" Sarah hiccupped, wiping her tears off her cheeks. She might have nothing wrong with crying, but she did not like doing it in front of others. "Why haven't you stopped by the last couple of days?"

"I did," Castiel replied, tilting his head as he examined her. "Dean told me about your conversation."

"So …" Sarah said, tears starting again. "Not even you say hello or goodbye!"

Flopping down into the bed, she buried her head in the pillow. Castiel was left standing in the doorway, not sure what had caused Sarah to cry. "Hello?" he tried, thinking that she had been upset that he had just shown up. He knew it bothered Dean.

"What is wrong with the men in this world?" Sarah demanded from the poor, confused angel. "Is it too much to ask that they think about someone else for two goddamn seconds? Was everyone raised devoid of basic manners! When you leave, you make sure you say goodbye. When you enter, you say hello! It's common courtesy."

"I will be sure to say goodbye," Castiel swore.

Sarah sighed, looking at the serious angel and shook her head. "I'm sorry Cas," she apologized, going over and giving him a friendly hug. "I was mad at Sam and Dean. I shouldn't take it out on you. You're a good person. Thanks for letting me rant."

"Sarah!" Katie yelled, running into the room, stopping dead at the sight of Cas being hugged by Sarah. Trying not to laugh at Castiel's confused face, as if he wasn't sure where to place his hands, Katie barely succeeded in keeping a straight face.

"What?" Sarah asked, stepping back from the angel to glance at her best friend.

"We're going with them," Katie said, grabbing her backpack and shovelling all her clothes into it.

"What?" Sarah demanded, not liking this idea at all. "Are you crazy?"

"No," Katie said. "I need to get out of this house, and I know that you won't let me go with them without you, so get your bag packed let's go."

"Dean would not like this," Sarah hesitated.

"I know, that's why I stole the Impala keys," Katie remarked.

"You stole the Impala keys?" Sarah asked dumbfounded.

"Are you coming or not?" Katie demanded, smiling at Cas and Sarah.

"If you go by yourself, you'ld probably off yourself," Sarah muttered, but couldn't help the grin growing across her face. "Are we seriously going?"

"We are seriously going," Katie replied, jingling the keys in front of her. "And if we aren't then they won't be getting too far."

* * *

_AN: I don't know why I love the idea of someone stealing the Impala's keys so much ... but I really do. Thank you so much for everyone's kind reviews. It makes my day that much brighter. :) _

_Now ... it is brownie making time ... in two hours ... when I get off work ... and yes, for anyone that caught that, I write during work. What? It's a retail store. In a small town. Plus, our hours right now are nine to nine. So if I didn't write during work, I would not be able to update everyday. __~Ella _


	10. December 10

_AN: It's the double-digits! It is super busy right now - so I don't really have time for an authors note today! So enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

**December 10**

_This is awkward. _

_**You think? This is worse than that time we got into a screaming match and then were stuck on a bus for nine hours refusing to talk to each other. **_

_Haha. Yeah. _

_**Why did you decide to come along again?**_

_Adventure?_

_**I should kick your ass. **_

_I just love how we are passing notes like we're in grade five. _

_**Lmao. **_

_This way the boys won't know what we are saying. _

_**Katie, you are a brilliant mastermind. **_

_Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha_

_**Oh god. **_

_As I was saying, Dean's such an ass. _

_**He's not that bad. **_

_Dude, he was a jerk yesterday._

_**He just really didn't want us traveling with them. He was worried is all. **_

_He should learn to express his emotions. _

_**Oh god – imagine them in therapy. **_

_Isn't there an episode of that in season five?_

_**I think you are right. **_

_If they get bitchy for the future I say we tell them that. _

_**What? That they go to an insane asylum?**_

_Yes. _

_**Watch out, Sam's glancing back – look innocent. **_

_I'm always innocent. _

_**Like hell. **_

_He's not looking anymore. _

_**I never realized just how tall these guys actually were. **_

_I know. Even DEAN is tall. _

_**And they are nice once you get to know them. **_

_And they are hot!_

_**Katie!**_

_What? You would need to be blind not to notice that we are stuck in a car with two sexy men, _

_**I don't think of them that way. And what about Drew?**_

_I miss him. It hurts. _

_**I know, sorry to bring him up. I know how much you loved him. **_

_It's like a part of me is missing. _

_**At least you have me? **_

_True. Love you. _

_**Love you more. **_

_Talking about boys Sarah … I saw you feeling up a certain angel?_

_**It's called a hug. **_

_Right. Because you hug Sam and Dean all the time. _

_**They aren't as huggable. Cas is cute. **_

_Ah ha! You admit Cas is cute?_

_**I admit that you are a jerk!**_

_So, do you think Cas is hot?_

_**Well, he isn't bad looking. **_

_Like, on a scale of one to ten?_

_**If you keep this up, I will hit you. **_

_Would you have sex with hi – OUCH!_

_**Great, you made Dean look at us like we are crazy. **_

_You are the one that hit me. _

_**I warned you. **_

_How considerate. _

_**This is so boring. **_

_I know, it is like … wow, another tree!_

_**Haha, Look it's a hill!**_

_We need to think of something to do. _

_**I spy?**_

_Dean would kill us. _

_**We can write it out. **_

_Dude, you are on!_

_**Me first. I spy with my little eye something which is green. **_

_Tree?_

_**No. **_

_Grass?_

_**No. **_

… _Roof?_

_**No.**_

_Your barrette?_

_**No.**_

_Your envy for another person kissing Cas?_

_**No – don't make me hit you again. **_

_Wow, this is actually hard. _

_**That's the point. But I am surprised YOU haven't got this. **_

_Dean's eyes!_

_**Haha, yes – you always went on about them. Surprised you didn't get it sooner. **_

_Dude, I am AWESOME. _

_**Hahaha, the boys are going to think we are up to something. Especially when Sam turns to us and asks what we are doing and you just giggle and say nothing. I think we have them worried. **_

_They should be. I don't think these boys have ever been surrounded by girls before. _

_**Not true – Sam must have at Stanford. **_

_Good point. _

_**Did we do the right thing about not telling them about the apocalypse? **_

_What? We should have said that Sam said yes to Lucifer so that he could jump back into hell and take the devil with him? I don't think they would have liked that. _

_**I just worry that Sam and Dean are only able to do that because of everything they go through. Do you think that even if they didn't … would they still pull it off?**_

_I have no clue. I guess we're going to find out. _

_**I keep thinking we'll find a way home. **_

_How are you holding up?_

_**I try not to think about it. But the fact is, this will be my first Christmas away from the family. It's only a couple of weeks away. We would be getting the tree right now. I miss them. **_

_But at least you have a cute angel. _

_**I am going to kill you. **_

_Nah, you love me too much. _

_**Damn … why do you have to be right?**_

_Because I am AWESOME. I told you this already._

_**Where the hell is Rockford, IL and why are we not there yet?**_

_What do you think Dean would say if he found out that in a year Sam would have no soul. _

_**I think he would freak. **_

_Yeah. _

_**I don't want Sam to lose his soul. **_

_I thought you didn't mind?_

_**That was when we were just watching the show. Now that I actually know Sam? It makes me sad to think he will lose his empathy. **_

_It's getting hard to read this. _

_**Yeah. **_

The notes ended abruptly and Sam looked up at Dean.

Dean had gone out to get some dinner after they had set up in their motel. Sarah and Katie had been given their own had taken the opportunity to clear out some of the junk collecting in the backseat, especially now that the two girls were traveling with them. He might not like the idea, but he did not want them to come along, he did not want them to be sitting in garbage the entire way.

Sam and he were not particularly messy, but the Impala was their home. And over time fast food containers and water bottles slowly creeped up on them. It was while he was quickly shoving the garbage out, when a piece of paper caught his eye. For a minute the odd handwriting caught his attention. Quickly glancing the contents, he was about to throw it away when he saw the word 'apocalypse' out of the corner of his eye.

Later that night, he had shared his find with Sam.

"Huh," Sam said, reading the paper over for the fourth time.

"I know," Dean sighed, leaning against his headboard.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked. "I mean, how does someone lose their _soul?_"

"I don't know," Dean said.

"The hell Dean?" Sam asked, not liking the idea of losing his soul. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Dean replied once again, rubbing his face. "Focus on the hunt."

"The hunt?" Sam demanded. "I supposedly throw myself into hell and lose my soul and you want to just work this hunt?"

"We've got time," Dean said, as Sam huffed in bitterness. "No, listen to me, this isn't about to happen anytime soon. We focus on the hunt, and then we get the Sarah and Katie to tell us more."

"Yeah, cause they are really letting us in on everything," Sam seethed.

"But we already know what they didn't want us to know," Dean pointed out. "Get some sleep. We'll talk to them in the morning."

"You're being awfully calm about this," Sam said suspiciously.

"We can only have one of us losing their cool at a time," Dean teased, but his smirk slipped away as Sammy turned his back. He was giving the girls until the hunt was done, then they were going to try to have that conversation again. Until then, he had to keep Sammy calm, the girls alive, and try to focus on the hunt, even with the apocalypse going on and the answer to it one wall away. Yes, just another stress-free day in the life of Dean Winchester.

* * *

_AN: Greetings! I would write more of this authors note, but I need to get going. If I survive December without going crazy, it'll be a miracle. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, I know there is a few of you who regularly post and it makes me smile! Hope everyone is having a great December so far! ~ Ella _


	11. December 11

_AN: Here is chapter eleven. It is exactly two weeks until Christmas! Let's all hope the major winter storm and freezing rain do not affect my power or internet. :S _

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

**December 11**

"Teach me," Katie demanded, flopping down into the stiff motel chair across from Sam.

Sam looked up and blinked wearily, sighing. He wanted to learn more about the future, but he had agreed to finish the hunt first. As much as he wanted the information, it was no use acting like a prick about it. That was for Dean.

"Teach you what?" Sam asked.

"Research," Katie smiled, "so pass me a book and let's get this party started."

"Here," Sam said, smiling at the enthusiasm which he was sure would not last long. He tossed a couple of library books he had picked up yesterday in front of Katie, who eagerly grabbed the first one and looked up at him for further information. "We need to find out everything we can on 21 Daniels Street. These are local history books; there might be a line or two mentioning past owners or the house itself."

"Right," Katie said, starting to read the book thoroughly. She did not want to be responsible for missing any piece of information.

Sam gave a half-smile at the sight Katie made, brow furrowed in concentration. It was impossible to stay mad at these girls – they were too cheerful. Actually, thinking about the two of them, he glanced around for a sign of Sarah. Her auburn hair always stood out in a room; however, she had not come in with Katie. It was weird seeing Katie without Sarah, the two had been inseparable since they reunited.

"Where is Sarah?" Sam asked curiously.

"Just in our room banging Cas," Katie said simply, not even looking up from her book.

Sam's elbow slipped off the table in shock. "Oh," was all he said, glancing uneasily at the wall separating the two rooms.

Katie glanced up and laughed at Sam's face. "Dude, kidding," she gasped between giggles. "Sarah isn't really that kind of girl; if she was we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"I remember some of my possession," Katie sighed, the sick feeling creeping back on her at the mere thought of the demon. "The man ... _it_ killed told the demon that the only reason the necklace would work is if the ritual had been done."

"Wait," Sam said, leaning forward and closing his laptop, much more interested in what Katie was saying. "How would that guy know?"

"I guess he sold it to the demon in the first place," Katie shrugged. "When the demon was sucked back into this dimension it wanted answers, she was supposed to be in our world for a month before being yanked back. So it went after the idiot that gave her the necklace. He said that someone in our world must have done the ritual."

"What ritual?" Sam asked.

"The necklace must be worn by a virgin, get splashed with cows blood and spin several times – then it takes a few hours to activate," Katie listed, the memory of the man, kneeling bloody in front of her, causing her to grimace.

"But even if Sarah is a, well, yeah, even if she is, I can see the spinning, but cow's blood?" Sam asked. "That doesn't seem likely."

"Lianne, one of our roommates, tried to make hamburgers from scratch," Katie explained.

"And that resulted in splashing around cow's blood?" Sam looked dazed.

"If you knew Lianne, you would not be surprised," Katie laughed. "Sarah, virgin, wore the necklace, got smashed with cow blood thanks to Lianne's cooking skills and then went out dancing. Unwittingly sending me, a demon and herself here."

"Huh," Sam said, leaning back. "That's unlucky."

"Yeah," Katie agreed, once again going to read her book. "Anyways, I don't know where Sarah is."

"Are you not worried?" Sam asked.

"Um, no?" Katie said, giving a slight laugh. "She's a grown up. She can take care of herself."

* * *

Sarah could not take care of herself. The store was a maze.

That morning, she had told Katie she wanted to explore the town before they had to do all the hunting stuff. It had resulted in her meandering through different stores, and using the wad of cash Bobby had given them to pay for a bus ride downtown. She bought a disposable camera and snapped a few pictures of the downtown and a few cute shops.

Then she had wandered onto the bus, out to some shopping box stores. It had sounded like a good idea, but now she was lost in an Ikea. She had never seen one in real life. The shops did not exist in the Maritimes, but she had heard comedians and shows mention it. Now she knew why they made fun of the place, it was confusing, the signs were crap, the names of things were meaningless jumble of letters and she kept ending up in the cafeteria. To make matters worse, she could not remember which bus she had used to get out here. She was stranded in Ikea-land and she had no idea how to get back to the motel. She wasted one picture doing a sad 'I'm lost' face, and then started to worry.

As her eyes scanned the group of middle aged ladies examining a mountain of tea lights, Sarah could have yelled in delight at the sight of a worker. Running over and trying not to knock over a glass display.

"Excuse me," she called out, catching the ladies attention. She looked to be early fifties, with greying hair but a pleasant, kindly smile. "Sorry to interrupt you, but would it be possible to use the phone?"

"Sure dear," the lady said pleasantly, guiding her through the maze with an uncanny knowledge of the layout. Sarah would never work in a store like this, she would just keep getting lost. When she was directed to the phone behind the customer service desk and told to dial nine before the number, Sarah had to pause and think of who to phone.

Bobby had given both Sarah and Katie a list of everyone's cell phone numbers. Now, she could not call Bobby, he was hours away. She thought of calling Dean since he was the one with a car. But he had made such a deal out of them coming; she did not want to give him any actual valid points against them coming along. She wasn't interested in hunting, but she did not want to be left at Bobby's. Katie would make fun of her for the rest of her life. Literally. She would never live this down. Sam ... Sam was actually an option. He wouldn't mind too much, and was less likely to make fun of her. Though he would probably tell Dean and then it went back to her first point. So that left one person. Cas.

Dialling Castiel's number, Sarah crossed her fingers that the angel would answer. "Hello," said a gravely voice on the other side.

"Cas?" Sarah said, "I kind of need you to –"

"I'm behind you," Castiel said, though this time his voice was also coming from directly behind her. Grinning she hung up the phone and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm so sorry you had to show up!" She gushed, smiling up at his confused face.

"Why are you apologizing?" Cas asked, with his signature head tilt.

"I'm Canadian," she said, waving away the question. "I really need your help. I am completely lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah, I came into this store and I can't find my way out. I keep ending up in the cafeteria," Sarah explained.

Castiel looked down at her, face serious, considering the situation. He then looked up and tilted his head. "Are those not the doors there?" He asked.

Sarah turned around and was embarrassed to see the glass doors just barely past a large Santa display. In her defence, it was not extremely obvious.

"Never, ever tell anyone about this," Sarah said, dead serious. "Come on, we better try to get through the Christmas shoppers. How do you want to do this? Hand or shoulder?"

"What?" Cas asked, bewildered and scared at the thought of trying to walk through the crowd of holiday shoppers.

"Listen, we are about to dive into a sea of shoppers. Women shoppers... during the holidays ... I suggest we either hold hands or you hold my shoulder, otherwise we are going to get separated. This works, my friends and I do this at really crowded bars. Just don't let go," Sarah explained.

Castiel blinked down at her, face completely unreadable, but serious. As if the decision to touch either hand or shoulder was life or death in variety. Rolling her eyes and getting impatient, Sarah grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowds. Not scared to elbow and squeeze her way through the crowds, muttering a 'sorry' or 'I'm so sorry' or 'excuse me', Sarah kept her eyes on the prize. The light shining through the doors was like heaven to Sarah right now. Taking her first step out into real world, Sarah let go of Castiel's hand and spun in a happy circle. The bone-chilling cold wind was a welcome embrace next to the stuffy body-heat of the packed store. Smiling back at the angel, Sarah spread her arms wide.

"We're free!" She yelled, skipping back to Cas, holding his hands out in front of them both. "You, mister angel sir, are awesome and amazing and I owe you big time!"

"I did think humans complimented people this often," Castiel commented.

"True, depends on the person. Kind of like how it depends on the angel," Sarah said, walking towards the bus stop beside Castiel. "I mean Uriel was a dick. You aren't. Plus, I mean, I'm not lying. You are pretty amazing. I mean, you put up with Dean."

Castiel smiled at her, before looking around.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The bus stop," Sarah answered. "You don't mind taking the bus do you?"

"I have never been on a bus," Castiel commented.

"It's not too exciting," Sarah shrugged. "But it s a skill everyone should have. Come on, I'll show you."

It took them two hours to get back to the motel. First they asked every bus if it went to the right location. It was a small city, there were only four busses and they came every half-hour during the holiday time. The first hour was spent waiting. The wind was cold, and Sarah thought her fingers would fall off. However, she spent the entire time telling Castiel stories of her world. She explained snow fights (and why they were fun), and explained the joys of hot chocolate on a cold day. It was fun. Sarah took a few photographs of Castiel and her waiting. When the bus came, Sarah was overjoyed to get onto the bus, where it was much warmer. They were on the bus for forty-five mintues traveling up and down the small city. The bus seemed to go everywhere else, until finally they got to the closest drop off point. Sarah could tell it was a small city when the only people using the bus were the extremely elderly. One man had to be over ninety. Smiling she made small-talk with him while Cas listened. Unfortunately the closest drop off point was a good ten minute walk to the motel. The reason it took fifteen minutes was when Sarah forced Castiel to stop with her in a small cafe on the way. There she ordered two hot chocolates which they drank the rest of the way home.

"You are a very different person," Castiel commented as they saw the hotel down finally come into sight.

"Good different?" Sarah asked laughing.

"I think so," Castiel thought hard. "You seem much happier than I am used to."

Sarah sighed and kept her eyes in front of her. "Sam and Dean have been through a lot. There was a time, before you, when they were much more like me. Or maybe not like me, but definitely not as serious. You can't blame them; they've literally been to hell and back."

"Yes," Castiel agreed.

"I'm lucky. I know that. Not many people get what I did. A family, a home, friends ... I have a lot to be happy for I guess," Sarah said, thinking about it.

"But you don't anymore," Castiel said.

"Not true," Sarah objected. "I have family, Katie is here. I have a home, it might move around and change, but Bobby's opened his house for me. Dean, however reluctantly, has let me in on his home – the impala. And I have you, don't I?"

Castiel looked at her and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You're my friend. See, I have everything that matters in life," Sarah smiled. "I want to go home, but there's comfort in knowing that I have things here which I care about as much."

Finally at the motel, Sarah noted that her room was in complete darkness, and the only light came from Sam and Dean's room.

"Come on," Sarah said, nudging Castiel. "Enough of this serious talk; let's go see what needs killing."

As the two of them entered the house, they were immediately jumped on by three worried people. It was five in the evening, there had been no word from Sarah, it was starting to very dark and they had started to get extremely worried.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!" Katie agreed. "You said you were going to go for a walk this morning, and you don't show up until five?"

"You really should have called guys," Sam said quietly from over in his corner, laptop still on the table in front of them.

"We've been working our butts off!" Katie scolded. "You have no idea how worried I was getting."

"I'm sorry guys," Sarah apologized, taking off her coat. It made her feel incredibly guilty to think she had worried them so much. "So ... how's the research coming?"

"Horrible," Katie complained, throwing her book onto the bed. "Nothing interesting or note-worthy ever happened in 21 Daniels Street."

"Wait, 21 Daniels Street?" Sarah asked, glancing around the room. "It was a speakeasy in the twenties."

Three incredulous faces turned to her. "How the hell would you know that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Sarah, that's super random," Katie added.

"William told us," Castiel answered, not giving any more information.

"William?" Dean prompted.

"He was this old guy on the bus, we had a great chat," Sarah answered. "He told us all about the house, it was built by his uncle."

"I can't believe you got to go have fun, while I was stuck inside all day – and you still have more information than I do," Katie said, smiling at Sarah.

"What can I say? I'm lucky," Sarah fired back.

* * *

_AN: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I am enjoying all of them. It's nice to see so many following the story. I need to go, but I hope everyone is having a great weekend. ~Ella _


	12. December 12

_AN: Chapter Twelve! It's not what I was planning to write, but I didn't have enough time to do that. :( So tomorrow's chapter will be a lot of action. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

**December 12**

Sarah had to admit she was disappointed. Though she had been wary of joining a hunt, definitely less enthusiastic than Katie, she could not deny that a part of her really wanted to start the hunt. Both she and Katie had promised not to enter the house or in any way put themselves in harm's way. It was a promise Sarah fully intended to keep.

When Sarah had woken up the next morning, she had felt a thrill of knowledge that today they would bring down the ghost, who seemed to be killing at random in the house. Yes, she was first in the shower, she ate some of the cereal they had picked up on the drive, and her and Katie joked and teased about who the ghost was.

It wasn't until she took her first step out of the motel room that the day turned from awesome to crap-tastic. That glittering moment of awareness was the second in-between her feet slipping out beneath her and her butt hitting the wet, cold, ice-covered ground. Katie, still in the room, hands on knees from laughing so hard.

"Shut it," Sarah groaned, rubbing her backside as she stood up, quickly grabbing the doorframe to stay upright. "I hate ice."

"Do you think we can make it to Sam and Dean's room?" Katie asked while peeking her head out the door.

"Let's try," Sarah gritted, using the wall to keep her balance as she slid her feet along the ice covered pavement. Hitting her face were small pellets of freezing rain which stung her cheeks. Reaching her destination she rapped loudly and consistently until she heard the sound of the chains being pulled back. Dean opened the door, which Sarah and Katie quickly crammed in.

"Hey," Sam said from the bed, doing up his shoes as the two girls came in. "We were just going to grab you, we're heading to the dinner down the street before getting started today."

"Uh, no," Katie shook her head, her hair already having a coat of ice around each individual strand. "Like hell am I going back out there. It's been freezing rain all night."

"I already fell on my ass once," Sarah agreed, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of the hotel room.

"Well, we have a job to do, so if you want to stay here, that's fine with me," Dean said.

"You are seriously not considering driving in this weather?" Sarah worried. "I really don't think you should."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately ghosts don't really care about ice storms," Sam said.

"Listen, how many people have died?" Sarah asked.

"Five over the past ten years," Dean answered checking each gun before packing them in his pack.

"Exactly, and the last one was?" Katie prompted, seeing where Sarah was going with this.

"A week ago," Sam answered glancing between both girls.

"And no one is suicidal enough to go out in this weather. It's too slippy. So there is no immediate threat. The only thing that will happen if you go out in this weather is a car crash," Sarah said, smiling in victory.

"Or," Dean said. "this is the perfect time to go because there is no one around."

"Car crash?" Katie asked, looking up at Dean with big eyes. "What about the Impala?"

"... Damn," Dean cursed, sitting down in his bed. "So, what do you think we should do?"

Sarah and Katie glanced at each other.

"You stopped at a liquor store right?" Katie grinned. "Nothing we can do, we should maybe have some fun."

"It's ten in the morning," Sam shook his head, after Dean seemed to seriously consider the option.

"How about a card game?" Sarah suggested eagerly.

Later that afternoon, Sarah was feeling buzzed as she laughed at Sam and Dean relating some previously unknown pranks of their childhoods. The cards lay forgotten on the table, and Dean kept filling up everyone's drinks.

"Okay, I have a question!" Katie announced. "Sam, I have been dying to know something."

"Okay?" Sam replied, a bit taken aback by Katie's enthusiasm.

"You went to university, yes?" Katie questioned.

"Yes ..."

"And you had a girlfriend?"

"Yes ..."

"And you went to parties?"

"Yes ..."

"Just say your question!" Sarah demanded.

"Do you dance?" Katie smiled. "Like silly dance. I mean, out at a club bouncing around dancing."

"Why do you want to know that?" Sam asked, blushing a deep red.

"Dude, no," Dean said, shaking his head. "Please god no."

"What?" Sam defended. "It's university!"

"So what?" Dean laughed, enjoying the age-old tradition of tormenting his little brother. "Did you like going clubbing?"

"I think he should show us his moves," Sarah laughed.

"No," Sam said vehemently. "Anyways, we don't have music."

"Oh, that's not a problem," Katie smiled smugly pulling out her ipod, taking off the headphones and putting on her most ridiculous dance song ever. She hesitated over Beyonce, but decided she wasn't that mean.

"No," Sam shook his head.

"Oh come on," Sarah said grabbing his hands and pulling with all her might, but the guy was too large. "Don't be a loser!"

"Yeah, come on!" Katie cheered.

"Yeah Sammy, show them your moves," Dean laughed, helping Sarah by shoving Sam into the middle of the room.

Looking at all of them in exasperation, Sam realised there was no way out of this situation. Quickly downing his drink, he decided he might as well do something quick and painless which would allow him to sit down fast. Rolling his eyes, he raised the roof. Sarah, not wanting to be left out, joined him. He couldn't help but laugh, even though his face felt like it was on fire, at seeing everyone having so much fun. Dean was actually laughing. Sam could not remember the last time he had seen Dean laugh. Even though he knew that he would enjoy years of torturous teasing due to this, Sam felt a strong desire to keep everyone laughing. So he switched from raising the roof to sprinkler. Catching on Sarah announced she was washing the car.

"What is this?" A gravelly voice asked.

Sarah had to grab a chair to keep from falling over. A smile, so wide it hurt her cheeks, over took her face. "It's Cas!" she announced, running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Why is Sam having a fit?" Castiel asked, worried.

"No, no, he's trying to dance," Sarah explained.

"Hey!" Sam called out from the other side of the room.

"I thought you were hunting today?" Castiel wondered aloud.

"Ice day," Sarah replied cheerfully. "I fell on my ass, because it was so slippy outside and Katie and I convinced the boys not to drive when the television says it's a big ice storm. And you know how Dean loves the Impala, it's almost a sexual thing –"

"Hey!" Dean said in indignation.

"Well it is," Sarah defended her comment. "And then we started to play cards, but they wanted to play poker and we wanted to play hearts, and we ended up just drinking instead, which is awesome. Even thought I think I might have had too much. You're eyes are pretty."

"Yeah, Sarah, honey, you're cut off," Katie said.

"Bitch," Sarah said smiling widely at her best friend. "I love you."

"Love you too," Katie said, rolling her eyes, used to her friend's drunken behaviour.

"I think I love all you guys," Sarah said. "In fact, I'm going to tell you how you stop the apocalypse!"

"Whoa, I think someone needs to go back to our room," Katie said, pulling Sarah up off the bed.

"No, no ... no," Sarah said, pulling away and sitting beside Dean. "These guys have been through so much! They shouldn't have to go through more, maybe if we just tell them, they won't."

"Or we would destroy this reality," Katie tried to reason, not liking the fact that none of the boys were trying to stop Sarah.

"Dean, Sam, the answer is love," Sarah said solemnly.

"... Love?" Dean asked, thinking he might not have heard right.

Sarah just nodded her head, completely serious. "Love."

Katie shook her head and got Sarah standing.

"See, when it comes down to it – the apocalypse isn't about Lucifer or Michael. It's not about demons or angels, or anything supernatural – it's about you. The two of you choosing family over destiny. That's what Chuck says and Chuck's god." Sarah was able to say as Katie dragged her from the room.

"See you boys in the morning," Katie called out. "Hunting tomorrow!"

"Wait," Sarah paused at the door. "Cas, you are pretty. Much more so than those two."

"Okay, we're gone," Katie said as they disappeared into the night.

"Chuck is god?" Castiel asked Sam and Dean, who just shook their heads.

"She's drunk dude," Dean said.

"So Chuck's not god?" Castiel asked, confused.

"No, he isn't," Sam said. "People kind of just say things when they're drunk."

"So I am not prettier than the two of you?" Castiel pondered, ignoring the looks Sam and Dean sent him.

Dean scoffed. "Forget it Cas. We should get back to this case."

* * *

_AN: There it is! Thank you my lovely reviewers! I need to get going otherwise I would write more. But hey - at least I got a chapter up. :) ~Ella _


	13. December 13

_AN: Chapter thirteen, as promised, a bit more action oriented. Also, I am happy to announce that this is now my most reviewed fanfiction. :) Which makes me happy._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

**December 13**

Sarah looked up from her seat in the car, glancing worriedly at the run down house which stood in front of them. Half the windows were smashed in; parts of it had graffiti sprayed in large black swirls in lower, easy to reach places. The windows which were not broken were caked with dirt, obscuring anything which was occurring inside from people walking by. Paint peeled from its railings and there was a slight overall discolouration which sent chills running through Sarah. Of course, the chills might also be from knowing that there was a murderous ghost in there.

Earlier that day, they had driven over sand and salt covered roads to the Willowdale Retirement Center. A low lying, single story home which kept fresh flowers on their counters and smelt like a hospital. Once there, Sarah had insisted on being honest. She had told the secretary she had wanted to speak with William. The middle aged lady had been overjoyed at the sight of four young bodies being friends of Willy, as she called him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the pretty lady," William had greeted, clapping his veined hands in delight. Opening them wide, she had returned his hug in earnest.

"How can I stay away from such an amazing story teller?" Sarah had asked.

"And where is your beau? Cal was it?" William asked, walking over to Cas, who stood as stoic as ever. "Nah, I remember. I might be old, but the cog is still turning, thank the lord for that one. Cas, good to see you, young man."

Shaking his hand in delight, William then turned to the rest of the group.

"And you've brought a group!"

"I hope you don't mind," Sarah said, sitting down in one of the chairs in the 'music room' as it had been labelled. Even though, the only musical thing in the entire room was a piano which seemed to have a thin layer of dust on it. "I was so eager to hear the rest about 21 Daniels that I simply had to stop by before we had to leave. These are Sam, Dean and Katie – the ones I told you about."

"I see, well, what would you like to know about the old homestead?" William asked, also taking a seat beside Sarah.

"You were talking about when it was a speakeasy and that a tragedy kind of closed the joint down," Sarah prompted. "I would love to hear he story."

"Well," William started, obviously enjoying the audience. "It was nineteen-twenty-three. I was only four, but it was my Uncle who was running the bootleg operation. One of these thugs they'd hired was real nasty – One-Eyed Lucy is what they called him."

"I'm sorry, One-Eyed Lucy?" Dean interrupted.

"Yeah, I think his name was Luke or something, but see, he was missing his left eye. Never said how it happened, but he was a mean sonofagun. He was in charge of making sure the liquor got to 21 Daniels with no problem and let's just say his partners had a habit of vanishing. He ran that gig for four years, after they passed the bill in 1919 – my birthday actually. And then, on a cold December night, he disappeared himself." William said with relish.

"Disappeared?" Sam prompted, eagerly leaning forward.

William nodded sagely. "Oh yes, but there was lots of speculation, but one thing everyone was sure of was that he was arguing with my aunt that night, right in front of the bar. Out charges my uncle and they get in a fist fight, now no one saw how the fight ended, but old One-Eyed Lucy was never heard from again."

"What do you think happened to his body?" Dean asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure," William said, "but it is a bit suspicious that the place was undergoing construction at the time, if you catch my drift. Yes, I remember my older brother Danny telling me that he was in the very walls. But, he might have just been trying to scare me – you know how brothers are."

Sam and Dean both nodded in agreement.

"So, enough of this gruesome story, were you able to try some hot chocolate finally Cas?" William asked happily.

"Yes," Castiel replied. "It was delicious."

And so the five of them had left the retirement home, and driven straight to the house. Sarah looked up at it with trepidation. Katie and she had kept her promise; they stayed in the car as the guys went in to kill some evil. Sarah had never fought anything in her life. She didn't even know how to throw a punch, so it seemed that the smartest, sanest thing to do would be to wait outside the creepy building.

"Oh god, I am bored and cold," Katie complained, flipping through the file that Sam had left with them. It contained all the information on the victims, some of which looked very professional and not public-viewing material.

"Something seems wrong with all this," Sarah said, feeling very uneasy looking at the house.

"Feeling a bit queasy at the thought of them burning a corpse?" Katie asked. "Like, for real, not just television burn a corpse."

"No," Sarah said truthfully, she hadn't really thought of it. Now that it was real, it was a bit more disgusting. "No ... all the victims were women right?"

"Yep," Katie said, glancing at the contents of the file. "Found the next day hanging in the window, or leaning against the window with their necks slit, or this one was bashed in the head repeatedly before being placed in the window. Huh, wonder if his body is near the window."

"Katie, if you were walking by here, why the hell would you go into this house?" Sarah asked.

"No way in hell would I go in there," Katie said, also looking at the house. Frowning, she seemed to catch onto what Sarah was saying. "So why would these women go into the house?"

To both of their horror, the radio in the impala turned itself on, picking up static.

"Oh god, what do we do?" Sarah asked, grabbing hold of Katie's coat.

"I don't know. Stay in the car?" Katie said.

"Right, because if this was a show and I saw us leave, I would be screaming we were idiots at the screen," Sarah reasoned.

"Right, that sounds weird, but you are right," Katie nodded, as the two of them huddled closer together and looked around in fear. "Do you see any salt or iron?"

"No, oh god," Sarah said, searching around the backseat. "Damn it, why do they keep everything in the trunk? That is so not practical for situations like these!"

"Check the front dash," Katie suggested, also feeling around the floor and searching under the seats. "Is this the Impala or not? Where is something ghost repellent?"

Sarah leaned forward and ruffled through the dashboard, finally finding a small pack of salt. As she glanced up, a scream caught in her throat as she came face to face with the ghostly-pale face One-Eyed Lucy. His face was right on the other side of the window. It was ghastly - his left eye socket was heavily scratched all around the gaping hole, leaving him with only one full eyebrow and half a nose.

Grabbing Katie, they both hugged each other tight as they curled up in the opposite corner of the vehicle. Too scared to speak, they just watched, frozen in terror, as the ghost leered at them through the passenger side window. Clutching the salt tight between them, Sarah did not like the look of that smile making its way onto One-Eyed Lucy's face.

"Why is he out here?" Katie asked.

"Didn't he die on the street and then they must have dragged his body inside," Sarah commented. Not liking the idea that now One-Eyed Lucy wanted to do that to one of them. Katie seemed to be thinking the same thing as her grip on Sarah tightened. Sarah had just enough time to be thankful that they had stayed in the car, when Lucy simply disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Sarah asked, wide-eyed and glancing around.

"I don't know," Katie said, neither of them moved a muscle as their eyes moved frantically all around them. "We should have had them drop us off at the motel."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "Next time."

"Right, next time," Katie confirmed.

Then a face appeared again, this time in the passenger seat. Yelling in fright, Sarah threw a fistful of salt at the ghost as it reached for her.

"How the hell did it get into the car?" Katie screamed.

"I don't know! What do we do?" Sarah screamed back, not even realising.

"Okay, he died here, so maybe it's like, as long as we are in front of the house, he can get us," Katie tried to reason. "There was a cafe we passed about two blocks back. It was full of people.'

"Run for it?" Sarah asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Katie asked, not liking the idea of leaving the car, but seeing no alternative. They didn't have a lot of salt left, and who knew how long the boys would be. Right now, they just needed to stay alive.

"Right," Sarah nodded. "On three, we run."

"This is not going to end well," Katie said, filled with dread as she grabbed the door handle.

"Yep," Sarah agreed, grabbing the other door handle. "One, two, THREE!"

Yanking the door open, Sarah did not even make it five steps in, even as she pumped her legs as hard as she could, when she felt cold, damp hands grasp her ankle. It brought her crashing to the ground, hitting her head against the ice covered sidewalk, the bag of salt slipping from her fingers. She saw Katie still running, not noticing Sarah had fallen. For a brief half-second she thought about calling out. The thought of Katie running after her to help stopped her though, she would rather Katie was safe. She had barely enough time to come to that decision than she was yanked backwards, arms over the head to protect it from being bumped on the front stairs she was dragged up, tossed through the front door and slammed into a wall.

Crumpled on the floor, Sarah looked up, her body aching with pain. Great. She was in the creepy killer house. She had to think. She watched Supernatural all the time; she knew what was needed to get rid of a ghost; she could do this. With determination, Sarah staggered up onto her feet. Glancing around the room, Sarah could have kissed someone in delight at the sight of an old fireplace, with fire poker and other stuff used for a fireplace beside it. Stumbling over there and trying to ignore the pain shooting through her body, Sarah grabbed the poker and surveyed the room. Drawing on her other television obsession, Criminal Minds, she remembered Agent Morgan telling Penelope to wait in a corner in case her shooter came back. Quickly given a silent thanks to the beautiful Shemar Moore, she took position in the corner which allowed her to see the two entranceways into the room.

"I can do this," she prepped herself. "It's like baseball, which I suck at. But the guys face is a lot bigger than a little ball. I can do this."

She had no more time to prep when the ghost was back, moving way faster than a normal human. Closing her eyes, Sarah started to swing the poker with all her might, as fast as she could, in front of her. After a couple of seconds, Sarah peeked one eye open, the room was empty again. Then the room started to tremble, wind gushing through, knocking her cursed bangs into her eyes. Then there he was, One-Eyed Lucy, looking very pissed off.

"Get away from her!" Katie shouted, bursting into the room, throwing salt from the bag Sarah had dropped at the ghost.

The wind stopped suddenly, as the salt repelled the spirit.

"Katie!" Sarah called, tossing the fire place sweeper at her.

"What good is a broom?" Katie asked, bewildered.

"It's iron, hold it from the bristles," Sarah instructed quickly, feeling the wind starting to pick up again.

"Figures I get the lame weapon," Katie complained quietly, holding the little broom in front of her. "This sucks."

"Yes, it really does," Sarah agreed, gasping as Lucy appeared behind Katie. "Behind you!"

Swinging the broom blindly, she swept the iron handle through the ghost repelling him. "At least it works," Katie said, backing up beside Sarah.

The thing started to come faster and faster. Sarah's arms ached, and started to feel like lead, every time she raised them to take a swing. Katie did not seem to be doing much better. They could not last much longer, when suddenly, as One-Eyed Lucy appeared once again; the spirit seemed to go up in flames, disappearing right in front of them.

Still holding their make-shift weapons up, they heard footsteps coming from the staircase. Dean, Sam and Castiel each took a double glance at the two girls. Sarah knew she must be quite the sight, holding a fire poker, covered in slush from being dragged. Katie just looked weird holding a broom. Both of them were completely out of breath.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, looking very concerned, glancing around the room, as if looking for an attacker.

"I thought you were staying in the car?" Sam said, walking over to the girls, checking to make sure they were alright.

"Yeah, well, One-Eyed Lucy literally drag me in here," Sarah defended. "It's not like I had a choice."

Cas frowned and looked at both girls. "You are not hurt," he asked, very serious.

"Heavily bruised," Sarah replied. "But I'll survive."

"Just out of breath," Katie said, before rounding on Sarah. "And you! You! Next time a sociopathic killer ghost grabs you, let me know. A nice little yelp would be acceptable. Do not let me run two blocks, only to realise what happened, to run all the way back!"

Sarah looked down sheepishly. "I figured one of us in trouble was enough," she muttered.

"Well, we're best friends, sisters, soulmates even, so there is never just one of us in trouble, got it?" Katie lectured, before grabbing Sarah in a tight hug, ignoring the fact she was soaking wet.

"Ugh, enough of the chick flick moments," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we're chicks, it's totally allowed for us," Sarah pointed out as she and Katie finally dropped their weapons. Limping along as they exited, Sarah was surprised to find Castiel came up beside her, placing his hand on her waist. "Um?"

"You look like you are having trouble walking again," Castiel said stoically. "This is how you help someone who cannot walk."

It took a split second for Sarah to realise he was talking about when she broke her shoe at Bobby's. Smiling up at the angel, she did not have the heart to tell him she could hobble along just fine. Ignoring the glances the other three sent them, Sarah let Castiel help her back to the car.

* * *

_AN: Reviewers are awesome people who make authors insanely happy. So please review. Shilo-shadow ... I will consider. lol. Aryll, I had to have a Canadian OC ... being Canadian. I am a stickler for slang, and I always slip up and put in Canadian slang, not even realising it. This time, I could add some on purpose. For example, "slippy" is how every single maritimer I know says slippery. maskedchick; happy to make you laugh! _

_~ Ella _


	14. December 14

_AN: Chapter fourteen, day fourteen ... is it okay to say that I'm amazed I've been able to keep this up? Quickly, knock on wood. Do not want to jinx myself, but I am quickly approaching the halfway mark. :) ~ Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**December 14**

Katie glanced in the window of the motel. Sarah had left with Dean to pick up some food. Castiel had disappeared god only knew where. So Sam was the only one left beside her – just the way she had planned. Through the frosted window Katie could see Sam, in what she considered a "classic Sam pose", one elbow on the table, laptop open in front of him, legs stretched out, and jeans, boots and layered shirts included. Yes, it was the same position she saw flitter across her television screen for years, almost every week.

Already knowing the door was locked because they were paranoid people with serious issues, she knocked on the door, glancing around the parking lot to make sure the Impala wasn't pulling up or that Castiel had popped back over. Sam opened the door and stepped back, letting her slip inside. She walked over to the table and dumped her backpack at her feet.

"All packed?" Sam asked, taking up his seat once again.

"Yes," Katie replied, before leaning forward, a dangerous gleam in her eye. "Sam ... how handy are you with a computer?"

"Better than Dean," Sam snorted."Why?"

"I need your help ..."

* * *

WHACK!

Sarah was a mean, mean, cruel person ... and very happy about it. At least, she was right this instant. She and Dean had decided to go to the cafe and pick up some breakfast that didn't make Sarah want to puke.

After driving around, looking for a parking place, Sarah was delighted to see the park across from the cafe. She had begged Dean to let them park on the other side, so that way they could walk through. The ice had been covered with perfect fluffy, wet snow. After rolling his eyes, but smiling a little at Sarah's contagious enthusiasm, he had parked on the other side of the park.

What happened next was completely unplanned. Dean had been walking a little in front of her, not enjoying the sight of snow covered trees and the crisp chill air. Sarah barely realised she had formed a snowball, until she had fired it at Dean. In her defence, she was aiming for the middle back – she wasn't completely heartless. Instead she got the worst snowball landing location ever. It hit his neck, right were the coat collar ended. It was sure to go down his shirt.

Of course, it probably did not help when he turned around, wide-eyed in shocked surprise, that Sarah was having problems standing from laughing so hard. Yes, Sarah was hunched over, hands on knees, trying to get her breath back. Dean, if someone asked him later, was just helping her get over the laughing fit when he threw his own one. It hit its mark, landing right smack in her face.

After that, it was on.

Sarah quickly learned that there was no way in hell she was going to win. Dean was actually used to living on his great aim, agility and attack strategy. Sarah was more of a throw a bunch of snow and hope something hits something. It also did not help her that she was still bruised from being slammed into a wall by a ghost the day before. Sarah laughed continually, unable to stop even as she was pelted by snow. By the time they made it to the cafe, they were covered in snow and laughing hard.

By the time, they were back in the Impala and Sarah was trying to warm her hand using the tea she had ordered. She glanced at Dean and almost did a double take. It registered how sad it was that Dean smiling was something so rare it made Sarah do a double-take.

"You're a good guy Dean," Sarah announced.

"Uh huh," he smirked at him, raising his eye brows suggestively.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "Please, you are such a taken man."

"What?" Dean asked, his light-heartedness disappearing.

"You, Dean, are practically married," Sarah smiled at him.

"No I'm not," Dean denied, frowning out the windshield.

"Not right now," Sarah shrugged. "I am not going to say much more than this. I know we've been cryptic about the future, and we've warned you it's not exactly a walk in the park, but there is some good. I like her, so I really hope, for your sake, that one aspect doesn't change. I think you really needed it."

"Well that's cryptic." Dean looked pensively at the girl beside him.

"Yeah, it really sucks," Sarah nodded. "I really don't do secrets. I'm the type of person that talks about their emotions and what they think and feel. So, having this knowledge ... I don't think I can wait months."

Sarah leaned back and looked at Dean. "I am really happy that I got a chance to know you guys, like really know. You're a great group of people."

"You really like to compliment people don't you," Dean laughed, not knowing how to take the compliments.

Sarah laughed. "That's what Cas said. You two are spending way too much time together."

* * *

Sam was going to regret ever agreeing to help Katie. She was bossier than Dean when she got going.

"No, you are doing it wrong," Katie moaned. "I thought you were this brilliantly smart kid that went to Stanford and shit."

"Well excuse me for not being all-knowing," Sam snapped, tired of hearing Katie gasp, moan or make comments under her breath every time he did anything.

The sound of the Impala stopped their brewing argument. Glancing at each other, Sam quickly shut off his laptop, as Sarah shoved the items of her backpack out of sight. As a snow covered Dean and Sarah walked in, they immediately realised something was wrong. Both Katie and Sam were acting way too innocent. Dean shrugged it off, knowing he would make his brother spill later. Sarah just ignored it, eagerly telling Sam and Katie about the snow fight. She might have spun it better for herself a tiny bit, mostly to get a rise out of Dean.

"You got your ass whooped by a girl," Sam laughed.

"Hey!" Dean said. "I did not get my ass whooped by a girl."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night," Sarah teased, enjoying the sight of the brothers fighting like normal siblings.

"Weak man," Katie added, shaking her head. "Weak."

"Whatever, is everyone packed?" Dean asked, trying to change the subject.

As everyone nodded their agreement, Dean continued. "Okay, we eat and then hit the road. If we leave this early, we should make it to Bobby's by seven, maybe seven-thirty."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam said, grabbing his order from the large paper bag Dean had brought with him.

* * *

Arriving back at Bobby's Sarah was surprised to find how much the run-down house felt like home. It contained a certain familiarity, warmth and comfort she felt when she would pull into the driveway of her parent's house. It was the same feeling she had when she opened the door to the apartment she shared with friends. The same emotion as when she would sit in the living room, around this time every year, with the tree decorated, the fireplace roaring, and her family surrounding her – just talking, about nothing important. It was deep in her heart, a simple contentment which brought a bright smile to her lips.

Leaning her head against the window, she tried not to think about the past. Instead, she focused on the future. Was she just going to follow Sam and Dean around like a little lost puppy? Or would she try to make a life for herself?

For this one second, as Bobby welcomed them with open arms and a shot of holy water, Sarah simply let herself enjoy the warmth of the makeshift family she had chanced upon. There would be time for serious matters later; right now she had a story of the hunt to tell Bobby.

* * *

_AN: I'll admit, it was filler, but hopefully you enjoyed it none the less. Glad people enjoyed my "action" chapter, there will be more, promise. Only seventeen chapters to go. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited (figure I should thank the other people too, not just reviewers) - it makes me smile to see it in my inbox. ~Ella_


	15. December 15

_AN: Happy half-way mark everyone. Well, technically December is an uneven month, so the 15/16 is our halfway mark. I am celebrating tonight by going to a Christmas party with all the cast and crew of the last play I was in. Should be fun. Without further ado. _

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

**December 15**

Katie smiled radiantly down at Sarah's confused face. In her hands were two of her 'pretty dresses' which she had stashed in her backpack. The one was blue and sparkly, the other pink and flow-y. Katie had forgotten about the dresses completely with the excitement of the past few weeks. It was only yesterday when she and Sam had been working together, that she had noticed the dresses crunched into small balls and tucked at the bottom corner. She had been bringing them to Drew's because she had wanted his opinion on which one she should wear for Sarah's Birthday party. It seemed almost like another lifetime ago when she had been excited to see him, looking forward to Sarah's birthday and completely unaware that anything she watched on television was real.

"Seriously?" Sarah asked, she could not help the smile which started to spread across her own face.

"Seriously," Katie confirmed, tossing the blue one at her friend.

Giggling, they quickly got changed into their respective dresses. As they ran giddily back in the room, Katie noticed Sarah shivering.

"I'm flipping freezing," Sarah ran her hands up and down her bare arms.

"God, I just want to run around," Katie laughed.

Sarah nodded in agreement, glancing down at their sock clad feet and smiled back up at Katie. "Dude, come on!"

She grabbed Katie's hand and they ran down the stairs. It was perfect, the hardwood floors and open archways connecting the rooms. It made for the ideal area to do a little sliding. Letting go of Katie's hand, she took a few running steps before launching herself into a slide. Her socked feet slid smoothly over the flat surface and Sarah only wobbled a few times. When she stopped, she cheered Katie on.

Katie was laughing continuously, watching Sarah behaving like a child. This was more like the way things had always been. Sometimes, when they were alone together, they just couldn't help reverting back into their childish ways. Dressing up and sliding down the hallways was a perfect example of that. It wasn't even the first time they had done it. In first year, they had been one of the only people to remain in residence during Reading Week. So, after getting dressed up to watch the Oscars, Sarah, Katie and Elaina had taken to running through the hallways, sliding down the corridors as the RAs were not paying attention.

As Katie slid into the room, Sarah disappeared into the kitchen. She had no time to puzzle over where Sarah had gone when she slid, crashing into her from the kitchen archway. Falling into a mess tangle of arms and legs, they rolled off each other laughing.

"Hey look at this," Sarah said, standing up, holding something in her hand.

Katie glanced up only to have her heart stop. One minute Sarah was laughing and then she was falling. She collapsed onto the ground, her auburn hair spilling as she convulsed on the floor.

* * *

Dean and Sam were sitting with Bobby at the kitchen table, talking about a couple of cases which sounded promising. Sam laughed a little at something Bobby said, and Dean could not help but be happy for one second, content to be surrounded with what was left of his family.

Sarah ran in, wearing a dazzling blue mini-dress, interrupting their discussion on whether the electrical storms in Ohio were omens or weather patterns. Their jaws dropped, Dean realised he it had been way too long since he had seen anyone wearing bright vibrant colours. It seemed wrong somehow.

"Hi," she said before quickly running out of the room. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean in silent question, as they heard a thud and laughter erupt in the next room. Bobby just shook his head as he passed Sam another folder filled with notes on a potential hunt.

A scream in the other room had Dean and Sam on their feet without thought, running towards the source. As Dean ran into the living room, Dean felt ice run through his veins as he stared at Sarah convulsing on the ground, Katie screaming for them above her. Bobby wheeled over to her first, barking medical orders for Katie to follow. Dean blinked, got his attention back, and mouth in a grim line, ran forward with his brother to keep Sarah's head from banging anything.

Then Sarah went still, and it was a thousand times more terrifying then when she was thrashing around. If it was not for the slight rise and fall of her chest, Dean would have been sure she was dead.

"Sarah?" Katie called gently, kneeling beside her prone body. She stroked her bangs off her face and smoothed back the hair. Tears streamed down Katie's cheeks as she shook Katie's shoulders. "Honey, you need to wake up. Come on, Sarah? Sarah, please. I need you to wake up."

* * *

"What the hell could have done this?" Sam said as he paced outside of the guestroom which they had placed Sarah's comatose form on.

"Don't know," Bobby admitted with a sigh.

"Katie said something about Sarah picking a piece of something off the floor," Dean said, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe it was a cursed object?"

"Boy, I think I would know if I had a cursed object on the floor of my living room." Bobby dismissed.

"But what else could it be?" Sam questioned, looking thoughtfully into the room where Katie knelt beside Sarah's bedside. "I've never heard of anything doing that to someone."

"I'll call Cas," Dean said. "Maybe he'll have an idea."

Quickly dialling the familiar phone number, he crossed his fingers hoping Cas remembered how to answer his phone. Sure enough, he answered with his gruff "hello".

"Cas, we have an issue at Bobby's and ..." Dean did not need to continue as he was staring face-to-face with the angel, only inches separating them. Taking a step back, Dean hung up the phone.

"Is it the apocalypse?" Castiel asked seriously. Dean felt a bit bad that there had been no movement on that front, part of him wanted to just take another swing at the devil, but the colt didn't work. Nothing seemed to be working. At least he could keep hunting and killing evil things. Right now, he could work at saving the girl in there and keeping both Sarah and Katie safe.

"No, it's Sarah," Dean hesitated, not sure what to say.

"What about her?" Castiel asked intently, tilting his head in curiosity.

"She seems to have been cursed or something, we aren't sure," Dean said quickly. "I was hoping you might be able to tell."

* * *

Katie remembered hearing on television shows and in books that people in comas might be able to hear you. She wasn't sure if Sarah was technically in a coma or not. Maybe she was just asleep and would wake up any second and laugh at how foolish Katie had been to worry. They would blare music, dance around, try to show the boys of Supernatural how fun life could be. Katie could not shake the feeling that this was more though.

She glanced up as Castiel and Dean entered the room.

"Cas is going to check to see if he knows what's wrong," Dean told Katie, who glanced nervously at the angel.

"It won't hurt her like when you reach your hand in to check if a soul is there or if it's claimed, will it?" Katie asked, grabbing Sarah's lifeless hand in fright and concern.

Castiel tilted his head. "How do you know of that?" he asked.

Dean and Sam glanced in each other, wondering if this painful technique had been used on Sam in the future.

"No, it shouldn't hurt her," Castiel continued on when Katie just stared down at her and Sarah's hands.

"Right, go on then," Katie said, taking a deep settling breath as she took a step away from the bed.

* * *

Sarah knew exactly where she was. How she got there was a mystery. One minute she was in Bobby's living room, about to show Katie something, when BAM! It was like getting hit by a car, or at least, Sarah assumed it was. She had never been hit by a car so she couldn't really compare the two experiences.

She glanced around the tiny kitchen she found herself in, tears glistening in her eyes. She knew that stove, that fridge. She had helped paint the cupboards white with yellow trim. The painting of a basket of fruit had taken over an hour to hang, because it had to be exactly even with the fridge opposite it. On the fridge were pictures which stayed in place because of the little people magnets which she had bought as a present three years ago.

She had no idea how she had gotten there. For a minute, she wondered if maybe she was having a vivid dream of home. Or perhaps the opposite was true. Maybe she had had a vivid dream of being in the Supernatural world with Katie. At this point, all Sarah knew for sure was that she was confused.

Then a woman walked into the small kitchen. She had the same auburn hair, but hers was cut short, just below her chin. Her eyes were the same blue colour, and she wore a blouse and skirt. What caught Sarah's attention most of all, was the red puffiness around her eyes.

"Olivia," Sarah muttered, unable to believe her eyes.

* * *

_AN: So what did you think? I am not sure why, but I wish I had more time to work on it. Maybe when everything is done I will come back and edit this story a bit more. Not happy with this one, but at least it is posted on time. :) Tell me what you think, as you should all know by now I love my reviewers! ~Ella _


	16. December 16

_AN: Hello! Welcome to the half-way mark day two! We're have way done people! Yay! Happy readings! Only fifteen chapters to go!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **

**December 16**

Sarah huddled on the bed beside her sister, wishing with all her might that she could wrap her arms around her, or tell her she was okay. Olivia was curled on the bed crying, for the third time since Sarah half-came back. At first she had been terrified that with the out of body experience, she would see a reaper and have to go through "In your time of dying". Sarah was not as worried now. It was the next day and she had not seen any wispy figures or Tessa.

"Don't cry O," Sarah said, but for all intents or purposes, she might as well be talking to thin air. It did not matter what she did or said - Olivia was unable to see or hear her. She didn't even do that thing which Sam did with Dean, where he repeated some of Dean's phrases without meaning to. Nope, of course not, Sarah was stuck just watching her family suffer.

With a sigh of relief, she got up from the bed as Mike came into the bedroom. Sarah had always liked Mike, who was quiet, unassuming and the most solid, reliable guy she could have hoped for her sister to marry. Her like had turned into admiration as she watched him care for her sister when she was breaking down.

"Hey," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her quivering frame.

"I c-couldn't o-open the Tylenol bottle," Olivia laughed shakily, showing the bottle clutched in her trembling hands. "Don't know w-why that m-made me ball."

"Here, let me," Mike said, taking the bottle and opening it for her.

"I j-just am such a mess," Olivia hiccupped. "Sarah would hate to s-see me like this."

"You've got that right sis," Sarah whispered, perched on the dresser.

"Did you get the flyers put up?" Olivia asked, gaining control of her emotions. Sarah smiled slightly; it was the same as always. As long as she had a task then Olivia could focus and keep going.

"Of course," Mike said, gently kissing the top of Olivia's head. "I even added some to the outskirts of Dartmouth. Micmac mall is now officially covered and your parents' friends from Antigonish were up, so they are taking some flyers back down."

"Good," Olivia nodded. "I phoned the police again this morning. I think they're getting tired of hearing from me ... Mike it's been weeks, what if she's in a ditch somewhere or hurt and I ..."

Unable to continue, Olivia grabbed a fistful of Mike's shirt and cried pitifully into the fabric. Sarah looked away, wishing she could block out the sound of her sister breaking. Tears streaming down her own face, she slid off the dresser and onto the ground, burying her head against her knees.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, hating what she was doing to her family. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"I've brought soup," Sam said, shifting uneasily in the doorway. Katie did not even look up. She hadn't slept, hadn't changed, just stayed with Sarah in case she woke up. She had not even moved since Castiel had left the night before, unable to figure out what was wrong with Sarah. "Katie, you need to eat something."

Blinking, she looked up at Sam, as if only noticing he was there. "Food? How's Sarah supposed to eat?"

Sam sighed, couching down beside Katie. "First, we need you to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Katie dismissed, turning back to look at Sarah.

Sam was not sure what to do; Dean and Bobby were currently combing the downstairs living room, trying to figure out what Sarah might have touched. Sam had been sent to make sure they wouldn't have to hospitalise both girls. Sam was used to taking care of himself, and in many ways, he was used to taking care of Dean.

"Sarah won't like it if she wakes up and you've starved yourself," Sam tried to reason with her gently.

"She's all I have," Katie said, her eyes glistening. "We've had everything taken from us. I can't stay here without her, I'm not strong enough."

Sadness radiated off the girl, as Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He could not imagine if this was him and Dean. They would probably be trying to find something to kill, if not to fix the situation then to make them feel better.

* * *

Sarah had made it to her house. She was happy that temperature did not seem to affect her. Though, she felt extremely weird walking around in December outside in a blue sparkly dress. When she made it to her home, she could not help the huge smile that broke out on her face at the sight of the wood framed house. Going inside, Sarah felt tears once again fall down her cheeks. The Christmas tree was up. The lights weren't turned on, but Sarah did not think she had seen a more beautiful tree.

"Here you are Sarah," a voice said from behind her. Heart jumping into her throat she spun around and was face to face with her mother. For a moment, Sarah thought her mom could see her, but then she walked through her. "Your dad thinks I'm crazy for going ahead and wrapping your Christmas presents. Always an optimist. I figure, even if you aren't back in time for the holidays, that's okay. You can open them when you can."

"Oh mom," Sarah whispered. Watching as her mom placed a small wrapped present under the tree, her name written on a dollar store to/from sticker. "Thanks."

"I know you're okay," she continued. "I just hope you're happy, where ever you are."

"I am Mom," Sarah reassured her. "You know me, I'm always happy."

"Mom?"

* * *

"Sam?"

Dean stood in the doorway, and Sam could immediately tell something was wrong. Between the clenched jaw and flexing fists, his brother was not happy. Sending a quick reassuring smile at Katie, who did not respond. He got up and went into the hallway. Dean shut the door behind him.

"What?" Sam asked his mind still worrying over Katie.

"We think we found what Sarah picked up," Dean said, pulling a wad of tissues from his pocket. Seeing Sam's confused face, he rolled his eyes and unravelled the tissues to show the little piece of something.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Bobby thinks it's part of the necklace that brought the girls here," Dean said.

"Damn."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "I mean, what the hell dude? What piece of frigging jewellery does that?"

"I figured when it broke it just wouldn't work anymore," Sam admitted.

"When had anything ever been that easy?" Dean muttered, tucking the piece away in his pocket again.

"But Katie was telling me what she knew from the demon – about this necklace. It shouldn't have been activated without the ritual behind it. I mean, it requires cow blood Dean – and unless Bobby isn't telling us something, I don't think he's been tossing cows blood around his living room floor." Sam reasoned.

Dean shrugged, glancing at the closed door. "How's she holding up?"

Sam knew he was asking about Katie and sighed. "How would you be?"

* * *

Rob walked into the room, a tall lanky teenage boy, with more brown hair than auburn. Wearing the hoodie she had bought him last Christmas and holding his favourite Santa Clause hat.

"You talking to someone Mom?" Rob asked, sitting on the couch, his long legs stretching out under the coffee table.

"Just putting your sisters present under the tree," mother said, smiling slightly at the youngest one.

"Oh," Rob said, looking away. Unknowingly turning towards Sarah, his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Come on man," Sarah moaned. "Not you too. I can't have everyone weeping. I mean, I'm fine. Well, I guess being a bodiless spectre is not exactly ideal, but I'm sure Sam and Dean will think of some way to put it right. Kind of what they do."

"Oh, sweetie," Mom said, wrapping her arm around Rob's broad shoulders. "I miss her too."

Unable to say anything, Rob just nodded, blinking rapidly trying to clear his eyes.

Unable to watch her family suffer, Sarah quickly ran upstairs and glided through her bedroom door. It had remained untouched. The pink flowered wallpaper was the same one from her childhood. The bookcase she had painted as an art project when she was only ten, with books crammed in so tightly taking one out would create a massive landslide. The books ranged from books she had read as a child and continued on to her more adult novels. A pile of CDs were on top, the ones she had left behind, mostly 90s pop.

Her bed had the same afghan her great Aunt had made before passing away ten years ago. Her stuffed lion from the Lion King movie sat on her pillow. He had been named Cheesy after Olivia had said only her Simba was allowed to be called Simba. Curling up on her bed, she noticed she couldn't feel anything. The sheets had no texture; the sun streaming in through the window had no warmth, there was nothing.

"What am I supposed to do Cheesy?" Sarah asked. "How am I supposed to deal with this?"

Cheesy just stared back at her.

* * *

Katie was trying to pull herself together. It was this impossible battle. Half of her mind just didn't seem to be working. So she tried to listen as the three men in front of her ran down the options of what to do next. It killed her knowing it was the goddamn necklace that was behind this. Hadn't it done enough? Wasn't the pain of being forever removed from loved ones enough? Now it had to take away the one thread of sanity she had left?

Dean, Sam and Bobby were discussing research methods. Which books they had already read, which ones they need to get, different myths they had heard of about necklaces. The list of books they had already gone through was incredibly long, much more so than she had expected. She remembered Sarah saying that Katie had not missed much in the time she had been with the boys, just a lot of reading. Part of her had assumed it was just Sarah trying not to rub anything fun that might have happened in her face. Now she knew that it had been a lot of reading.

"She needs a doctor," Katie said finally speaking, quickly quieting the room. "We don't have the right medical things here. She needs professional help."

Silently the three men looked at each other. "She's right," Sam said.

"But ..." Katie said, seeing the flaw in her own plan. "Her health card, she doesn't have her health card."

"Wouldn't do a lick of good if she did," Bobby said. "You aren't exactly from this reality."

"Right, and you need to pay for health care right?" Katie said, trying hard to follow the conversation. "How does that work? Is there, like, I'm so confused."

"I'll get it set up," Bobby said, wheeling away to supposedly put together fake I.D.s for the girls.

"What if they realise the stuff is a fake? Will we be deported?" Katie asked.

"You won't be deported," Dean reassured.

"Good because, I mean, even if I went to Halifax, it wouldn't really be Halifax, not mine, you know?" Katie rambled. Stopping herself and taking a deep breath, Katie looked up in enough time to see the shared worried glances between brothers. "Don't worry; I'm not going to have a break down."

Dean and Sam had the decency to look a bit embarrassed at being caught in silent conversation. Katie just hoped she hadn't lied to them. She needed to focus.

Right now the only thing that mattered was Sarah waking up.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

_AN: Please review, it makes me smile and jump around like an idiot. I'm loving that there is a group of you really following the story. It helps me to remain dedicated to the chapter a day knowing other people are also dedicated to the story and characters. Also - I'll admit. Cheesy is my childhood toy. I try to not put anything about me in stories, but I couldn't help it this time. :) Hope you enjoyed ~ Ella _


	17. December 17

_AN: A late chapter, but I made it! Mwuhahahahahaha! A bit rushed, and I like some parts of it more than others. But owning a retail store in December is C-R-A-Z-Y. Seriously worked off my feet and working twelve or more hours everyday, all month. Hopefully my craziness does not reflect too much in the writing. :) Cause right now my talking sentences are not making much sense. Review! It helps my brain function! ~Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**December 17**

"Do you remember the time we decided to stay up all night? Back in grade five. We bought twenty packs of sour gumballs and Warheads. We thought we were so cool. At one in the morning, you wanted to go to sleep, so I kept you awake. Then at two, I wanted to give up, but you were wide awake by then, so you made sure I didn't. We kept going, one us wanting to give up, then the other. But it worked. We saw the sun rise through the bedroom window and it was like we had won this big victory. The floor was littered with pieces of papers. We had played MASH all night and figured out our entire lives. You were going to live in a shack, marry Brad Pitt and drive a limo, going to work as a marine biologist with ten kids. But that was how we got by. It was how we always got by, you and me. We always knew that when one of us was tired, the other would be armed with candy that would give us cankers that would last days and keep us going, even when we wanted to give up. So, I promise, _promise_, that I won't give up. I might be tired too, but I won't. I can't. You are going to wake up, and I will be here, holding your hand and pulling you through it. So don't give up. Not yet, please."

Katie sat, surrounded by beeping of medical machinery, holding the incredibly still hand of Sarah. Her colouration was white pale, giving Sarah a translucent quality which Katie never wanted to see ever again. Dean and Sam had gone back to Bobby's to shower and get breakfast. Katie had stubbornly refused to leave Sarah's side. She was going to damn well sit there until Katie woke up.

"The doctors in movies always suggest talking to patients," Katie continued. "I'm not sure if it would work, but at this point, I'm willing to try anything. Why did you have to pick up the goddamn necklace? Bobby is researching it a bit more. He says he's just happy that this time, they have more information to go by. I mean, we at least know it's a necklace. And we know which jewellery store it came from. So, real soon, we are going to know exactly how to get you to wake up. Until then, I will keep telling you so many stories, you will have to wake up, if only to tell me to shut it. Sound like a plan?"

"Who are you talking to?" A deep voice said from beside her, causing Katie to jump and look around. Castiel stood there, looking impassive as always. "You look terrible."

"Thanks Cas," Katie rolled her eyes. She knew she looked like shit, but who the hell cares? Katie certainly didn't. "You look stoic."

Castiel tilted his head.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"I was wondering if Sarah had woken yet," Cas said, frowning down at the comatose figure on the bed. "I see she has not."

Smiling up at the angel, Katie always marvelled at Sarah's ability to draw people to her. She seemed to always bring out the best in everyone she met. She certainly brought out the best of Katie. Now Katie was alone in this world, no Sarah, no family, no Drew.

"Have you been able to find anything useful?" Katie asked, remembering Castiel muttering something about trying to find some information before disappearing a few nights ago.

"No," was his clipped response, as he walked over to the other side of the bed. Katie watched as he stared down at Sarah. It started to make her a bit uncomfortable. It was that creepy, unblinking stare which Katie had always laughed at when watching on television. Now, it made her want to hit him on the back of his head. See if there was anything working up there.

"I'll give you a moment if you'ld like," Katie offered, standing up with groaning knees from sitting for so long.

"Why would I want a moment?" Castiel asked, honestly confused.

"I was just talking to her," Katie suggested. "Maybe you could try that. Let her know that we want her back."

Ducking out of the room, Katie used the moment to find the nearest bathroom and then hunt down a vending machine. She left behind one confused angel who seemed to be at a complete loss for what to do.

"I am supposed to talk to you," Castiel said. "But you can't hear me. I do not understand why I should be talking to someone who cannot listen."

Then he stood there, looking down at the sleeping girl. She seemed younger somehow, smaller, connected with all those tubes. The tubes did not seem nice. There was a horrible stench to the air that Castiel did not like. It ... displeased him to see Sarah in here. She had always seemed so lively and animated; it was unnatural to see her like this. It was times like these, similar to when Dean, Sam and Bobby had looked towards him to heal Bobby's legs, that Castiel felt the most ashamed of falling. What use was he if he could not even heal the people he had fallen for? It caused a pain he was unfamiliar with to see them suffer.

He had thought, from observing the Winchesters that being human was to suffer. However, these past few days, when he had been around Sarah, she did not seem to suffer like Dean. She had said it was because she had not lived through what Dean had. That was most likely true. Still, Sarah was the first human to ever give him hot chocolate, talk to him about nonsensical things and praise him for absolutely nothing. Castiel wondered if many humans were like Sarah. He wondered if Dean and Sam and Bobby had ever been like Sarah. The thought of a care-free Winchester was ... unsettling.

It was also unsettling how fast Sarah had been included in his limited number of humans he cared about.

"I am not sure what to say," he said after staring for an undetermined amount of time. He felt ... he paused to consider how he felt; tilting his head a little... it was definitely disappointment he felt. It was disappointment that he could not think of anything worth saying. He had heard Katie talking, reminiscing, and he had wondered how she was able to just speak of such mundane things. What was the use? What was the purpose? Was it just to allow the person speaking to feel like he or she had some purpose? Humans were so confusing.

Katie came back to the room, holding a can of Pepsi. She stopped at the doorway and took a chance to watch Castiel, a part of her curious about how he would act. He seemed to just stare blankly at her. Shaking her head, she went to enter the room, but stopped herself when the angel moved.

"Why do you humans hold the hand of people that have no conscious?" Castiel asked, Katie assumed talking to himself or Sarah. He reached for Sarah's hand and held it limply. "Katie was doing this. It seems awkward."

Not being able to contain a bout of giggles, Katie walked into the room. Castiel walked up, still holding Sarah's hand carelessly in his hand.

"It helps feel that we're in some way connected," Katie explained, not bothering to hide the fact she had been listening in. "It might be an illusion, but it helps keep the fear and sadness at bay."

"I don't feel anything," Castiel frowned.

"I wouldn't worry about it Cas," Katie said. "Thanks for talking to her. I know she would appreciate it, a lot."

* * *

"I'm so boooooored!" Sarah moaned, walking around the empty house. At this point in time, she would gladly take a meet-up with a reaper or ghost or psychic, anything that would actually interact with her. No one she knew even owned a damn Ouija board. If this was what the rest of her existence was going to be like, it was going to seriously suck.

Her family were grieving, her friends were helping in their manhunt, the police had done all they could – but there was little leads for two girls who pop out of this reality and into a television show. To make matters worse, when she had been in the apartment and shadowing Elaina and Lianne, who were messed up by their roommates disappearances but infinitely more cheerful than her family was, she had heard the most tantalising conversation.

"The other night, I was flipping through channels and I caught that show they always loved," Lianne had said, eyes tearing up at the thought of their lost friends.

"Supernatural?" Elaina had asked. "They're so addicted."

They both chuckled, Sarah, unseen, had leaned forward, needing to desperately hear what they had seen.

"Yeah, they would have loved it," Lianne had said.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, hoping one of them had ESP and would subconsciously soak up the question.

"One of those guys shirtless?" Elaina asked. Sarah crinkled her nose. Now that she thought about it ... she had seen them in sex scenes. Oh god, she did not think she could face them again knowing she had seen them in highly compromising situations. That was just wrong.

"No, I don't watch, but I think something big happened," Lianne shrugged.

"WHAT?" Sarah had demanded. "What happened?"

Unfortunately their conversation had switched to another show and she was left without any information on what Lianne had seen. And her ghostly fingers did not work on keyboards. It sucked.

So now Sarah was in her room, in the apartment, and looking at David Beckham's face. "What would you do? I mean, I need to find a way back to my body, but I don't even know where my body is."

David Beckham just continued to send his smouldering, sexy glare at her. He was completely useless. Stupid, British soccer player. The only reason she had the poster was because Lianne had bought it for her. She had said that they needed a sexy man in every room.

"Come on guys, hurry up and find a cure," Sarah said. "I'm going crazy here!"

* * *

_AN: I'm with Sarah on this one, slowly going crazy. Chapter seventeen done! Only fourteen more to go. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. It's like downing a lot of caffiene to read them, helps me wake up and function. Which I definitely need right now. Love to hear the speculations about what might happen, and reactions. And yes, Cheesy was a stuffed lion from the Lion King. He was the washable one, with string for hair. I come from a larger family than some and my oldest sister had already got her Simba, and she told me I was not allowed to have a lion with the same name. He was the colour of cheesies, and therefore in my five (six? Seven?) year old mind it made sense to call him Cheesy. My other sister had the Nala one. Whoa ... You know I'm tired when I write whole stories about my childhood. I shall stop and ask you all to review! Because I am heading home to go to sleep. ~ Ella _


	18. December 18

_AN: Chapter eighteen! Only thirteen more chapters to go before the big finish. Excitement all around! So enjoy day eighteen, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please see notes at the bottom for information on my posting schedule. ~ Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**December 18**

"I am in my body. I am in my body. I am focusing on my body. I am in my body," Sarah chanted, sitting crossed leg on the apartment floor. Lianne and Elaina had left to do their exam (Elaina in Cell Biology and Lianne in 20th-century Canadian political theory) and Sarah had decided that as much as she was bored, it would be so much worse to watch them write for hours. Plus, with the quiet apartment, Sarah was able to focus on the important task of pulling herself together ... literally.

Clicking her heels did not work. Screaming at the heavens did not work. Praying to Castiel did not work. Quoting the spell from Macbeth did not work. So Sarah was trying meditation. Her eyes screwed up tight, she tried to concentrate with all her might, but when she peeked one eye open, it was to the same living room as before. Flopping over, she stared dejectedly at the ceiling. She stroked meditation off her mental "how to get back into my body" list.

Sarah was about to give up completely when it happened again. The entire world seemed to slow down and then, with a great rushing sensation, she blinked, opening her eyes to a very different ceiling. This one was not the bumpy stucko ceiling of her apartment, but rather the acoustic tiled ceilings that were reminiscent of schools and hospitals. She did not have any time to think about it, because there was a tube jammed down her throat.

Gasping and choking in fear on the tube, erratic beeping buzzed in her ear. For one split second, she wondered if she was in hell, the pain was intense, causing her to cry out. She was suddenly aware that she was surrounded by people. Nurses, if the scrubs were any indication, swarmed her, trying to still her flailing limbs and sedate her. Sarah was completely disoriented. As the tube was released and Sarah got control of her limbs, she searched for a familiar face.

Blearily meeting the wide blue eyes of Castiel, Sarah was able to calm down, knowing that she was with someone she could trust.

* * *

Katie appreciated, grudgingly, that Sam had seemed to take it upon himself to make sure she didn't kill herself. She figured she would appreciate it more when Sarah was awake and not hanging onto life by a thread. Right now, she could not help but feel like she was betraying Sarah somehow by taking a shower and not being beside her.

"Listen," Sam had reasoned that morning. "You haven't left her side in twenty-four hours. The doctors say that there have been no sudden changes, but they have our cell in case there is. You need to eat, get a shower and take a nap."

"What if she wakes up?" Katie had protested for the twentieth time. "She can't be alone."

"Cas can stay," Dean volunteered the angel, also worried about Katie's wellbeing. Plus Sam was giving him the bitchy 'you need to help me make her see sense' face.

"Katie, I promise to get you back in two hours," Sam said. "If there is any change, Cas or the doctor will call us. Right Cas?"

"Yes?" Castiel said, looking a bit uncomfortable with being left alone with the coma-girl for a second time.

"See, I'll drive you back myself," Dean promised. "Just two hours."

Katie sighed. Her eyes felt like sand paper, her hair was a mess and she really needed to brush her teeth. Sarah would kick her ass if she knew how Katie was letting herself go. Logically, she knew she needed to sleep, eat and get cleaned up. Emotionally it was like pulling her own teeth.

"Only two hours?" Katie wavered.

"Yes," Sam said, smiling brightly in victory. "Two hours and we're back here."

"... Okay," Katie had said, standing.

Now she was standing under the warm spray and wishing she was back at the hospital.

* * *

"I will call the others," Castiel said, after the nurses and doctor had left.

"Wait," Sarah croaked her voice hoarse from not being used for days, she grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. "How long until they're back?"

"An hour," Castiel answered, staring down at their linked hands.

"Don't call," Sarah said, feeling tears building up.

"Why?" Castiel tilted his head with brows furrowed, wanting to understand.

"I was home," Sarah choked out. She let the tears fall onto her pillow, let her body shake with grief, she knew it was better to let it out. "I saw my family. It's killing them – the not knowing. I watched them, unable to say anything. I was like this spirit that couldn't communicate with them, or let them know I was okay. I just ... I just need a moment. I'll be fine in a minute."

Not letting go of his hand, she curled up and cried. It was not a little sob or graceful tear. Sarah needed to let it go. The pain of seeing her family and once again leaving them, it was not something she could survive if she held it in. So she clung to Castiel's hand and let gasping sobs rack through her body draining her physically and emotionally.

She did not even notice when she fell asleep.

* * *

Katie, Sam and Dean walked into the hospital and were surprised to find that Castiel seemed to be holding Sarah's hand. Katie laughed a bit, explaining the previous day. How Castiel had been trying to understand why humans held hands with people. Dean shook his head, commenting that Castiel was hopeless, before the three entered the room.

"The doctor will want to talk to you," Castiel said, not even looking up as they entered.

"Why?" Katie asked, dreading the answer.

"She woke up."

"What?" Katie screeched. "Why didn't you phone?"

"Sarah told me not to," Castiel said, and was saved further questioning when one of the nurses came in and asked for Katie Mackenzie. It took Katie a moment to recognize her fake name and she left grudgingly, shooting Castiel a glare for good measure.

"I need your help," Castiel said, looking more serious than Sam or Dean had ever seen him, outside of apocalypse related stuff. It immediately gave Sam and Dean notice.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"My hand is trapped."

"What?" Dean asked, a smirk growing on his face. "Your hand is what?"

"Trapped," Castiel said his face completely devoid of emotion.

"How-" Sam asked, trying hard not to laugh. "How is your hand trapped?"

"She is holding it," Castiel explained, "and now I cannot extract it."

"You are so whipped," Dean laughed, enjoying seeing the angel squirm. It was times like these that made it easy for him to forget he was dealing with an angel. There was no way a warrior of god was supposed to look and sound so childish.

"I do not understand," Castiel said.

"Nothing," Sam said, chuckling softly. "Just slowly move your hand away."

"Will she cry again?" Castiel worried.

"What?" Dean asked. "You made her cry?"

"Will she?" Castiel did not even attempt to answer Dean's question.

"I don't know," Sam said. "What was she crying about?"

"She said she was back home, and was forced to leave her family again. The rest I could not understand because she was crying ... a lot," Castiel said, looking down at the sleeping girl.

Dean grimaced. "She was back in her reality?"

"She said she was a spirit. She could not interact with the people around her."

"What the hell would do that?" Dean asked, getting annoyed that they could not find anything on this necklace. "I'm getting really pissed with that necklace man. I mean - what the hell?"

"I don't know," Sam said pensively. "But Bobby is researching it. He'll find something."

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"Dean?" A voice muttered from the bed. "Sam?"

Both of them hurried over to the bed. "Hey there," Sam said gently. "How're you feeling?"

"Disoriented," Sarah said, suddenly realising she was still holding Cas's hand, and let it go after giving him a slight squeeze of thanks. "What did you guys do?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, I tried everything to get back together. How did you do it? Ritual?" Sarah asked. "As long as you didn't do it the Winchester way, I'm cool with it."

"We didn't ..." Sam started to say, but was interrupted by Dean.

"What do you mean the Winchester way?" He asked.

"You know, demon deals," Sarah said, too out of it to care about the scowls both boys sent her. "So, how did you do it?"

"We didn't," Sam said again, quickly before Dean could interrupt again.

"Then how'd I get back?" Sarah asked, trying to keep her eyes open, but it seemed impossible. They were heavier than she had anticipated and as she waited for an answer, she slipped back to sleep.

Katie walked back into the room her head spinning with medical information which meant nothing to her. As she walked back into the room, she saw the boys hovering over Sarah's bed and rushed over to see if she was awake. Nothing.

"The doctor wants to keep her under observation tonight," Katie said. "I just wish she would wake up again."

"She did," Castiel said. "She just went back to sleep."

Katie glared at all three men, then at Sarah. After all this time, days of never leaving her side, the two times she wakes were the only two times Katie had never been there. Unable to find any other word, Katie swore, " the Bitch!"

* * *

_AN: So, I have a slight problem coming up in the near future when it comes to posting. For Christmas and Boxing Day I will be without internet. Sad face. So, I figure I would give everyone an early gift this year and post TWO on Christmas Eve (one in the morning and one at night) and TWO on the 27th to help get over the post-Christmas blues. Now, if it is possible to get the internet fixed before Christmas, then we don't need to worry about this. But just IN CASE - I wanted to lay out my back-up plan now. :) _

_Please review! I love reading them, it's a highlight of my day. In response to a few: Beatlesfan90, HAPPY BELATED 20th BIRTHDAY! I hope you had a great day! Shilo-Shadow, I kind of liked the idea that the reality of Sarah and Katie works differently then in movies and television. So I didn't want her to "full-on Swayze" anything. :) Julia Adele: I usually can squeeze in two chapters between customers - it means that a chapter takes all day, but it works none-the-less :D Twilight 121: You're awesomeness. Ehunter82: I meant to ask for feedback on that, but completely forgot. Cas is a bitch to write. I tried to use what I remembered Misha Collins saying about his character - how he was intrigued by these other beings known as Humans and kind of sees them from an outsiders perspective - but it was hell to write. So thanks for enjoying the Cas part. huffle-bibin: I hope your calc exam went well! And I hope it was your last one and you can now relax until second term! _

_PS - does anyone know why statistics aren't working on right now? Or is that just my own problem? Cause it said no one viewed the last chapter ... but somehow people still reviewed it. :S_

_~Ella _


	19. December 19

_AN: So, it's a shorty, but that's okay - because it is day nineteen and I have pulled it off again. In the face of a house that needs decorating, a feast that needs preparing, a family that is a-coming and working 10-5, Chapter Nineteen is up and here for your viewing pleasure. So enjoy! And let me know what you think. Especially a certain friend of mine I have sent the link to. I will quiz you. ~ Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**December 19**

"What's your name?"

"Sarah N-Mackenzie."

"Date of Birth?"

"November 30, 1989."

"Age?"

"... twenty."

"Where were you born?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Okay, I would like you to look here, now here. Have you been experiencing any dizziness?"

"Not really, sometimes I get a bit of a head rush, like I sit up too fast."

"And any pain with that sensation?"

"No, no ... just lightheaded."

"Okay and the few times you've gotten up, have you had any difficulty walking?"

"Not really. I mean, I seem really weak, is that normal?"

"You're body was completely shut down for a couple of days, so your muscles weren't being used. I would expect them to expect them to cramp up in the next few days as they get used again."

"Okay."

"Now breathe deep. Again. One more time. Besides feeling weak, is there any pain? Headaches?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Well, I have to say, in all my years I have never seen anything quite like this."

"Oh, well ..."

"You are a very lucky girl. I suppose your family will be wanting to take you home now. Your sister and brothers seemed very anxious to get you out of here."

"Thanks doc."

"You can come in now. Now, it is important that Sarah gets a lot of rest and nothing strenuous for the next couple of days. If there is any pain, or intense headaches, please call. It could be some warning signs. Better safe than sorry."

"Thanks doc."

"No problem."

* * *

"Goddamnit Cas," Sarah swore, unable to hide her frustration. "Every time I limp, you do not need to help me walk! It was needed the first time. Cute the second and fucking pissing me off the third! I can manage to get to my own room without your hands all over me!"

Katie sighed as she watched Sarah try to storm away, only managing to barely walk and using the railing to pull herself up each step. The doctor had told them to expect mood swings. This was the worst mood swings Katie had ever seen her go through. She had yelled at Dean's driving. Told Sam his hair sucked. Snapped at Katie to stop mothering her and now she had lashed out at Castiel. He now stood in the hallway looking very confused and lost. Putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Katie just shrugged.

"The doctor told us she would be moody," Katie reminded the angel, hoping he wouldn't take it to heart. "It's the meds speaking."

"Well, she's not allowed in the car until she's off them," Dean gruffed, glaring up the stairs, before grumbling, "Can't drive my ass."

"Katie's right, we need to be patient," Sam sighed, shrugging off his coat. "She's been through a lot."

"You know, you do need a haircut man," Dean said, looking at his brother's hair appraisingly and finding it lacking.

"What?" Sam's eyes went wide. "Oh no. The last time you came at my head with scissors it was worse than the nair incident."

"But it's getting all long and girly," Dean noticed, enjoying making his brother uncomfortable.

"You touch it and you die," Sam warned, looking very serious about the matter.

As the boys bickered, Katie slipped unnoticed out of the room, up the stairs and into Sarah's room. Sarah lay on the bed, her body turned away from the door. Unsure what to say, Katie stared around the room at a complete loss.

"So you've been a bitch today," Katie said softly. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Sarah muttered, still not turning to face her friend.

"Okay," Katie said, sitting down at the foot of the bed. "I'll just sit here then."

Sarah sighed and flipped over to see Katie. "What do you want?" She did not care that it sounded brash and uncaring.

"A couple of things," Katie said conversationally. "To start with, I would like you to be happy again. You haven't smiled once since you've woken up. I would like you to tell me about back home, so you don't need to feel like it's a burden you need to carry by yourself."

Sarah just looked up at her for awhile. Katie started to doubt she would say anything.

"It's killing them," Sarah said, looking away from Katie. "And now ... it's like I lost them all over again."

Katie lay down beside Sarah on the bed and hugged her tight.

"We got through it once," Katie assured her. "We can do it again."

"This ... it's so much harder now for some reason. I ... I feel so guilty," Sarah whispered, so softly Katie almost didn't hear her.

"For what?"

"I don't know ... enjoying myself? How could I be so selfish? How could I let my family suffer so much and just go off and have fun here?" Sarah said brokenly, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

"So what? We're supposed to mope around and stamp our feet? Sarah, you did nothing wrong," Katie said, trying to make her see sense, lying beside her on the small bed.

"I should have tried harder to get home," Sarah refused to see reason.

"You couldn't have," Katie said, shifting uneasily before asking what she had wanted to since yesterday. "I ... hate to ask, but ... did you ... did you see Drew?"

"Yeah," Sarah said. "He was helping put up posters with my Dad. He ... he was really broken up by everything."

"Oh," Katie said, blinking back tears. "Man, I miss him ... but ... the necklace broke. It can't bring us home, though it seems to have enough juice to zap our subconscious back. There is no way home, and we have Bobby searching for it right now. But Sarah, honey, we need to be realistic. We might not be able to get home, and if that's the case, then we can't just mope around and snap at everyone. Our families would want us to be happy."

"You're right. I know you are, but I just can't be right now," Sarah said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not telling you to be happy right this second. Just, try not to let it keep you down long, okay?" Katie asked, and at Sarah's shaky smile and nod, she once again hugged her tight.

"Nice!" Came Dean's appreciative comment from the doorway. Which Katie was relieved to see made Sarah chuckle as they pulled away and saw the four men, Dean, Sam, Cas and Bobby, in the doorway.

"Pull your mind out of the gutter," Katie huffed, smiling down at Sarah.

"Come on," Bobby rounded them all up. "The doc said for her to rest, so out. All's you, out!"

"Wait," Sarah said, "I need to speak to Cas for a second."

Sarah waited for everyone to leave before turning to the angel. "I'm sorry ... about before."

Castiel just tilted his head, looking down at her seriously. "I'm sorry about yelling at you before," Sarah explained further. "I'm ... not in a good mood right now."

"Because you were forced to return to this world," Castiel stated.

"No," Sarah denied, shaking her head. "At least ... yes and no. I miss my family ... and I feel like crap for the pain my and Katie's disappearance has caused them. But, I missed everyone here when I was there."

"So you are not upset to be back?" Castiel asked.

"No, I am," Sarah said, confusing the angel even more. "I don't know ... I prayed to you."

"What?" Castiel looked down with wide-eyes.

"I'd seen it work, on the TV. So, when I was completely at a loss for how to get back into my body, I prayed to you. It made me feel like there was still some connection to this world." Sarah said softly. "So, even though I'm upset that I'm back here in this ... world. I don't want you to think I'm upset that I'm back with you – the people in this world."

"Why are you explaining this?" Castiel asked.

Sarah just shrugged, not sure why she was. Unable to hide a big yawn, Sarah blinked in exhaustion.

"I will let you sleep," Castiel said, silently leaving the room.

Now that Sarah was alone, she sighed and slipped under the covers. Her body was not used to all this movement and excitement. It ached from the use and it felt so good to curl up and sleep. Her problems could wait for tomorrow.

* * *

_AN: FILLER. Haha. Yes, even in my outline notes it says "chapter 19 ~ filler", but guess what? It's the last filler chapter of the entire fanfic! Plot picks up tomorrow, and it keeps going until the 31st. Hope everyone is having great weekend, and getting more rest than I am. Please review, it makes me so very happy. Colour the Sky: Welcome to Supernatural fanfiction. It's ironic that this is the first one you've read and this is the first one I've written. Smiles. Be careful - SPN fanfiction will become an obsession. A wonderful, time consuming, obsession ... like rewatching all the episodes during hellatus. ~ Ella _


	20. December 20

_AN: So quickly, before my neighbours wireless internet kicks me off, I am just going to say - we made it to chapter twenty. This is officially the longest fic (chapter-wise) that I have ever written. Phoenix Rising is still the longest word-wise. So enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**December 20**

"Sounds like our kind of gig," Dean said, clapping his hands eagerly. "Thanks Bobby."

"No problem," the man said gruffly, wheeling his chair out from the other side of his desk and passing the file to Sam, who eagerly flipped through the contents.

"Seems like a simple salt and burn again." Sam muttered, glancing quickly at Bobby who refused to meet eye contact. "You know, if there is another case, we can do that one too."

"Don't know what you're talking about," Bobby denied, wheeling into the kitchen.

"What the hell dude?" Dean questioned. "It's a case, why are you questioning it?"

"Does it not seem a little odd to you Dean that ever since Carthage Bobby seems to just be finding salt and burns?" Sam questioned.

"So?" Dean gave him the big 'what the hell you on about' eyes.

"We're at the end of times and yet, for almost the entire month, Bobby says he can't find any demonic activity." Sam expanded.

"So, what? You upset that the whole world destruction thing isn't happening faster?" Dean demanded. "You just not going to do the job?"

"No of course not," Sam shook his head. "I just … never mind."

"Good, cause wheels up in twenty, so get packed," Dean said, getting up and stretching.

"I'll go tell the girls," Sam said, slipping out of the room. He glanced down at the file in his hand and shook his head. Bobby seemed to be giving them simple cases and Sam wasn't sure if this was because he thought they couldn't handle anything harder after … or if it was because they had two complete novices following them around. Either way, Sam was able to let it go this time, as long as Bobby did not keep holding out on them for much longer.

"Hands up, take it all away, if I got you then I'll be okay," he heard singing come from the spare room. Glancing in, he put a hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckles. Katie was serenading a laughing Sarah. Her voice was, he hoped, off-key and she sang into a brush. Looking at Sarah's happy, smiling face; Sam did not need to wonder why Katie was making a fool of herself.

Rapping his knuckles on the doorframe, getting both girls attention, Katie quickly hid the brush behind her back, blushing horribly.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sam chuckled. "But we just got another case, so we just wanted to let you two know we're heading out."

"Really?" Katie asked, looking excited, but then glanced at Sarah who still had trouble walking, even small distances, like the bathroom. "I guess we'll have to sit this one out."

"What? No," Sarah shook her head. "You go. I'll be fine."

"Right, you'll just mope around the house and be miserable," Katie rolled her eyes. "I don't mind staying."

"Bullshit," Sarah called her out. "You want to go, so go! I'm not some kid you need to babysit."

"I'm not babysitting," Katie muttered. "I just don't want to leave you alone."

Sam shuffled feeling like he was invading a private conversation.

"And Bobby's what? Chopped liver?" Sarah said exasperatedly. "We'll hang, it'll be cool. Maybe he can teach me poker."

"Okay, now I'm calling your bullshit," Katie said. "You do not want to be left behind on this hunt."

"No, but you think me watching you try not to mope about missing out will make me feel better? Please, please, please go." Sarah pleaded. "It'll suck, but it would be suckier if we both stayed here."

Katie glanced up at Sam and then back at Sarah. She really wanted to go, but she did not want to leave Sarah. "Are you sure you would be okay with me leaving?" Katie asked, hating herself for giving up so fast, but she really wanted to go.

"Yes," Sarah said. "Or I will push you out the door myself."

"… Okay, but if something happens, you call and I'll be back so fast your head will spin," Katie said, a stupid grin erupting on her face.

* * *

Sarah tried not to mope, she really did, but as the Impala pulled away and she was left behind with Bobby – Sarah could not help feeling upset. She was practically bedridden and left behind. Yes, she had put herself into the situation, but that wasn't the point. It still hurt a bit to see them leave.

"If you would like to stop moping," Bobby said. "I'm not sure about you, but I could use a drink and a break from researching."

Smiling at him, Sarah nodded. "That sounds great."

As Bobby went into the kitchen and came out with two beers, something caught Sarah's eyes. "Um, Bobby?"

"Yeah," he grunted, taking a large swig of beer.

"Are those … are those movies?" Sarah asked, limping over and settling on the floor. Sitting cross-legged she started to go through the dust-covered VHS collection. "When was the last time these were taking out?"

"A long time ago now," Bobby said, looking sadly down at the movies.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Sarah laughed, holding up the 1970's Superman movie. "You seriously own this?"

"It's classic," Bobby muttered. "And what the hell does it matter anyway."

"We need to watch it," Sarah said, completely ignoring Bobby. "I've never seen it, but it looks old and ridiculously hilarious! I mean, he's wearing tights!"

Bobby just looked disapprovingly, not wanting to watch the movie. Sarah was not to be deterred though. After some pleading and begging, Sarah was cuddled on the couch with Bobby beside her, bowl of pop corn between them and Sarah was proud to say she got Bobby full-out laughing.

From pointing out the wires, and making little comments about x-ray violations, it was a relief that Bobby did not seem to mind her talking incessantly throughout the entire film. Sarah paused to think about it when the movie was done and she was heading up to bed, but she realised that making Bobby laugh and smile, it seemed to lessen her pain some. Smiling quietly to herself, she was thankful that she stayed behind. She needed to regroup. And perhaps, just perhaps, this little time of isolation was just what she needed.

Ignoring the pained joints, she climbed into bed and smiled into her pillows. Tomorrow was another day.

* * *

Katie laughed obnoxiously loud, as she sat on her cot, at Dean's face.

"I look _old_?" He asked, incredulous.

"No, I just, I just said you looked old_er_ than I had thought you would," Katie managed to say through her laughter. "Oh man, your face!"

Sam chuckled at his brother as well. He had asked for it really, wanting to know if he was as sexy in real life as he was on that television series the girls watched.

"What about my face," Dean asked, worriedly pressing his hands to it, as if worried it would fall off.

Unable to let Katie have all the fun, Sam tilted his head seriously and said with a straight face, "Is that a wrinkle? And – grey hair?"

Running into the bedroom, Sam and Katie broke out into hysterics. Returning, he glared at both of them.

"Oh ha ha. You're just jealous," Dean huffed, sitting on his bed heavily and kicked his boots off.

"About your ugly mug, no thanks," Sam teased.

"Come on Katie, which one of us is better looking?" Dean asked.

Both boys looked at her, as she examined both very closely.

"That's a tough one," Katie said. "You're both so fugly, I'll go with Bobby."

Dean grimaced. "Bobby?"

"Yeah, he has that gruff, older man appeal to him," Katie teased.

"Dude, no, that's just wrong," Dean shook his head trying to clear it. Sam just laughed and shook his head. "That's it, I'm getting dinner. You guys coming?"

"Actually, could you just bring us something back?" Katie asked. "Sam and I need to work on something."

Dean glanced between the two innocent looks. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Right _work _on something. Well, as long as you work on it when I'm not in a room. I'll give you an hour. One hour … and not on my bed."

With that, he quickly left, but not after giving them one cursory glance.

"He thinks we're having sex," Katie said, shaking her head. "He really never had a girl that was just a friend did he?"

"No, not really," Sam said. "I'll get the computer."

"Good, because we only have a few days left." Katie said, sitting beside Sam on the bed.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked sincerely.

"A lot better," Katie said honestly. "And … thanks. For everything. I don't think I would have survived the past few days without you."

'Hey, what are friends for," he quipped, smiling at her softly.

"I just hope Sarah's okay back with Bobby," Katie worried.

"I'm sure she's fine," Sam reassured her. "We should get down to work, Dean only gave an hour."

"Yeah … hey," Katie said, eyeing the other bed, and grinning evilly. "Do you want to do this on Dean's bed?"

"Yes."

* * *

_AN: Tada! Please review, it is like rainbows, puppies and kittens - it makes me smile uncontrollably. This one is rushed, a bit, but I need to get ready for an audition. I'm still not happy with my monologue and need to work on it like crazy before my audition at 7:40. Wish me luck! ~ Ella _


	21. December 21

_AN: Chapter Twenty-One ... only ten left! Can you believe it? I'm starting to get a bit sad that the story will be wrapping up so soon. I have been a bit overwhelmed by the amazing response to this fic. Just yesterday I recieved about thirty emails? I have never had such a response before and I hope everyone enjoys the next ten chapters, as much as they have the first twenty-one. So, I'll stop rambling, enjoy chapter 21! _

_~Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**December 21**

Sarah flipped the cell phone between her fingers and looked out her window. Bobby had gone into town to "get" some new books he thought might be able to help uncover the mystery of the necklace. That meant Sarah was alone. Alone and once again bored out her mind, Sarah had not even had the benefit of counting ceiling tiles – because there was none. In a small victory, she had been able to walk from her room to the bathroom and then downstairs without winding herself. In a small defeat, leg cramps and charley horses had kept her awake through most of the night. So she was tired, achy and bored – but not out of breath.

Bobby had been kind enough to buy Sarah a cell phone. It had minutes, a wonderful texting plan and Sarah had tried to be really happy about it. But it just made her remember all the people she couldn't call. Her parents, her siblings, her friends ... there was no inter-reality roaming charges on the cell.

She had wanted to call the Winchesters and Katie, but she didn't want to wake them or interrupt their hunt. She couldn't call Bobby – she was at his place. That would have just been stupid. She considered calling Castiel, but did not want to interrupt any angel-business he might be doing.

At least, that was the excuse she used for the first hour. Sarah was weak though and couldn't help thinking 'to hell with angel-business' and calling Cas anyway.

"Hello," his raspy voice answered, and Sarah smiled warmly at the phone, it was so nice to hear his voice.

"Hi Cas, it's Sarah," she said. "I ... um, well, I was bored. Just thought I would call and see how you are doing?"

"... I'm fine ..."

"Oh, great," Sarah winced at how awkward this was turning into. "So, hey, what are you doing? Like right now?"

"Standing."

"Oh, great. Where're you standing?"

"Beside a road."

"Is it, like, super important to be standing beside this road or are you just standing there?"

"I am just standing here."

"Okay, because, I was thinking, you totally don't have to, but it might be kind of cool to hang out."

"Hang out?"

"We don't have to! I'm just a bit bored and was thinking - you know someone really fun and cool to hang out with is Castiel. Plus, I missed you yesterday. You didn't swoop in or anything. So, I thought I should ask. If you weren't busy. But if you need to keep standing there – that's completely great. I mean, so don't feel like you need to."

"... What?"

"Oh god, this is awkward. I'll just ... I'll just hang up."

Clicking the phone shut, Sarah flopped onto her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the sofa pillows. Groaning, she knew she was blushing like an idiot. Of course, it was mostly Castiel's fault. Why did he have to be so awkward on the frigging phone? That had to be the second worst conversation she had ever had on a telephone. The worst being the time a stranger had called the wrong number, but had been looking for a different Sarah. So they had talked for twenty minutes, before it became painfully obvious that something was not right. Yes, that phone conversation just barely topped this one.

"Hello," a voice said from beside her.

Gasping and jumping up, Sarah realised that Castiel was standing in front of her, looking completely unruffled except for the fact that he looked worried about Sarah's mental health.

"I've come to ... hang out ..." Castiel said, standing stoically in front of her.

"Oh," Sarah said, cursing herself for not being able to think of anything to say. "Sit, please."

Castiel moved and sat beside her on the couch, very awkwardly sitting ramrod straight and staring at her.

"So, how do we hang out?" Castiel asked seriously, his brow furrowing.

"You've never hung out with someone?" Sarah asked, feeling bad for the angel. "It's just when friends get together and chat and have fun. You know, do things together."

"What's the purpose of this hanging out?" Castiel asked.

"Well, nothing. It's just what friends do."

"So ... we're friends," Castiel stated, "so we should hang out."

"Exactly!" Sarah said, happy Castiel seemed to be able to grasp the concept.

"So, what should we do?" Castiel asked, staring very intently at Sarah, who suddenly felt very lost. What should they do? Glancing around the room, she shrugged.

"Just ... talk," she suggested, tucking her feet onto the sofa and leaning towards Cas.

"About what?" Castiel asked, still wary about the concept of hanging out.

"I know! I ask you a question, you answer and then you ask me a question and I answer," Sarah smiled warmly at Cas. "We can go back and forth!"

"So I ask you a question?" Castiel asked looking very serious as Sarah nodded enthusiastically. "... I don't have anything to ask you."

"Oh come on!" Sarah chided him. "Think of something you don't know about me, and ask. Anything, nothing is off limits. So lay it on me!"

"How old are your siblings?"

Sarah smiled, "there, that wasn't so hard was it? Olivia is twenty-four and Rob is fifteen. So, my turn ... wow this is hard. Okay, have you ever even thought about changing your clothes?"

"No." Castiel stated. "Should I?"

"No, I like the trench coat. It's very ... I like it," Sarah reassured, blushing a bit.

"Are you okay with the idea of never going home?" Castiel asked.

"Wow, pulling out the big guns," Sarah laughed a little. "I ... think so. I mean, it hurts. Hurts even more knowing what they're going through ... but ... it's not like I'm alone here. I have Katie. Dean, Sam and Bobby have been so nice to me, after they made sure I wasn't a demon. And you ..."

"What about me?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"Well, I have you for a friend, so it kind of makes it worth staying, you know?" Sarah said smiling shyly up at him. "And that was two questions, so I get to ask two! Hmmm ... what is the weirdest thing you have ever eaten? And the scariest moment of your life?"

"I don't eat," Castiel said. "and ... rebelling."

"Yeah, I was scared for you then too," Sarah muttered. "The show has a habit of killing people off at the end of each season, and I was ready to throw things at the screen when I thought you had died."

"It is odd to hear you talk about events that you were not there for," Castiel frowned.

"I imagine it would be," Sarah thought about it. "It's weird knowing you're actually real. Anyways, your turn, ask away!"

"What do you miss most about home?" Castiel asked, after being silent for almost a minute, thinking of a question.

"Right now, Christmas," Sarah answered truthfully. "It changes, but it's the twenty-first and there is not a single decoration. I mean, there are no boughs, no mistletoe, no tree, no Christmas music playing, no gifts wrapped under the tree, no singing carols, no baking cookies or trying to make a gingerbread house, no family dinner. There's just ... there's just no Christmas. And I know, even if there was all that stuff, it wouldn't – couldn't be the same, because either way, this will be the first Christmas without the family. But, I just wish it was a bit more festive is all ..."

Castiel just looked at her. Sarah laughed. "You don't know what half those things I mentioned are about do you?"

Castiel blushed and looked down.

"That's okay!" Sarah chuckled, not wanting Cas thinking she was laughing at him. "How would you know? It's kind of one of those things that you would need to be on earth for the last couple of centuries to understand."

Castiel tilted his head and looked at her thoughtfully. "You are the only one to explain things."

"To be fair, Dean and Sam have a lot on their plates right now," Sarah said. "And I like explaining things to you."

"You are very strange," Castiel concluded.

"I think you've told me that before," Sarah chuckled. "So ... anything else you wanted to ask me?"

* * *

Katie was tired of researching. She was stretched out on her cot; a book propped up against her pillow and was trying not to fall asleep. Sam and Dean had just got back from interviewing the witnesses. Dean was on his bed, back against the headboard and book in his lap. Sam had taken a shower. There was a comfortable working silence in the room.

Groaning, Dean stretched, arching his back and Katie took a moment to appreciate the fact that she was traveling with two very attractive guys, as much as she might like to tease them. Of course, thinking that also made her think of Drew ... and his gorgeous brown hazel eyes which just made her melt in delight. Or the way his hair would fall into his eyes and he would laugh with his big, booming laugh. Sighing, Katie tried to close it off. She liked to think she was doing a good job moving on, but she was still suffering moments of weakness.

"What're you sighing about?" Dean asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, just how much fun Sam and I had on your bed last night," Katie said simply, not bothering to look up to see how Dean would react.

"You ... no ... I told you not to!" Dean thundered, jumping out of his bed as if it was about to attack him.

"Oh, we thought you said to go ahead," Katie said keeping a completely straight face.

"I said no damnit!" Dean yelled, looking horrified, and sitting on Sam's bed.

"Don't worry, we finished up on Sam's, we didn't think you would appreciate it if we left a mess," Katie said, trying hard not to laugh as Dean once again jumped to his feet.

"No, no, no, dude!" Dean closed his eyes tight, trying to get rid of the mental image.

At just that moment, Sam came out of the shower. Now that there was a girl staying with them, the boys and Katie had silently agreed to take their clothes and get changed in the bathroom. No one wanted an awkward towel moment.

"What's going on?" he asked, worried that his brother looked so ill.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, pointing a threatening finger at his little brother. "I told you not to do it on my bed!"

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"I told you not to 'work' on my bed," Dean yelled, pointing at the object in question.

"I don't know why you're so upset Dean," Sam said innocently. "We finished on my bed."

"Argh!" Dean left the room, slamming the door behind him. Breaking down into tears of laughter, Katie stuffed her face in the pillow. Sam followed suit, having to sit on his bed. After a few moments, Sam had to wipe his eyes from laughing so hard. Katie sat up and offered up a fist, which Sam gently bumped.

"Dude, we are evil," Katie said. "That was too much fun."

"Yeah," Sam said, just catching his breath. "I don't remember the last time I've had this much fun."

"We just need to hang out more," Katie laughed, smiling at Sam.

"I guess you're right," Sam said beaming.

* * *

_AN: First off, thank you so much for the 'good lucks' for my audition, I'm happy to say I got the part! So now, after posting this, I have a read through to get to. Happy times! Luckily rehearsals don't start until January, after I'm done this crazy challenge of mine. _

_So please review, it seems to bring me good luck - maybe it will for you too! Try it and find out. Shilo-shadow: Seeing your review notice in my inbox makes me so excited! And I hope your December gets better. Bee Winchester: First off- reward for longest review I have ever recieved. Kudos. Thanks for enjoying it so much! It's always a relief to hear people like your OCs, I am always waiting for OC bashers to review. Luckily none so far! Knock on wood. Neka0189: Congratulations on catching up! And don't worry, there is daily updates here! So, there is always something new to read. Rangajess: glad to hear you are loving not only Sarah & Katie, but also Kat from Phoenix Rising! As for how I'm keeping both stories straight and not getting overly confused - Phoenix Rising has not been updated all December. :) I was hoping to work on it a bit more this month, but Surviving December has taken up all my free time. Literally. Roadhouse Writer: I know! It is such a great youtube vid, I had to include it! Plus, their editing skills are really good. I wish mine were that good. Did you see all of them? Because it's a whole series! _

_There you go, my "let's get some feedback going" section. If I didn't mention your review, it's only because I couldn't think of anything to say ... or anything I would say would be a complete spoiler. :) So review and I'll be writing again tomorrow! _

_~Ella _


	22. December 22

_AN: Day 22 people! Hurray! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it was fun and challenging in parts. So I would love to hear what you think. ~ Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**December 22**

It was two days until Christmas Eve. That one though sent shivers through Sarah. It was a bittersweet moment, as she thought of all the holidays she had celebrated warm, safe and surrounded by family. It also sent a shiver of panic through her – she had no one's gifts. Sure, the Winchesters and Bobby didn't really look to celebrate Christmas, but that didn't mean she could be all Grinch-y about it and not get them anything.

There was, of course, the little problem with no money. She didn't even have any personal belonging she could pawn off. She tried to make a mental list of any and all talents she had. She had no musical talent. Instruments hated her. Her singing voice wasn't bad. It was just above "ouch, that hurts my ears" and way below "wow, I wish I could record that and listen to it again". But the mere thought of Dean's face if she tried to sing anything, was enough for her to quickly stroke that off the list.

Her drawings were limited to stick people and weird, random designs which she would doodle on paper. Paints ended up on her, not the paper – and do not get her started on ceramics. Whatever artwork she did would only be worthy of the trash, not the people who had taken her in when she had nowhere to go. She could have done photography, but she didn't own a camera and there were no real pictures around the house. Nothing of the boys, or Bobby, or Castiel...

She thought about acting. However, the only thing she could think of then was that time on Friends when Joey did a dramatic reading of one of Emma's books. Chuckling, she stroked that off the list. Plus, she had never acted in her life. It would have been awkward ... kind of like singing.

Which left writing ... she could write something. With two days though, that didn't leave a lot of time. Plus what would she write? The only writing she had ever done was for essays and once she did a short story about Squirrel Princess named Maria. She did not think the boys would enjoy a story about a Squirrel Princess named Maria. Maybe if she named her Dean, Sam would like it? Or vice versa? Or maybe ... a letter? Sarah reasoned that it wasn't really a gift, but with no money, no usable talents, and little time ... a letter made sense. She could thank them for everything and it would personal.

Grinning like a mad woman, she dashed out of bed, still in her pyjama bottoms and tank-top and ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she stopped short. There was something she had never expected to see at the bottom.

"BOBBY!" she yelled. "BOBBY COME QUICK!"

"What you yelling about?" Bobby grumbled as he wheeled into the living room. As he did, Sarah was surprised to find him as shocked as she was. "What the hell is a tree doing in my living room?"

"I don't know," Sarah said as she walked up to the small tree. It as a young deciduous tree of some sort and it had obviously not been in the living room; propped against the wall for very long, if the snow still on the branches were any indication. "Who ..."

"I got a tree," Castiel said, whooshing into the living room.

"No shit Sherlock," Bobby said. "But why the hell is it in my living room?"

"Sarah told me the tree goes in the living room."

Sarah and Bobby looked at Castiel for a moment, when it hit Sarah. Castiel had got her a Christmas tree. Sure, it wasn't an evergreen, but really ... no one had ever done anything this sweet for her before. Running up to Castiel, she gave him a huge hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "This is the best, most beautiful Christmas tree I have ever seen," she muttered into his trench coat.

"That ain't no Christmas tree," Bobby grumbled.

"Yes," Sarah said, not letting Castiel's tree be insulted. "It's _our_ Christmas tree. I was telling Cas how much a missed having one. This is amazing!"

"That snow is gonna melt everywhere," Bobby pointed out. "And if it's Cas's tree, he can just clean up the mess!"

"Oh Bobby, I'll clean the mess," Sarah said, walking back over to the tree. In her mind's eye, it was the most beautiful tree in the entire world. "We need lights, and decorations!"

Glancing hopefully at Bobby she did her best puppy dog look. Rolling his eyes and muttering about holiday gimmicks, Bobby took out one of his credit cards and handed it to Sarah, briefly giving his pin number before shooting a glare at Cas and wheeling out the room.

"Is the tree wrong?" Cas asked, not sure about Bobby's criticism.

"No," Sarah said, as she grabbed her coat. "Bobby will get into the spirit more when we come back with eggnog and decorations! Do you think you can zap us into town?"

"You want me to ... zap you?" Castiel sounded a bit surprised and wary of the suggestion.

"Well, I am a bit wary, because I heard what Dean said about how it ... yeah. But we don't have a vehicle that I can use, and you don't know how to drive. We just need to go into town. So ... zap me up Cas!" Sarah joked, trying hard not to roll her eyes at Castiel's head tilt, as the modern reference was completely lost on him.

Walking towards her, Sarah closed her eyes to try and prepare herself for what was about to happen. As he laid his hand on her shoulder and gripped her tight, a sudden intense wind swept through her. It took her breath away and her heart seemed to stop for a moment. For one split second, Sarah panicked, but then she focused on the hand on her shoulder. This was Cas; she would be fine – even if she couldn't breathe. Then the moment passed, the wind stopped as abruptly as it started and Sarah opened her eyes to Castiel's concerned face. Smiling weakly, Sarah did not trust herself to speak at the moment. She might vomit.

After a moment, she was able to get out, "I really don't think that method of travel was meant for humans."

With a weak laugh, Sarah grabbed Castiel's hand and tugged him down the street. Loving the snow covered sidewalk and Christmas decorated storefronts, Sarah stopped first at a debit machine and took some money out. Then she dragged Cas towards the only dollar store she could see. She figured that they must be somewhat universal with their inventory. The one in Halifax was where she and her roommates had bought all of their Christmas decorations.

She was not disappointed. The store was crowded with people, as they bought their cheap plastic ornaments, colourful holiday bags and wrapping paper and a card for someone special. Sarah took a moment to look around. For some reason, following around the Winchesters, it was easy to forget that their realities were not all that different. That is unless, of course, you counted in the ghosts, monsters and demons.

Sarah grabbed Castiel's hand, not wanting the angel who looked very nervous around so many humans to get lost, and smiled brightly up at him. As Sarah piled Castiel's arms with strands of lights and cheap plastic baubles, Sarah kept explaining past Christmas traditions.

"So, one year, we had this huge contest on who could stay up the latest. Olivia, always the task master, would pinch us if we started to nod off. So Rob, who was like four at the time, started to cry and Dad got so mad he told us we wouldn't be getting any presents if we weren't asleep in five minutes or less. Dad never got mad – so we were like, oh no! So we ran up to our beds, and I remember being so upset! I thought for sure Santa wasn't going to come that night because of Olivia pinching us!" Sarah laughed at the memory.

"My dad is like, such a teddy bear. Even now that we're all older, he still reads _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ every Christmas Eve. We actually would all huddle on the same couch; only now that we're older Olivia stretches out on the back of it, because we don't all fit -especially if Rip, our puppy joins us. Of course, he's not a puppy now, he's a big dog. I think that's everything!" Sarah chirped, trying not to laugh at how overwhelmed Cas looked. Taking pity on the angel, Sarah suggested they go to the cafe next door.

As they sat sipping their hot chocolates, Sarah could not help the smile which seemed to be permanently imprinted on her face. At Castiel's silent head tilt, Sarah laughed lightly.

"I just realised that ... I'm excited," Sarah said, answering his silent question. "I mean, I think this is the first time, _here_, that I'm happy excited for the future ... _here._ With you, and Bobby, and Sam, and Dean ... I'm just ... I'm happy to be here. Really, honestly ... happy."

Leaning forward she took Castiel's hand.

"And I think that has a lot to do with you. I don't think you could possibly understand how much everything you've done ... it's really meant a lot to me. So ... thanks." Sarah said, getting a bit choked up. "So, how do you like you hot chocolate?"

"It is as delicious as I remember," Castiel stated, looking down at their entwined hands.

As Sarah and Castiel zapped themselves back to Bobby's they were surprised to find the older man had gotten out a worn, cardboard box labelled "Christmas". Inside were a few strands of garland and strands of lights for outside.

"Haven't got this out since ... well, thought if you insisted on this decorating business, you might want to use some of these," Bobby said, refusing to look at either Sarah or Castiel. Walking over to the man, she leaned down and gave him a tender hug.

"This is wonderful Bobby, thank you," she said, straightening up and taking stock of everything that needed to be done. Channelling her sister, Sarah took a deep breath, "Okay, so let's get started!"

Sarah's big thing that she was most focused on was the tree. It didn't have too many branches, and Bobby had nothing to make it stand straight up. So they left it leaning; only they moved it so it leaned against the bay windows. Explaining to Castiel about putting the lights on the tree and how to hang the ornaments, she tried not to laugh as she went back over the one branch Cas had put all the ornaments on and spread them out. As they put the tinsel on, Sarah put a handful on Castiel's head, laughing loudly.

"What is funny?" He asked seriously, with a sparkly head.

"You look funny with it on your head," Sarah explained. Castiel, unexpectedly, put a handful on Sarah's head.

"It does look ... amusing," he observed carefully, causing Sarah to laugh harder. Bobby just shook his head as he put some garland on his desk.

As they finished the three of them sat down on the couch and examined their work. Castiel wondered why anyone would be so emotionally attached all of this – it seemed rather pointless. Bobby marvelled at his house being decorated for the first time since his wife passed, even if it did look like someone had puked up a sparkly hairball. Sarah just curled against Castiel and thought she had never seen anything so this beautiful in her life.

* * *

Katie hated graveyards. They were spooky, horrible, spooky places which she could barely handle during the day – but definitely NOT at night. So of course, as they traipsed over the snow covered grounds of the cemetery Katie tried to calm herself.

"Oh the cow in the meadow goes moo, oh the cow in the meadow goes moo, then the farmer hits him on the head and grounds him up and that's how we get hamburgers ..." she sang under her breath.

"Dude! What the hell?" Dean said, looking at Katie as if she was crazy.

"What? It's from _Friends_, the show? Phoebe sang it ... never mind," Katie said. "Are you sure this is the right guy? I mean, what if we burn the wrong corpse?"

"We're pretty sure," Sam said, shovel over his shoulder. "We'll stay an extra day just in case."

"Yay," Katie muttered, already freezing cold. Her shoes were soaking wet, her hands frozen and she could not stop trembling ... and they hadn't even started to dig up the corpse. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

_AN: So, before my plea for reviews, I would just like to point out, once again, how frigging difficult it is to write Castiel. Also, I was not going to mention Katie, Sam and Dean at all but then I felt like I was abandoning them ... is it possible this challenge is making me crazy. More crazy. _

_And now, please review! As proven by Shilo-Shadow, reviewers get good luck in games like Clue! Proof of my theory! Review and you will know who was murdered, where and with what! SO! Here are my responses: thank you to everyone for your congratulations! Coloring the Sky & maskedchick & Bee Winchester: I'm happy you liked that line/part! I kind of figured some people would get, some wouldn't and some would hate it after they thought about it for long. Haha. Redbudinthesky: Seriously? No grammar mistakes? Wow ... I write the chapter the day I post ... so I kind of figure that in January I can go back over and edit a bit. Don't expect too many flawless chapters, not sure I could deliver on this schedule. :) And the part I got is Lorretta from Mellville Boys, written by Norm Foster. BethWinchester97: I hope my writing keeps you laughing ... or giggling at least. I would settle for smiling. _

_I also realised that, at this rate, we might reach 100 reviews by Christmas. I never thought I would ever reach 100 in any of my stories. It's mind blowing. So, for Christmas, do you think we could pull off the big 1-0-0? Something to think about. _

_~Ella _


	23. December 23

_AN: Whoa .. 98 ... so close ... so enjoy an early Chapter Twenty-Three! Because you people are awesome. :) ~Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**December 23 **

"Huh," Dean grunted as he sat down across the booth from Katie and Sam.

"Huh?" Katie asked, not liking the sound of that grunt. Her entire body ached. She had insisted on helping dig last night. She figured after the ghost fiasco last time, it was safer to just be part of the hunt. Now she regretted it deeply. Next time, she was staying in the goddamn hotel room. She could barely get out of bed in the morning, her muscles ached so badly.

"Seems like we dug up the wrong grave," Dean said, throwing the paper at both Sam and Katie. Leaning forward, Katie felt like crying out in frustration. She had asked if they were sure! Another person claimed to see some woman running down highway 59 all bloody, but when they called the police, no one was found. Of course, it made the paper because it was the thirtieth sighting of this ghost.

"Huh," Sam said, glancing through the article.

"So, it wasn't Samantha McDougall," Katie said conversationally, wanting to stab both boys with a fork, but her arms ached too much from digging last night. "Wow, if only someone with common sense said we should have waited until we knew for sure."

"So I was thinking," Dean ignored her. "It must be either Gracie Williams or Summer Johnson."

"Makes sense, they are the only other ones to die violent deaths on that stretch of road, but both of those girls were cremated," Sam frowned.

"So this is going to suck," Katie sighed, summarizing what both boys were not saying. "Okay, so what do we do next?"

"Try to find some sort of remains," Sam said, folding up the paper and drinking his coffee.

"Fun," Dean muttered, signalling the waitress and ordering a coffee and large breakfast special.

Taking a big bite out of the eggs on her plate, Katie ate in companionable silence.

* * *

Sam walked a foot behind Katie as they made their way back to their motel. He was just about to follow Katie into the room, when a hand grabbed him and forced him to stop. Turning around, he was met with the hard disapproving face of his older brother.

"Uh, what the hell?" He asked, not liking to be manhandled.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, very serious.

"With what?" Sam questioned, not understanding what Dean was talking about. For the first time in a really long time, there were no secrets he could think of that he was keeping from his brother.

"Dude, you and Katie," Dean clarified, looking highly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. "I'm happy for you two – but seriously Dude. My bed?"

"Dean," Sam laughed. "We were joking."

"... Right," Dean said disbelievingly.

"We're just friends," Sam said slowly, trying to get the message through Dean's thick, stubborn skull.

"And you two are just hanging off each other and making gooey eyes at each other for no reason?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Gooey eyes?" Sam asked, unable to hide a smile.

"I'm not blind," Dean continued ignoring Sam, "but, Dude, boundaries. Otherwise next time I bring a girl home, guess whose bed we'll work on."

"We didn't use your bed!" Sam said in frustration. "We didn't have sex on your bed, and we didn't have sex at all!"

"Why not?" Dean asked, still not fully believing Sam. "You're always all ... you know."

Rolling his eyes, Sam filled in the blank, "friendly? Maybe that's because we're friends. She's still in love with her boyfriend from her reality."

Dean shrugged, "whatever dude, just stick to your side of the room."

Rolling his eyes, this reminded Sam of all the times growing up when Dean would demand his own personal space and set up an imaginary boundary in the room. Katie was right – Dean really needed to find more friends. They all did.

As Dean finally let him walk into the room, Sam's phone started to ring. Seeing Bobby's number, he quickly flipped his phone open. "Bobby?"

"Um, no, try Sarah," her happy voice replied.

"Oh, sorry, hi Sarah," Sam said. "Um ... what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was hoping to talk to Katie, if ... you know ... you aren't in a middle of a life threatening situation."

"No, nothing life threatening right now," Sam said, not being able to help a smile. "Here's Katie."

"Sarah?" Katie grabbed the phone, eagerly pushing it to her ear. "How are you? Moping?"

"Oh that's good to hear... And Cas is there too? Tell him I say hi!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They had never heard of Cas just ... visiting Bobby.

"Oh, Cas got you a tree? That's nice."

Dean raised an eyebrow toward Sam. Tree? Sam shrugged, having no idea what Katie was talking about.

"Okay, but we dug up the wrong body... I know! That's what I said... Of course not."

Sam rolled his eyes at Katie once again mentioning how she had been right last night to be hesitant about digging up the grave.

"I know, but I'm sure we'll be back in time... Oh my, I have the most hilarious thing to tell you ever! You know how Dean is fun to tease?"

Dean glared at Katie who ignored him as Sam quietly chuckled.

"Well, Sam and I pretended to do it on his bed! Oh god, his face, you should have seen his face." Katie was laughing.

"So, how's Bobby doing?... That's great... Seriously VHS collection?... Which one?... Hahaha, Superman! Really?... I thought you were there when Elaina and I watched it on the movie channel ... huh, yeah, I guess you're right."

Sam and Dean were now completely lost with the conversation.

"So ... that kind of sounds like a date... Uh huh?... Denial much?... It so does! ...You are just too close to the situation to see what I do. That's what girl friends are for! It's like with Drew... True ... Cas is pretty thick... Doesn't mean it isn't a date... Say what you will... Sheesh! Don't get upset... Whatever, Hey! You two should actually do it on Dean's bed!"

"No one is doing anything on my bed!" Dean roared.

"No, it's still not old. ... Because it still gets him ridiculously wound up. ... I'm training him to have thicker skin, he'll thank me for it later, right Dean?"

Dean just glared.

"So, you're feeling better? ... That's so sweet. ... Okay, I should get off the phone, Dean looks ready to kill me. ... You know I won't. ... Haha, true ... touché. ... uh huh, kiss my ass. ... Love you too. Give everyone my love." Flipping Sam's phone shut she tossed it back to him.

Looking at Dean's furious face, she felt a bit guilty. Rolling her eyes, she decided to let him off the hook. "Don't worry; no one is doing anything on your bed."

"Whatever," he muttered, getting up and tossing his arsenal onto the bed. "Let's get ready."

* * *

"He sings a love song; As we go along; Walking in a winter wonderland ..." Sarah sang as she stood on a chair and finished putting up the last of the garland in the doorway. "Cas, pass the mistletoe please?"

Castiel obediently handed her the plastic plant, they had picked up the day before. After taping it up with duct tape, Sarah stepped down and examined her handiwork. So, she would never be a professional decorator and the loop to the left was larger than the loop to the right, but it was still pretty good. Sarah frowned though, unsure about the mistletoe. She had been in the Christmas spirit yesterday and grabbed just about every decoration the dollar store had offered. Walking over she stared up at it above her with discerning taste.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked, looking at Castiel for advice.

"About?" Castiel asked.

"The mistletoe ... is it too tacky? Should I take it down?" Sarah worried.

Walking over to her, he looked up at the plastic plant, as if joining her underneath it would bring a clearer insight. Head tilting, he examined the thing so thoroughly, Sarah started to wonder if he was either memorizing it or about to eat it. One or the other.

"What is its purpose?" Castiel asked, seriously considering the problem at hand.

"Um..." Sarah felt suddenly very awkward, realising they were both under it. Walking over to the couch and away from Cas and the mistletoe, Sarah responded, "Tradition is when two people are under it, they kiss."

"We were under it together and we didn't kiss," Castiel tried to reason.

"Well, yes," Sarah agreed needlessly. "But, you know, you joined me under it not knowing, so ... it doesn't count."

"The plant forces people to kiss who purposely stand under it?" Castiel examined the plant. "... I do not understand."

"It ... it doesn't force anything," Sarah tried to say without blushing. "It's just some stupid tradition. But like, not a supernaturally based tradition ... actually I have no idea where it comes from. There's no rules to it. It doesn't make anyone do anything they don't want to. You always have the option of walking away or kissing the person."

"... You chose to walk away," Castiel stated, trying to follow Sarah's explanation.

Feeling bad for leaving the angel under the mistletoe, Sarah shuffled her feet and refused to make eye contact. Quickly making up her mind, she marched back over to the angel and gave him a peck on the cheek. Stepping back, she was pleased to find him wide eyed and scared shitless looking. In fact, the last time she had seen that expression, he had been in a brothel.

"I don't mind giving you a peck on the cheek, but I was thinking more along the lines that there are an uneven number of guys that will be here soon. I don't think that Dean would really appreciate being stuck under the mistletoe with you." Sarah pointed out.

Castiel's wide-eyed gaze moved from Sarah's face to the mistletoe.

"We should destroy it," Cas stated, frowning at the plastic plant.

* * *

"Not a ghost!" Katie yelled, running with all her might towards the graveyard. "Not a ghost!"

Pumping her aching legs and ignoring the pain in her chest and throat as she strained herself to reach Sam and Dean. She had once again been left in the car. The fucking, bloody, cursed vehicle of doom as Katie was now calling it. When the bloody woman had shown up, Katie had no idea what the thing was, but the salt did shit against it and so Katie had fired a gun for the first time in her life, and now she was running for her life with what felt like a dislocated arm.

"SAM! DEAN! HELP!" She screamed, not stopping to look back.

"Sarah?" A tall shadowy outline of Sam was the first thing she saw. Running towards them, Dean jumped out of the grave they were halfway through digging, holding his sawed-off shotgun at the ready.

"Not a ghost!" She yelled, running into Sam, not able to stop in time. Luckily running into Sam was like hitting a brick wall, as he steadied her before she almost fell on her ass.

"Where?" Dean asked, his eyes scanning the area.

Katie took a moment to scan as well, the bloody woman was no where to be seen. Trying to catch her breath, Katie shook her head, not liking the fact the something was not right behind her. It was highly disconcerting.

* * *

_AN: Tada! An early chapter 23! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I would just like to remind everyone that I will be posting TWO chapters tomorrow, because I will have no internet on the 25th and 26th. Expect one in the morning and one in the evening. Like an early gift! I will save responses for tomorrow. But I think it would be fun to challenge you brilliant reviewers; what is one thing you are grateful for this holiday season? AND One thing you love about Supernatural. :)_

_~Ella_


	24. December 24

_AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! So, my lovely plan to write and post TWO chapters today ... probably not going to happen. :( So I promise to work hard to "borrow" some of my neighbours internet tomorrow and get the super special Christmas chapter up for you! Otherwise enjoy the chapter. It's a bit more rushed than I had hoped, but it still has its moments. _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**December 24**

Katie knew that there was going to be hell to pay when Sarah found out that they were still not on their way home today ... on Christmas Eve. It wasn't really anyone's fault. After finding out the spirit wasn't really a spirit – they couldn't just abandon a hunt. Or ... at least, that was what Sam and Dean kept telling her. Unfortunately, this time, the Winchesters were actually right. This thing was attacking people nightly and Katie, as much as she tried to convince them that they would be dead if they didn't make it home in time for Christmas Sarah would kill all of them, could not in good conscience leave.

That is why on Christmas Eve she was trudging through the snow banks of the highway with a silver knife, freezing cold. Her boots had leaks somewhere and her socked feet were soaked, making squishing noises with every step. Dean was beside her, as Sam went in the opposite direction.

"So ... what is this thing again?" Katie asked, they had said some sort of word before, but it had sounded a bit like a sneeze to her.

"It's kind of like a Banshee," Dean said, his eyes scanning the shrubbery on the other side of the ditch.

"Aren't they like a type of fairy?" Katie wondered, thinking of the Clap Your Hands episode she had watched before being dragged into this reality.

"Yeah, except fairies aren't real," Dean smirked, shaking his head at the novice questions being thrown at him.

"That's what you think," Katie muttered under her breath, quickly checking to make sure the small salt packages she had taken from the cafe were still in her pocket.

* * *

Sarah tried not to be too upset.

Sitting huddled on the couch; she twirled a plastic angel between her fingers. The throw was tossed over her legs which were drawn to her chest as she held back tears. Right now, her family was gathered around their tree, her presents sitting so lonely not about to be opened ... ever. Despite how optimistic or how much faith Mom had, tomorrow morning those presents would remain under that tree, unopened and rejected. Sarah meanwhile, was gathered around her tree, her letters and small trinket-type presents the only thing under the tree. Katie had phoned that morning, explaining how the hunt was taking longer than expected.

So what could she do? She told Katie it was fine. It didn't matter. Just make sure the whatever-it-was couldn't hurt anymore people and get back in one piece. Then, after hanging up, Sarah just stared at the Christmas tree.

Bobby was holed-up behind his desk working. Sarah did not want to disrupt him and Castiel was god knows where doing something of importance. So she was alone ... on Christmas Eve. Still, she couldn't complain. The boys needed to do their work, otherwise people would die. They had already done so much for her, taking both Katie and her in, giving Sarah the Christmas tree, letting them tag along (begrudgingly) that it wasn't right to be upset at them.

Well, screw rationality – she was giving them until tomorrow morning to show up and if they didn't ... they would be hit with a pillow. Kicking their asses was a definite possibility as well. It would depend on her mood.

Right now, the most emotion she could work up was a tired, resigned sadness. It had been an emotionally draining month so far. Now, sitting alone, all she felt was tired.

The familiar sound of whooshing was followed by the typical "Hello" as Castiel dropped in.

Unable to give him more than a small smile, Sarah turned back to looking at the tree.

"... You are very quiet right now," Castiel noted, furrowing his brow in worry.

Sarah shrugged; she knew she was being quiet. Castiel sure knew how to point out the obvious.

Not knowing what to say as Castiel had always just allowed Sarah to do all the talking, he sat on the other side of the couch and joined her in staring at their tree.

* * *

"It's four ... if we leave right now," Katie gasped, limping along behind the boys after taking down the monster. "We should make it back to Bobby's in time."

Sam groaned, as he slid into his seat. "Man, I'm bushed."

"We can drive in the morning," Dean said.

"No," Katie replied. "Sarah needs us there. We need to go back to Bobby's now."

Dean and Sam gave each other a shared pained look.

"Don't look at each other like that!" Katie got mad. "Listen, Sarah and I – we aren't like you guys. We've always celebrated Christmas – surrounded by more friends and family than you would know what to do with. Now, thanks to some fucking demon, we're stuck here indefinitely. And I think we haven't been doing so bad adjusting. Sarah and I have never asked you for anything! Nothing in the entire time we've been here. All that we want right now is to have Christmas with all the people we care about."

"Well, you can't exactly have that," Dean frowned.

"Dean," Sam muttered.

"What? I mean, the people they care about are a full reality away," Dean muttered back.

Rolling her eyes, Katie leaned forward, resting her arms against their seat. "Don't be an idiot, all the people we care about in this reality. _You_, Sam, Bobby and Castiel – those are the people we want to have Christmas with."

Feeling a bit chastised, Dean just drove in silence. Sam moodily looked out his window, thinking it over.

"We should be there at ten," Dean said, speeding along.

* * *

"Next year; We all will be together; If the fates allow; Hang a shining star; Upon the highest bough; And have yourself; A merry little Christmas ... now," Sarah sang softly, under her breath. Bobby had been working all evening. Sarah was still huddled on the couch, but she had moved so that her side was pressed against Castiel and she was able to rest her head on his shoulder. They hadn't spoken in hours.

Sarah was not sure what Cas was thinking, but Sarah was enjoying the warmth of him beside her. With her head against his shoulder and huddled against his side, Sarah's eyes were starting to droop. It was eleven at night, but Sarah did not want to move one inch, not even to go to sleep.

The light from the tree was the only ones on, causing a glow and casting everything in shadows.

Sarah was not sure when she fell asleep. Only that she had never felt as relaxed and safe as when she was in that moment resting with Cas.

Sarah was so deeply asleep, that she did not even hear the car doors close. She did not hear the front door open, and she did not even wake when Katie, Sam and Dean all stumbled into the living room, coats still on.

The three of them stopped dead in their tracks at the weirdest sight any of them had ever seen. First, there was a frigging tree that was just leaning against one wall. It looked like a silver, shining hairball on a stick with all the tinsel, lights and ornaments that had been crammed onto it. For Dean and Sam, the sight of the room they knew so well with tinsel and garland decorated throughout it was – unsettling. It just didn't seem right. Then on the couch was Cas, staring stoically at them as they entered, a throw covering both him and Sarah – who seemed to be using him as a body pillow.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean smirked, seeming way too happy to find the confused angel in this situation.

Luckily, Sarah stirred at his voice, blinking her eyes blearily. It took about ten seconds for her tired brain to process what was happening. First thing she was aware of was the warmth of the body she was cuddled up against. Then she realised it was Cas and she had practically draped herself over him. She had another second to be happy no one had found them like this, when she realised there were two dumbfounded faces and one smirking at them. Then, as all this penetrated her waking brain, she realised that Katie, Sam and Dean had made it back.

Laughing, she jumped out of the couch, getting her feet tangled in the throw. She saved herself from falling on her face, by launching herself at Katie. Crashing together, Sarah ended up taking them both down. Their momentum catching Sam's knees as they fell, who in turn grabbed Dean to steady himself, ending with all four of them on a tangled mess on the floor. Bobby wheeled in after hearing the yelling and thumping. He almost ran over Dean's face, stopping just in time to see the four of them a mess of tangled limbs and Castiel sitting perfectly poised on the couch.

Unable to find words for the sight, he just gaped at them.

Managing to sit up slightly, Sarah beamed at Bobby. "They made it!" She cheered.

"I see," Bobby said. "Damn well taking my house down too."

"Sorry Bobby," Dean and Sam apologized.

Katie ignored them and grabbed Sarah into a tight hug. Until that moment, she had not realised how much she had missed her friend.

"Merry Christmas Sarah," Katie said.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Sarah replied, returning the hug with all her might, happy to finally have everyone home for the holidays.

* * *

_AN: There you go. Also, I came up with a brilliant special gift idea for my reviewers, which you should all find out about tomorrow. :) It is my way to thank everyone who has been kind enough to show their support and encouragement. It helps me stick to my rather hectic schedule knowing there are others who are as invested as I am. Tomorrow is going to be tricky because of the unreliable internet access, so expect the chapter anytime between noon and midnight Eastern time! Also, in case I am really late and you are bored tomorrow I have thought of another challenge (thought of thanks to the wonderful reviews of Coloring the Sky and particularly shelbybelby4936 back during Ch. 22). This challenge is called "spot the authors other TV obsessions". I hope everyone is having a great Christmas Eve and I will be writing/posting tomorrow! ~Ella _


	25. December 25

_AN: Mwuhahahahaahahha ... I have managed to post despite the most crap-tastic internet connection of all time. There are a couple of things which I do not time to write, but I promise I will upload once I do have the time (and internet). Wish I could write more, but I will say Merry Christmas! Enjoy ~ Ella _

_UPDATE 12/29/2010: I added a scene at the bottom ... because I forgot it the first time around. Oops._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**December 25**

Sarah could not imagine a better Christmas.

That morning was as different from the normal, traditional Christmas Sarah had ever had. To start with, her younger brother did not wake her up at some ungodly hour. In fact, she slept in until ten in the morning, only to find that everyone was already downstairs. They did not open presents as soon as everyone was up. Mostly because there were no presents besides what Sarah got for everyone, and she completely forgot as Sam, Dean and Katie told them all about the creature they had been hunting. When Dean asked what the envelops under the tree were, Sarah decided to make them pay for almost missing Christmas and told them they could open presents after a group dinner.

Bobby had gone shopping a few days ago and Sarah was pleased to note he had picked up a surprising number of baking supplies. So Sarah had grabbed Katie and forced her to enjoy festive baking. Katie had grumbled about it good naturally, she much rather preferred to eat baked goods then actually make them. It was one of those relationship dynamics which suited each other perfectly for being roommates.

For Christmas though, Katie grudgingly let Sarah drag her into some crazy cooking schemes. They let Bobby handle the turkey, because every time they opened its legs Dean would make a lewd comment which would cause both girls to dissolve into laughter. After the tenth time of trying to stuff the turkey, Bobby had announced he would do the damn bird. As pay back, Sarah roped Dean into making a salad. When Sam looked way too happy at his brother having to do the salad, Sarah decided to even things out and gave Sam the task of stirring gravy. Castiel seemed to be oddly missing at the moment Sarah was barking out orders.

With the dinner almost done and Sarah checking on everything, she noticed Dean and Sam trying to sneak away.

"Hold on you two!" She called out, before they could disappear. "You need to help set the table."

"Set the table?" Dean asked, incredulously. He could never remember a single time he had set the table in his life.

"Use the good stuff," Bobby said roughly as Sam and Dean went to grab the generic dishes, not about to argue with Sarah. "Never get to use the damn stuff anymore. Might as well."

Sarah smiled brilliantly at Bobby. "Excellent!" she cheered.

After a few minutes, she went to see if the table had been fully set. She twitched a bit when she saw the knives and forks on the wrong side. It didn't really matter, but she felt her childhood training coming through. Her dad always said that manners were a necessity of life – people always noticed and appreciated when people followed them. Biting her lip, she started to correct the mistake, but wasn't fast enough as Dean walked back into the room.

"What're you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sarah said. "Um, just on the wrong side is all."

"Wrong side?" He said. "It's cutlery, how does that have a wrong side?"

"It's not important," Sarah said quickly, finishing the switching. "It's just something I noticed."

"Sure, where do the potatoes go?" Dean asked, holding up the bowl of mashed potatoes.

As the turkey was getting carved and the table was set, Sarah started to worry that Castiel was still not there. She pulled out her cell phone and sent him another text, letting him know dinner was in ten minutes. He had said he would make it. It was starting to worry her that he still wasn't there. She tried to hide it, but Katie, after pulling the apple pie out of the oven and smacking away Dean's hand, cornered her in the hallway.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked seriously. "And don't dare say nothing – because you have been checking your cell all day obsessively."

"It's just Cas," Sarah muttered, knowing she couldn't lie to Katie. "He should be here. I'm starting to get worried."

"Do you think it has to do with the … you know … apocalypse?" Katie asked, also starting to get worried.

"I don't know, I mean, it's been really quiet on the whole world destruction side of things," Sarah whispered, not wanting the guys to overhear. "Plus, I mean, I can't remember what happens next. It's like I know the end and beginning of season five, but the whole middle part is all jumbled."

"Not to mention we kind of arrived in the '09 hiatus, so it's not like we even have episodes to go by," Katie muttered. "I'm sure he's just … busy. Like, none danger-related busy, and we're just worrying over nothing."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, not able to stop worrying. "Yeah, I mean, he makes it to the end of season five …"

"Yeah," Katie agreed, but not sounding very sure about it.

For a minute both of them just looked at each other. They both could not ignore the one big difference between season five on the television and the season five they were living; never had two female characters from another reality been featured on television. But could that make such a huge difference?

"If we don't see by tomorrow, then we start freaking out, okay?" Katie suggested.

"Okay," Sarah agreed. "I … I'm going to light the candles."

As everyone sat down to dinner, Sarah could not help but notice the empty plate across from her.

The sound of whooshing made Sarah jump up so fast her knee hit the table, creating pain to radiate down her leg. Turning around, she felt relief flood her system as Castiel stood there in his trench coat.

"About damn time," Dean said, piling spoonfuls of potato onto his plate.

"We saved you a seat," Sarah told him, walking over to give him a quick, friendly hug. Pulling away she added, "I'm happy you made it."

As Castiel and Sarah took their seats, a hushed silence fell over the table as no one was quite sure what to say or do. Bobby had never had a big sit down dinner since his wife passed. Dean and Sam had never had anything like this, unless Sam counted that one Thanksgiving. Cas didn't eat, so he was just staring at people. Katie and Sarah both looked at each other, desperate to think of something to say.

"Mmmmmm, so good," Dean moaned with a mouthful of potato and turkey, breaking the awkward silence.

Laughing, Sarah was glad to see the conversation start up. As she started to get full, Sarah took a mental step back. Looking around the room Cas and Dean were talking about something – or at least Dean was talking as Cas looked confused … something about a mistletoe. Sam and Bobby were regaling Katie with past hunts.

It was absolutely perfect. Sarah was full of turkey, and the candles flickered around them making everything a hazy moment of perfection. Every face around the room was happy, and Sarah could appreciate the rarity of that. Feeling a bit choked up, Sarah was surprised and embarrassed to find tears building behind her eyes. Of course it was only then that she realised Sam and Dean had forgotten to put out napkins.

"You're upset," Castiel pointed out, causing everyone to turn and look at Sarah.

Blushing, she shook her head, not trusting herself to speak as the lump in her throat grew.

"Did we do something wrong?" Cas asked, tilting his head and looking very serious.

"No," she got out. "No, these are happy tears."

As Castiel tilted his head a bit more, Sarah laughed and smiled at each of them.

"This is just what I wanted. It's perfect," she said. "God! Does anyone have a tissue, this is so embarrassing."

Turning to Dean, Castiel asked in a low voice. "Why is she crying then?"

"Dude, do not look at me – Sammy's the bitch," Dean shook his head.

* * *

Sarah felt her eyelids start to droop. The turkey was hitting her. They had moved into the living room, the tree lights on, and the tinsel sparkling in the dimly lit room. Sarah leaned her head against Castiel's knee, happy to bask in the comfort of the moment. Castiel, Katie and Dean sat on the couch, with Sarah cross-legged on floor, her side up against Castiel's leg. Sam had brought in the kitchen chair and straddled it, with arms resting on the back. Bobby was on the other side of Sarah. Together they semi-circled the tree, happy to be with each other and completely relaxed.

Sarah was therefore surprised when she realised she had almost forgotten something. Laughing she jumped to her feet and ran over to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, his arm flung over the back of the couch.

"I almost forgot," Sarah said, shoving the different envelopes into her arms. Cradling them, she went back to her seat on the ground against Castiel. "Everyone's presents. So, um, Dean first. You need to open this envelope first."

Dean took the plain white envelope a bit suspicously. It was a lot heavier than he had suspected. Quickly tearing into the package, he was surprised when a small keychain fell out. Holidng it up, he read the plastic covered side that said AC/DC.

"Cas and I talked about it," Sarah said, leaning her head against Cas's knee. "We wanted to get you something you would actually keep with you, and well ... you always have your keys."

"Unless I steal them," Katie teased.

"Ugh, thanks," Dean said, smiling slightly down at the keychain.

Getting up again, Sarah walked over and gave him a tight hug. As she leant away, she gave him the second envelope. "Now this one, you are not to open. Only open it when you think that there is no hope left. Promise?"

Dean's green eyes searched Sarah's blue ones for a moment. She was completely serious. Nodding slowly, Dean took the envelope and folded it into his pocket.

Smiling, Sarah handed out the other presents. Sam got a letter and a keyboard duster for his laptop. Bobby another letter and cheap coasters with funny sayings. When Sarah turned to Katie, she smiled apologetically.

"There was nothing to write in a letter," Sarah shrugged. "So, I just made this."

Pulling a small friendship bracelet from her back pocket, Katie laughed. "Wow, this is like grade five all over again."

"I know," Sarah chuckled, as Katie quickly tied the pink, purple and blue bracelet on.

"I love it, thank you," Katie said, getting up to hug Sarah. "And actually, Sam and I have something for you as well."

"What?" Sarah asked, completely surprised.

"Well, in my backpack I had this thing I had been working on, for your birthday," Katie started to explain as Sam went to get the laptop. "... but I didn't get it done in time. So I was going to make it your Christmas present. Then the whole, being dragged to another reality happened, and I didn't have a computer to finish it up on. So I approached Sam with the idea and we've been working on it for weeks. So, well I hope you like it."

"Okay," Sam muttered, opening up a file on his computer. "And ... here we go."

Flipping the computer over to face everyone, Sarah was amazed to see a video collage of all the home videos Katie had taken over the years. Starting from a video when Rob had been born, and her six year old self held her younger brother beaming up into the camera. Sarah moaned and borrowed her head against Castiel's leg when it showed her eight year-old self at a dance recital. Wearing a "pumpkin" custom that was actually just an orange garbage bag. Then it was her and Katie in high school, hanging out by the lockers after school. Sarah at thirteen singing into a hairbrush. Sarah and Katie laughing at the camera at the age of twenty, pointing towards the pancake they had managed to get stuck on their apartment cieling. It showed her moving into residence in first year. Olivia and her, wrapping their arms around an annoyed Rob, serenading him to "Lost Together" by Blue Rodeo. Her parents, her siblings, her friends, their faces flashed by in tiny snippets of video. As the video wrapped up, Sarah wiped her eyes. After giving Katie a shaky hug, she walked over to Sam and gave him one as well.

"Thanks, both of you," Sarah said. "That was great."

"I was just the computer," Sam shook his head, his long hair falling into his face. "It was all Katie."

"He's being modest," Katie laughed. "We're just happy you liked it."

"I loved it," Sarah said.

* * *

As Sarah made her way up to bed, she walked with Castiel to the front hallway.

"Are you upset?" Castiel asked, surprising Sarah. When she looked at him questionly, he continued. "That you could not spend the holidays with your family?"

Pausing, Sarah thought about it. To be honest, until the video played, she had not even thought about the family she was missing. It had been different than other years, but would she change it?

"No," She answered truthfully. "I'm too grateful that I got to spend it with you."

Putting her hand on his arm, she gave him a big smile. Raising one hand to loop around his neck, she brought his face down, closer to hers. Lifting herself onto tiptoes, she gently brushed her lips against his stubbled cheek and pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Cas," Sarah said softly, as she left him standing in the front hallway.

* * *

_UPDATE 12/29/2010: So, I liked the line the original chapter ended on, but this answers the "what are Sam and Katie up to" question. I hope it wasn't a let down._

_AN: It's short and sweet, but it is one of those original ideas of mine, which, when I started this story - I had this in mind. It was one of the reasons I was all 'hmmm ... I'm going to be busy all month, I should write/post a chapter a day!' and decided not to wait until January. So ... to everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS! _

_~ Ella _


	26. December 26

_AN added 12/29/2010: Well ... this one didn't have authors notes originally ... so I just hope everyone enjoyed this instalment. ~Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**December 26**

As Sarah walked through the house in slippers she felt completely comfortable and at home. She was still in her pyjamas. Her hair was sticking up in funny angles from sleeping on it while it was up in a ponytail. Yet, it didn't matter because the only people in the house were the make-shift family she had found herself in. Bobby's house seemed to exude a safe, warm and welcoming environment completely different then its first impression had been. Of course, it helped that Sarah, Bobby and Cas had cleaned a bit while putting up Christmas decorations.

Walking into the living room, Sarah was pleased to find Castiel sitting there, doing nothing. Smiling, she went over and joined him on the couch, pleased that he hadn't sat in her spot.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Sarah asked, curious. "I was starting to get really worried when you were so late showing up."

"You said humans exchange gifts," Castiel said.

"Yes…" Sarah nodded, waiting for Castiel to explain further. When Castiel did not seem inclined to elaborate - Sarah prompted him along, "how did that make you late?"

Not answering, Castiel pulled something out of his pocket and held it in his hand. Tilting her head, she gingerly picked up a very simple necklace. The chain was a simple silver chain and the pendant about half the size of the nail on her pinkie finger. The pendant was very reminiscent of a very old, misshapen coin. Unable to think of any words, Sarah just blinked at Castiel, with her mouth wide open.

"It wards off possession," Castiel stated.

"You were late … because you were getting me a present?" Sarah asked softly, holding the necklace closer. "I … thank you."

Sarah eagerly unclasped the ends and tried to put it on without much success, she sucked at putting necklaces on. Her roommates always got her ones with extremely long necklines because they were tired of having to help her.

"Can you help me?" Sarah asked, letting Castiel take both ends as she pushed her hair out of the way. After he was done putting on the clip, Sarah ran a finger down the chain and over the bumpy surface of the small pendant. Beaming up at Castiel, she leaned forward and gave him a big hug.

"You know," Sarah said thoughtfully. "I don't think I could have survived this holiday season without you. You got me a present, you helped me decorate and I mean – you got me this tree … I could never even begin to repay you for everything. I hope … I hope you know how much this means to me."

Castiel did not reply, but a ghost of a smile crossed his lips fleetingly. Before her courage left her, she gave him a small peck on the cheek, chuckling at his wide-eyed expression.

"There's no mistletoe," Castiel pointed out, confused and alarmed.

"That was a thank you," Sarah smiled gently. "No mistletoe required."

Getting up from the couch, Sarah walked over to the tree and grabbed two envelopes. Walking back over, she gave the thick one to him first. When Castiel just sat, holding it in his hand, she laughed.

"It's your present, now open it up," Sarah encouraged.

As Castiel opened the envelope and pulled out at least ten sheets of paper with tiny miniscule writing on both sides, he glanced up at Sarah, not sure what he was holding.

"I know that you seem pretty interested in the modern traditions," Sarah explained. "So, I wrote out all the ones I can think of. The first few pages are religious holidays, and then I included some things like, tipping people and getting bus tickets. This way you might not be so confused about things, just, you know, ease the culture shock a bit."

Castiel was flipping between the papers, reading the tiny handwriting. "This is very useful," Castiel stated.

"Yeah, I included a whole page on girls because if Dean is your only source of information on that, you'ld be screwed," Sarah smiled, before holding out the second, much smaller envelope. Leaning forward, she gave the same instructions as the ones she had given to Bobby, Sam and Dean. "This is your second gift, but it's very important that you do not open it now. Put it in your pocket and only when you feel like everything is going wrong can you open it. Promise me?"

Castiel stared at her intensely, before nodding and slowly taking the letter from her and putting it in one of his inner coat pockets. Sitting back, Sarah smiled at Castiel.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dean was piling leftovers into his mouth with more exuberance than was necessary. Sam, Cas, Sarah and Katie could not help but stare in disgusted silence as Dean single-handedly ate the rest of the turkey, potatoes and warmed up gravy.

"Oh god, we should make these things more often," Dean moaned, a bit of potato flying out of his mouth. Sam cringed, but kept quiet, shaking his head at his brother, as Bobby wheeled into the room.

"Keep your yapper closed. I don't want bits of your food all over the place," Bobby said. Dean was kind enough to look slightly remorseful as he continued eating. Bobby continued to wheel around the table over towards Sarah and Katie. "You two, with me, in the living room."

Briefly glancing at each other, Katie and Sarah stood up and followed Bobby out of the kitchen. As he slid shut the doors, Sarah caught the curious faces of the Winchester boys and Cas.

"So, I've been researching the damn necklace," Bobby said, getting right down to the point. "Breaking the damn thing obviously didn't destroy it. So I kept digging. Turns out the thing is older than it looks, earliest records are Middle Ages, but it might've been around longer."

"Okay," Katie said, trying to understand why Bobby would be telling them this separated from everyone else.

"Seems that people who used them would go to a different reality for one month before returning back," Bobby said, looking pointedly at both of them.

"So, people would choose their own home after a month vacation," Katie shrugged. "How does this affect us?"

"People didn't choose one way or another," Bobby said. "The damn thing dragged them back."

"What?" Katie asked. "The necklace?"

Bobby just nodded.

"But it broke," Katie said. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Like I said, breaking it didn't seem to work," Bobby said, wheeling over to his desk and pulling a large leather-bound volume off of it. "It had enough juice to zap Sarah half-back. It'll drag you back."

Katie and Sarah just stood, looking at Bobby. Neither one could think of a word to say.

"Merry Christmas, your going home," Bobby said, shrugging his shoulders. After a couple minutes of stunned silence, Bobby added, "I'll let you mull it over."

After he left, closing the doors behind him, Katie slowly turned to Sarah.

"We're going home," Katie whispered to herself, a big grin breaking out on her face. "Sarah, we're going home."

"Yeah …" Sarah said, her eyes glued to the Christmas tree. "Yeah …"

"I'll see Drew again, and my family … I … Sarah we're going back," Katie celebrated. The smile faltered as she noticed Sarah wasn't joining her in joy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sarah said, her eyes finally leaving the Christmas tree. "Nothing."

"Bullshit," Katie replied, upset that Sarah could not be happy about being able to go home. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sarah snapped.

"You were moping around for ages when we couldn't go home, and now we are and you go all angsty?" Katie pointed out. "What's with the change of heart?"

"Because when we go home, we go home," Sarah said.

"Ugh, yeah, kind of the point," Katie said, not getting the point.

"Meaning," Sarah continued, "that we can't come back. We'll never see Bobby again, or Dean, or Sam or Cas."

"We'll see them once a week," Katie argued.

"That doesn't count," Sarah denied. "Plus, how do we know if what we see is what they go through? I mean, what if we have changed everything."

"How could we have changed anything?" Katie said. "They don't really know how we saw them stop the apocalypse. They don't know season six."

"So what, we let Sam lose his soul?"

"Why are you arguing this? I thought we agreed not to tell them."

"I don't … I just ..." Sarah trailed off, pacing the floor.

"I thought you wanted to go home."

"I do! I just … I never thought about what we would have to leave," Sarah admitted quietly, quickly losing her fire. "I am happy to hear we're going home … I am … but I never thought it would hurt so much."

Katie saw the tears formed in Sarah's eyes and faltered. She hadn't really thought about it that way. They had thought they were here for good … they had made friends and did their best to incorporate themselves into this world. Now that they were leaving, they would need to leave behind everything they had built for themselves.

Walking over Katie wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders and gripped her tight. As Sarah started to shake, Katie hugged her tighter.

"We'll still have each other," Katie murmured. "That won't change."

Crying, Sarah didn't say anything. Katie heard the door open behind her.

"So I heard the good news," Dean announced, strutting in, but his step faltered when Katie pointed her eyes down at Sarah. Sam and Castiel also stopped, unsure what to do.

Surprising both Sam and Dean it was Castiel who walked over to Katie. His eyes traveled over Sarah, who was trying to stop crying but couldn't calm her breathing.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked Katie.

To Castiel's dismay and discomfort, his question seemed to cause Sarah to cry harder and attach to him. Unsure what to do with his hands which stayed limply at his side, he sent a panicked look to Dean.

"She's taking the news a bit roughly …" Katie muttered to Sam and Dean as the three of them watched Sarah cry on Cas.

"A bit of an understatement," Sam muttered.

* * *

_AN: Ah, the big reveal. What do you think? Should they stay or leave? Please review, it helps my creativeness! ~ Ella _


	27. December 27

_AN: Hello everyone! So, this is a super late post (11:30 pm! Eek!) First off, tomorrow I will be going over the past two chapters and making a few changes. Chapter 25 will get an added scene and Chapter 26 will be getting author notes. It has been so insane these past few days, between family visiting and meeting up with friends. It's been fun, but time consuming. Not to mention the internet has been SO bad, it takes me about ten to twenty attempts to get my chapters uploaded then posted. Thanks for everyone's kind words, and patience! I hope you enjoy 27/31! Only four more! ~Ella_

**Chapter Twenty-Seventh**

**December 27**

Sarah was still uneasy about going home. Over the past week, she had let herself fall in love with this place and these people. The idea that she would never have to fight to open the third drawer to get the cutlery out, or that she wouldn't be able to phone up Sam or Dean, or explain things to Castiel … it created a cloud of sadness that clung to her. She was pleased that she had managed not to ball anymore. Poor Castiel probably could not handle it – so far the last two times he had seen her she had cried. It was not the lasting memory she wanted him to have of her.

Katie could barely contain her excitement. Sarah knew she was trying to suppress the giddy joy she was experiencing so as not to upset Sarah. Which added more to the cloud of sadness, because then Sarah felt guilty for making it so Katie was not able to just be happy like she wished she was.

"Castiel," Sarah started, walking across the living room, "can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Castiel said, looking at her unblinkingly.

"Do you think I'm being stupid for being upset?" Sarah asked.

Castiel stared at her, not saying a word. After a few minutes Sarah was sure that he wouldn't reply. She was therefore surprised when he finally opened his mouth and said, "I do not understand why you are asking me?"

"Nice way to dodge the question," Sarah sighed, rubbing a hand over her face wearily, pushing her bangs back. "I just wanted to know what you thought about me … you know, leaving."

"I find myself … displeased with the situation," Castiel admitted. "It is regrettable circumstances."

Sarah nodded absent-mindedly. The Christmas tree was still up, and Sarah wondered if Bobby would like them to take it down. Her family always kept theirs up until after New Years … she would see the family tree in the flesh. Just as a shot of happiness burst through her, her eyes fell on Castiel who stood staring at her. Just like that her happiness deteriorated into remorse. Sarah was not sure how much she more of an emotional rollercoaster she could take.

"Yeah … regrettable," she muttered.

They stood in front of the tree, facing away from each other. There was not much more to say. Sarah tried to think of the words for what she was feeling – but there was none. She couldn't figure it out herself, how was she supposed to relate them with mere words? It was like she was being tossed around and she had nothing to grab and steady herself with. Everything was beyond her control.

Castiel could not think of anything to say. He did not understand the emotions that plagued him over the past few days. Beyond his control, he had grown to care for Sarah. He did not like the thought that she would be gone soon. It was not dying either – she would not be in heaven or hell. She would be completely and utterly beyond him. For some reason – it was this thought which caused so much of his displeasure.

Katie walked into the living room and stopped short. As she watched Sarah stand so silently and stoically beside Castiel, she wondered if she had found the source of Sarah's pain. Sarah was never one to hold back her feelings. She loved people easily, much more so than Katie. Her heart was always accepting new people, and she gravitated so easily to people. She had opened her heart to these people, more so than Katie, and now she was suffering knowing she would never see them again.

Sighing, Katie walked further into the room, causing both Sarah's and Castiel's blue eyes to turn to look at her.

"So, I was talking to Dean," Katie said, "and he and Sam have picked up a new hunt. I was thinking it might be fun. You know - one last hunt?"

"A new hunt?" Sarah questioned, shaking her head to clear it. "That … I actually like that idea. It beats waiting around here waiting to be zapped."

Katie smiled in relief. It was a small step in the right direction. Sarah definitely needed to get out of the house. Plus, what better way to get your mind off your own problems than working a hunt? Katie was starting to understand why Sam and Dean could hunt random cases with an apocalypse going down. It had driven her crazy watching the show – but, it was a great stress-reliever.

_AN: I'm sorry it's so short! But it's after eleven at night, and if I don't post soon I won't make my deadline! So, it's the last hunt guys! Are you ready? Let's hope my internet holds out for this upload!_

_Reviewers are amazing – and I promise to do a reviewer response next time!_

_~Ella_


	28. December 28

_AN: Well, finally, after a couple of really short and rushed chapters, I have a nice long full one. Enjoy chapter twenty-eight, it was a lot of fun to write. This hunt has been a lot of fun for me to write and plan (though only half of it is written), and I hope you find it just as fun to read. ~Ella_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**December 28**

It took twenty-four hours to drive to Brookhaven. They had left Bobby's at noon on the 27th and with Sam and Dean taking turns driving, they were able to pull into Brookhaven, New York by two in the afternoon the next day. Sarah had never been so happy to get out of the vehicle.

Her entire body ached and creaked. Her neck couldn't even turn in one direction from sleeping on it funny in the backseat. She almost fell getting out of the vehicle because her legs were asleep. Normally, she was perfectly fine with long drives. The last hunt she had gone on, they had driven for almost ten hours and she had been fun. Twenty-four hours of driving? Not fun. Not fun at all.

During the drive, Sam had gone over the facts of the case with them. There had been a few bizarre deaths, which Dean and Sam thought might be a witch's work. Sarah had to admit – they did sound a bit supernatural. One woman had choked on sewing needles. Another had been boiled to death in her bathtub. The third victim had been simply stopped breathing. In Sarah's limited experience in these matters – Sam and Dean were probably right. Still, it was fun for a few hours to talk and examine the different cases.

It always amazed Sarah how much she didn't know about the hunting routine. Most of it made sense, she had just never thought about it. Like how Sam would write out a list of people to interview. Then they would argue over who to talk to first. Sarah felt a bit silly for never thinking about this part of hunting – the grunt work.

As Sarah laughed at Sam who walked with a slight limp after being crammed in the car for so long with his long legs – she grabbed her duffel bag and swung it over her shoulders. The motel was a lot sketchier than the last one. The white stucco walls were discoloured and filthy looking. When they entered the motel rooms after Dean signed them in, it was just as bad inside. Sarah did not want to sleep on the bed. There were suspicious stains and the entire room seemed to be saturated with smoke, despite the no smoking sign propped up near the 70's alarm clock.

"Oh god," Katie grimaced as she walked over to the bed closest the window. As she tossed her backpack down onto the bed, a small puff of dust rose of the sheets. "This is …"

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "I think I'm getting diseased just standing in the room."

"Let's just go get the guys," Katie moaned, eyeing the cobwebbed corners.

"Anything to not have to spend time here," Sarah said, eagerly following Katie out of the room and to the one next to them. Katie knocked eagerly, wanting to get away from the motel as fast as possible.

* * *

**We are staying at the blue daisy motel. Completely filthy. XO ~ Sarah**

Should I be there immediately?

**No. Were going to talk to people. Wanna hang out tonight?**

Yes

**Cool – I'll send you text updates on how the hunt is going. Arent you happy I taught you how to text?**

* * *

The first witness was the older sister of the first victim. In her mid-thirties with dyed blonde hair worn up in a messy ponytail, she looked a mess. Her eyes were red-rimmed and seemed to have retreated into sweat pants and a baggy sweatshirt. Sarah found her heart going out to the poor woman. Her sister had been killed by swallowing sewing needles. How do you comfort yourself from that? She couldn't imagine something like that happening to Olivia.

"We were friends of Nicole's," Sarah blurted out, before Sam or Dean could pull out their fake IDs. Ignoring Sam and Dean's incredulous glances at her, she continued. "We thought we would swing by. I … I know how close you two were."

"Friends of … please, ah, come in," Nancy said, stepping back and letting them come in. "I'm sorry for the mess. It's been. Well, can I get you anything?"

Feeling so bad for the woman in front of her, Sarah felt her heart break at the sight of the poor woman. Smiling slightly, she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Why don't I make us up some tea?"

"That sounds great," Nancy smiled gratefully, showing Sarah into the kitchen, the other three following behind them. Sarah noticed the fridge was full of pictures. Some were of Nancy and a guy – probably boyfriend. Others were of her and Nicole. Apparently Nicole was quite the athlete. There was a picture of her running, and another of her leading some sort of aerobics class. She seemed so full of life.

Frowning, Sarah quickly poured water into the kettle and set it to boil.

"So, how was it that you knew Nicole?" Nancy asked.

"The gym," Sarah said without thinking. "We were in her aerobics class."

When Nancy glanced at Sam and Dean wide-eyed, Katie grinned, unable to let the moment pass. "Yeah, Sam and Dean here joined first and raved about it." She smiled sweetly at them. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," Sam said, looking as if he was sucking on a lemon.

"I didn't realise there were guys in her aerobics class," Nancy muttered.

"What can I say," Dean said through clenched teeth, unable to say anything to contradict what was said.

"We couldn't believe what had happened," Sam said gently, putting the conversation back on track.

"Me neither," Nancy said tearing up. "I mean, looking back, I should have paid more attention."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The past week, she had been acting odd, you know?" Nancy muttered. "I didn't think too much of it. I should have …"

"There's no way you could have known what was happening," Sarah comforted, pouring a cup of tea for Nancy.

"Aren't you going to have one?" Nancy asked.

"No, no," Sarah denied, firmly placing the cup in front of Nancy. "You need it more. My mother always said tea helps."

"Helps what?" Nancy asked.

Katie laughed. "I think it always depended on the situation. Mrs. Nadeau would pull out tea for mourning, illness, heartbreak, tax returns, mortgage payments, celebrations …"

"And every night after dinner," Sarah smiled reminiscently. "I think she wanted to get us addicted early."

Chuckling slightly, Nancy gratefully took the cup of tea. "Thank you."

"How was Sarah acting strangely?" Dean asked, eager to get the conversation back to the hunt.

"Well, it was just weird things. And like weird little things. Like her curtains, she started to keep them closed all the time. And she never wanted to go outside. I mean, my sister loved hiking, as I am sure you know, but for her to whole up in the house? I was starting to get worried. I should have been more concerned," Nancy admitted.

"Could you think of anyone who might have had a grudge against Nicole?" Sam asked.

"Against Nicole? No, everyone loved her. Look at you four, even her aerobics class loved her. She was so sweet." Nancy teared up again, taking a large gulp of tea.

"You said all this changed about a week ago?" Katie asked.

Nancy nodded. "Ever since she came back from her trip."

"Trip?" Sam asked, prompting Nancy to continue.

"The hiking group into Wertheim National Wildlife Refuge. It was through the gym, did you not go?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The four of them made their way back to the impala.

"How'd you know about the gym?" Dean asked Sarah, opening his door.

"There was a picture of Nicole leading some sort of aerobics course on the fridge," Sarah admitted shyly. "It was kind of the first thing I thought of."

Dean paused for a moment looking at Sarah, before shaking his head and chuckling. Unsure what that meant, Sarah raised her eyebrows to ask for clarification.

"Not bad," Dean complimented. "Not bad."

* * *

**Dean said I did a good job interviewing one of the people.**

That is impressive.

**I know! We are heading to the next one. What are you doing?**

I am reading.

**Really? Not just standing beside a road? What are you reading?**

Enochian. Why would I be beside a road?

**I was teasing Cas. :)**

What does : ) mean?

**It makes a smiling face.**

I do not see a smiling face.

**I'll show you tonight. XO**

* * *

Sam and Katie were dropped off to talk to the parents of victim number two, while Dean and Sarah interviewed the boyfriend of victim number three. They agreed to meet afterwards at the bar which was only a couple of blocks from where Sam and Katie were being dropped off. Katie watched Dean and Sarah drive away in the impala and turned to Sam.

"So, how are we going to do this?" She asked.

Sam studied the small two-storey home in front of them. "We don't have suits on, so friends will have to do it."

"Okay, lead the way gigantor," Katie teased, walking beside Sam up the front stairs and onto the porch.

It ended up being very easy for the Fuller family to open their home to Sam and Katie. One mention of being friends with their deceased daughter and they were welcomed with open arms. The living room they sat in seemed to be a shrine to the girl. Pictures of Kourtney Fuller littered the room, crammed onto table tops and any flat surface. Katie picked up the one closest to her. Kourtney beamed up into the photo, her arm slung around an older gentleman's shoulders.

"That's Kourtney and her papa bear," Mrs. Fuller said, "they were so very close."

"Kourtney was quite the athlete," Sam remarked, noting the athletic pictures lining the mantle.

They were both then regaled with stories of Kourtney's love for sports and hiking in general. Of particular interest to both Sam and Katie was that Kourtney had gone on a hiking trip with a group from her gym just a week ago.

"In the past week, did you notice anything odd about her behaviour?" Sam asked.

"Well, she kept thinking she saw this deer," her mom said shaking her head. "Now I wonder if it might have been a sign."

"What do you mean sign?" Katie asked.

"That something was wrong, medically." Mr. Fuller said wearily. "The doctors can't explain someone just stopping breathing. Maybe this deer hallucination of hers was a sign of the medical situation."

Sam and Katie both nodded in feigned understanding.

Later as they walked out of the house and towards the bar, Katie had to ask.

"Have you ever heard of a witch plaguing their victims with a deer hallucination?" She asked.

"No," Sam shook his head. "And these girls, they aren't exactly the type to piss off a witch. Something just doesn't seem right with this."

"Hopefully Sarah and Dean learned something from their interview," Katie shrugged, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets to keep them warm. They walked the next block in relative silence. Katie having to take two steps for every one of Sam's.

"You know I'm going to miss you, right?" Katie said softly, looking up at Sam.

"What?"

"I know I didn't have a mental meltdown like Sarah, and I'm not going to lie – I am thrilled to go home. But I will miss you. You're like, the best friend I have here," Katie smiled softly. "And … I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Sam asked softly.

"Before, when I thought you were just a fictional character, I kind of didn't like you." Katie admitted. "Obviously I didn't hate you, because I still watched the show. But I was really hard on you … pretty much from season three onwards. I thought you were whiny and stupid. Sarah and I used to argue about it. She stood up for all the characters. Now … now I feel like a heel for that. You aren't moody and angst-y all the time. Actually, you're a lot of fun. If some one had told me that I would be here and be able to say that you're one of the best friends I could hope to have – I would have thought they were insane, or joking. So … I guess what I am trying to say is … I hope you realise how much your friendship has meant to me, over this past month."

Sam blinked and looked at Katie, before smiling. "As weird as it is to hear you talk about me as a fictional character … I'm happy we're friends too. You make it hard to be moody and angst-y as much as I like to be." He teased.

"Shut up," Katie shoved him. Laughing slightly, the two continued to walk to the bar in comfortable silence.

* * *

**Have you ever heard of something that would cause people to hallucinate deer?**

No.

**Huh. Neither has Dean. We just finished talking to the boyfriend.**

Should I come over now?

**I'll text the bar address when we get there.**

Ok

**How was your reading?**

Uninformative

**What were you trying to get information on?**

Inter-dimensional travel.

**… Srsly?**

What does that mean?

**Right, sorry – no short forms. Are you seriously looking into that?**

Yes.

**… Have you found anything?**

No.

**You are too cute, you know that?**

No.

**Dean keeps giving me weird looks. I'll text you with bar information as soon as we get there. Love. S**

Ok.

* * *

That night, after confirming that all the victims had been part of the hiking group who went into the Wertheim National Wildlife Reserve a week ago, Sam started to search the internet for any witch spell which would cause it's victims to hallucinate Bambi. Katie was the only one really helping him.

Dean, once he had realised that there was five of them (once Cas had appeared), had taken the opportunity to chat up the pretty blonde by the bar. Sarah, once the music had started to blare, had dragged the angel to the dance floor, leaving Katie and Sam alone.

Sam looked up from his computer as Katie started to laugh uncontrollably. "What?" Sam asked.

Katie just pointed to the dance floor. The place was pretty full, but not packed by any means. About twenty people crowded the dance floor, including Sarah and Castiel. It was very obvious what was so funny. While Sarah danced around the angel, Castiel just stood stock-still in the middle, barely even moving his head. Shaking his head, Sam realised it must really be the end of times when an angel was up on the dance floor.

"You know," Katie said thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever seen Sarah this happy."

Sam glanced at Katie and noticed she was being completely truthful. Looking back at the dance floor, he noticed that Castiel's shoulders were not as stiff as they used to be and Sarah was laughing and smiling as if nothing else in the world mattered except trying to get Cas to dance.

"No wonder she's having a harder time letting go," Katie sighed, worried for her friend.

"I think the hunt is good for her though," Sam said, trying to get Katie off the negative. "She seems happier than back at Bobby's."

"Yeah," Katie admitted. "I guess there's that."

"And just think, tomorrow we get to go on a witch hunt," Sam smiled.

"Just what I always wanted," Katie laughed.

* * *

_AN: It's December 28th and I have to say, I am happy with the story so far. Smiles. I hope everyone got the text messages I included between Sarah and Castiel. In case you didn't, that's what they were._

_Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from my readers! It makes my day. And as proof that I actually read them, I am bringing back my reviewer response section. SO, to start with … to everyone: yes, I am also sad it's ending soon. Haha, I think everyone has reviewed that since I dropped the bomb on them going back home. shilo-shadow: I hope you caught the easter egg I included in this chapter for you and your grandpa. Your message was the best gift **I** got this Christmas, there is nothing more a writer (amateur, professional, or other) could hope for than to have an impact with their writing. And you'll have to let me know who won the debate on whether they should stay or not. Nightshaide: There's more. Coloring the Sky: This might be spoilerish, but I didn't plan to include this in the story so – the demon will not make another appearance. I figure once they exorcised her, she was forced back to hell. And, in my way of thinking, and like I had Bobby say earlier, Hell and Heaven seem to be almost like other realities. So, she won't be affected by the necklace pulling the girls back to where they're from. It's more like the cosmo's are self-correcting themselves. I hope that is clearer than I think it is. Haha, it's late. Sorry. Marine246: … I don't know what that face means? Is that good? Ehunter82: Mwuhahaha, excellent. I was hoping people would almost cry. I hope this one made you chuckle a bit. Lalala: I think Sarah and Cas have a little something going on. For the record: completely unplanned. It's like Sam and Katie. Around chapter twenty I was like "huh, well that's weird – I never thought they would be that close". Saturdaybell: Well, thanks! I used to do stand-up and improv so I love making people laugh. Good luck on your writing! Neka0189: I agree. Castiel has the emotions, but it's like he's discovering them as they occur to him. X15Trouble: I'm happy you love all of them! It's always a bit nerve-wracking when writing an OC. I'm always waiting for some one to hate them. I'm happy you gave Sarah and Katie a chance, and I'm happy to prove you wrong . RedbudInTheSky & Huffle-Bibin: You too! Wow, okay, I need to do these responses more often, because that was a lot of them._

_Also, another schedule change. When I was going over my outline, I realised that this fanfiction really deserves an epilogue. So … January 1, 2011 … I will post the epilogue to this story. Then that is it! I swear! ~ Ella._


	29. December 29

_AN: I am heading out to meet with friends ... five minutes ago. lol. So, I will say the changes to chapters 25 and 26 have been made, please re-read if you get a chance. And I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**December 29**

"Well, Deer supposedly symbolize grace, compassion, gentleness, meekness and natural beauty," Sarah muttered, rubbing her tired eyes, as her cell phone buzzed for the hundredth time that morning. Her legs ached a bit from dancing all night.

"Right, because swallowing sewing needles is the height of compassion and gentleness," Dean groaned, his head tilted back.

"Maybe we're thinking of this wrong," Sam said. He and Katie were the only ones really awake, having gone home in good time last night. "We first thought it was a witch."

"Yeah, but none of these girls crossed anyone," Katie pointed out.

"Everything seems connected to their trip," Sarah added, barely looking up from her cell phone, as she kept texting someone.

"So ... maybe they crossed a witch out in the forest," Dean muttered, leaning further back on the back legs of his chair.

"Most witches don't just live in a wildlife reserve Dean," Sam shook his head and pushed his hair behind his ears.

"It's the only thing that connects all the victims," Sarah sided with Dean. "Well, that and the gym."

"I say," Dean said standing up, "that we interview the other people from the hiking group."

Sarah laughed, causing everyone to look at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Katie dismissed it.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, closing his laptop and arching his back. "Let's go."

* * *

The hiking party was ten people strong. It had consisted of six men and four women. All of them were the sweetest people anyone had ever met – according to the secretary Dean charmed into getting the contact information for the ten hikers. Katie and Sarah had to go outside because their cheeks hurt from trying not to laugh. To make matters awkward, there was nothing really funny about the situation, but they just couldn`t stop laughing. To keep from busting a gut in front of the poor lady and not getting any information, they waited in the freezing cold beside the car.

As soon as the boys came out, it was time to talk to the surviving members of the hike. By noon they had talked to five of the men. None of them had seen any deer or been acting oddly. Though one kept hitting on Sarah and Katie, much to Sam and Dean`s discomfort. It was a bit disheartening. There were no leads. By the time they were finding a cheap dinner to eat in, Katie was starting to find her attention drifting. Sarah kept texting someone. Katie did not know who, but it was starting to bother her. Every time she tried to ask her, Sarah would just deflect the question. It was driving her crazy.

"If you don't tell me who you are texting, I will steal your phone and find out myself," Katie threatened, glaring across the backseat.

Sam and Dean sent amused glances at each other, but had learned over the past twenty-nine days to just stay out of the small arguments the girls had. Much like how they stayed out of disagreements Sam and Dean had.

"It's no big deal," Sarah said, not even looking up as her fingers kept texting.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Katie whined.

"Because," Sarah muttered, flipping her phone shut.

"Fine, I'll just figure it out," Katie said, eyeing the front seat as Sarah's phone to vibrate again. "It's not me, and obviously it's not Sam or Dean. We don't know anyone else in this dimension, so it must be either Bobby or Cas ..."

Laughing, Dean shook his head.

"Bobby doesn't text and Cas ... I'm not sure if he would know how to," Sam explained, also chuckling a bit at the thought of Cas or Bobby texting.

Katie pondered it for a moment, eyeing the Sarah`s phone before using her quick reflexes to snatch it from Sarah`s hand.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"You tell me who's texting, or I start reading – aloud," Katie threatened.

Smacking her hand against her shoulder, Sarah ordered her to give it back.

"Fine, first text is ... _no_," Katie said. "Well, that doesn't give a lot of information."

"Katie, I said to give it back," Sarah shouted, leaning over the backseat to try and wrestle the phone out of Katie's hands. Their flailing hands whacked Dean on the back of the head by accident, making him swerve for a moment.

"That's it! You two settle down," Dean yelled. "Katie, give the phone back."

Feeling properly chastised, Katie handed the cell back to Sarah.

_I wonder if this is how he will act with Ben_, Sarah wondered, sad that she wouldn't be around to see. Her thoughts were cut off as Dean once again swerved.

"What the hell Dean!" Sam yelled, grabbing hold of the dashboard.

"What did you say?" Dean asked his face completely white as he stopped the car and looked around to face Sarah.

"What?" Sarah said, completely caught off guard.

"What did you say about me with Ben?" Dean demanded.

"Oh god," Katie groaned, sinking down in her seat.

"I didn't say anything," Sarah said, but with a sinking feeling in her stomach she realized that she might have thought aloud.

"No, no, you said I will act with Ben. _Will act_. Why would I be acting anything with Ben?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, maybe this isn't the right time," Sam muttered watching the traffic zip past their windows.

"I already told you, I can't say," Sarah said, wide-eyed.

"Bullshit, if this has to do with Ben ... is Ben dragged into this? Is Lisa in trouble?" Dean questioned roughly.

"No!" Katie said. "After the apocalypse you live with them!"

"Katie!" Sarah shrieked. "We agreed!"

"Well, he was thinking it had something to do with the apocalypse and it doesn't," Katie shrugged. "This way, at least it is one thing he won't have to worry about."

"I live with them?" Dean said softly, losing a lot of his righteous anger.

"I told you, remember? After our snowball fight, I told you that you were practically married and it was something I hoped wouldn't be affected by us being here. That not everything in your future was doom and gloom. I like Lisa, a lot, and I think it was something you needed," Sarah said softly. "But that only happens if you don't screw up the apocalypse."

Sam, not sure what to say just looked pensively out the front window, as Dean silently eased back into traffic. It made him happy to know that Dean would have a chance at a family life, a normal life. In many ways, he thought Dean was longing for it more so than Sam himself ever did. With Sam, it had been a show of rebellion. With Dean, it was his love of family which made him want to settle down. If they got out of this thing alive, he would make sure Dean promised to go to Lisa and Ben. It would be the least he could do for his brother who had given everything for him.

It also greatly unsettled Sam that they did not mention what happened to him. Not that he could imagine settling down, maybe once upon a time, but not anymore. It also reminded him of what he and Dean had pieced together – he would be soulless. Sam was no closer to understanding that then he had been when he first heard it.

* * *

They ate in a local bar which had paintings covering every wall space. One painting in particular caught Sarah's attention more so than any of the others. It was a snow white deer which almost seemed to glow in the twilight background. The grace and agility of the creature was caught in the painting, as it lifted its hind legs in flight, the tail sticking up as it ran. Sarah had heard of albino deer before, but had never actually seen a picture of one. A friend of hers had worked for a summer in Ontario Parks, and she had sent a postcard of information of the white-tailed deer.

As Sam, Dean and Katie went to sit at their table, she walked over to the painting to see who the artist was. It was for sale, only two hundred dollars, and it stated the artist was A. Greenleaf.

"Admiring my work?" A smooth voice asked her. Turning around she was face to face with a young woman, probably the same age as Sarah herself.

"Yes, it's simply beautiful," Sarah complimented. "I love the colouring; the deer just seems drag the eye to him."

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know much about art, but I really like this piece," Sarah laughed. "You have quite the talent."

Blushing and shaking her head, the girl shrugged. "I guess you could say it runs in the family. My mother and grandmother were amazing artists."

"Sarah Nadeau," Sarah introduced, shaking hands with the artist.

"Andrea Greenleaf," Andrea said.

"So, are your family from here?" Sarah asked.

"Yep," Andrea responded. "More generations than you can count."

"What made you paint an albino white-tail?" Sarah asked, intrigued by the painting. "Aren't they extremely rare?"

"Yes, but it's a staple of the area. Every twenty years we see the albino deer in our forests; of course, there's not a lot of forest left." Andrea said, examining her own work.

"Andrea!" the barman called out. "I got your meal here!"

"I better go get that; I need to bring it home for my grandmother," Andrea apologized.

"Oh, no problem, so you live with your grandmother?" Sarah asked politely.

"Yeah, Grandmom, mother and I, in the old ancestral home," Andrea said, rolling her eyes. "Grandma hasn't been feeling well, so I moved home from University to help out."

"Oh, well, tell her that I wish she gets better," Sarah said kindly, noticing the two large bags on the counter. "Would you like any help with that?"

"No, thanks, I can manage," Andrea shook her head, hoisting the two bags into her arms. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Sarah waved, before walking over and sitting down with her friends.

"Who were you talking to?" Dean asked, finally speaking to her since the car fiasco.

"Andrea Greenleaf," Sarah said, frowning as she watched Andrea leave. "she painted that albino white-tail in the corner over there."

"Huh, those are really rare," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but she says that they are seen here once every twenty years ..." Sarah muttered. "Does that not seem odd. Like, it's kind of a specific time for a wild animal to appear, right?"

"Like I said before, not bad," Dean sent Sarah a little smile. "That does seem a bit odd."

* * *

"Well, I think I found something," Sam said, looking up from his computer screen. "It looks like, not only has a white deer shown up every twenty years, but at the same time the women who report seeing the deer have all died of mysterious causes. It's always five women, and listen to this; the first one gets sewing needles down the throat, the next one boiled to death in her bathtub, then choked on nothing, then covered in leeches and the last one is always drowned ... but get this, drowned in a dry living room, another was a bedroom and this one was in a meadow."

"So, the same thing must be killing all these people," Dean said. "Well, that rules out witches. No one who killed these people in 1890 would still be alive."

"What if it is witches, but like a family of them?" Katie asked, looking up from a book on her lap of local folklore.

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I found this local legend about the a certain family, whose ancestors were witches, according to legend. And get this, it's said they could turn into white deer who brought death where ever they go." Katie read.

"What's the family name?" Dean asked. "Do they still live here?"

"Yep," Katie said, looking pointedly at Sarah. "It's Greenleaf."

"Shit," Sarah muttered. This did not sound good.

* * *

_AN: Hunt wraps up tomorrow, then only one chapter left ... CRAZY! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who are officially the coolest, most awesomest people in the entire world. It's a fact. That's right, a fact. ~Ella _


	30. December 30

_AN: It's the second last one guys! Tomorrow is the last chapter, and then a small epilogue posted some time between January 1st (or if I am not … should we say feeling up to it?) then the 2nd. Thank you to my amazing reviewers, you've kept me wanting to write everyday with your encouragement – I hope you enjoy this second-last instalment. ~Ella_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**December 30**

Katie and Sarah decided that they would, for once, do the smart safe thing. It was a novel idea and one that the girls were very proud of. During the past two hunts, despite their planning, it had always ended up with one or both of them in trouble. So, when Sam and Dean ran out the next morning, after hearing that the fourth girl who had gone on the hike was killed by massive amounts of leeches, Katie and Sarah had looked at each other and decided to stay in the creepy motel room.

The yellowed walls that were so dirt encrusted that they almost seemed brown. Windows were streaked, and the light that filtered through them was oddly discoloured. Yes, it was not a room that Sarah or Katie would normally voluntarily spend time in. However, it was better than getting killed. Sarah might be upset over leaving the people she had grown to love, but she could not admit that she was excited to see her family and friends again. She would rather miss the guys and be home, than dead.

So it was that Katie and Sarah were alone in the motel room. Here they were safe from the witches of the Greenleaf family.

"Now it's all designed to blow our minds; but our minds won't really be blown; Like the blow that'll getcha when you get your picture on the cover of the Rollin' Stone; Rollin' stone; Wanna see our pictures on the cover; Rolling Stone; Wanna buy five copies for our mothers; Rolling Stone; Wanna see my smilin' face on the cover of the Rollin' Stone," Katie and Sarah sang into make-shift microphones. Sarah had her cell phone raised to her mouth as Katie had grabbed the shampoo bottle.

There was no use in moping. Katie and Sarah had stayed up last night and talked about it. There was only so much they could do. Instead, they could enjoy themselves. As Sarah always tried to live by, her mother's motto rang through her head, _only you can make yourself happy, no one else. _It was sad how many times Sarah had to remind herself of these words in the past month.

Gasping, Sarah threw herself onto the bed, arms flung above her head. She fleetingly wondered what the boys were doing. Sam and Dean had been planning to talk to the Greenleaf family and get a feeling for the family. They were expecting Castiel to arrive soon, he had promised to be back by noon. Not that anyone had any idea where the angel was. So it was that Katie and Sarah were alone. Instead of moping about it, or discussing the many different depressing topics which they could have talked about it, they had blared the radio on the only channel the ancient alarm clock received which ended up being the Oldies Goldies channel.

Laughing, Katie joined her on the bed, jumping up and down on her knees, causing Sarah to fall off the bed.

"You sumofabitch," Sarah laughed, lowering her voice into a horribly fake Italian accent.

"You talk le French to me?" Katie replied, pretending to be French.

"That's it, you're dead," Sarah laughed, jumping across the bed and grabbing one of the flat, hard pillows and whacking Katie across the head. To escape the pillow barrage, Katie tickled Sarah on the side, and used the distraction to grab the second pillow. Now that she had the upper hand, Katie was the one to hit Sarah over the head with the pillow. As Sarah was pinned under Katie, who was not giving an inch in her attack, the sound of whooshing wings caused Sarah to yell out for help.

Pushing Katie off, she ran over to Cas, her hair sticking up and static-y. Wrapping her arms around the angel, she peered over at Katie, who seemed to have used up all of her energy, as she simply flopped on the bed, and tried to send a glare to Sarah, but couldn't stop laughing. Hugging Castiel tight from behind, she rested her cheek against arm and smiled up at his confused face.

"Thank you for saving me," she cheered. "You're an angel."

"I know I'm an angel," Castiel agreed, not understanding the compliment. As his head tilted, both girls continued to laugh.

"I know Cas, I know," Sarah managed to get out.

Katie sat up and turned down the clock radio.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked, sitting down on Katie's bed, the one that had remained untouched in the pillow fight.

"Interviewing the Greenleaf family," Katie replied, as Sarah sat beside her cross-legged on the bed. "We thought we would be smart for once and not even get in the car. You know, stay out of the professionals way."

"Yeah, so we some how ended up in a pillow fight, which you saved me from," Sarah summarized the morning, grinning brightly at Cas.

"Cause I was whooping your ass," Katie teased, playfully shoving Sarah's shoulder.

"Don't make me hurt you," Sarah laughed.

"You two were arguing?" Cas asked for clarification, not understanding why they would be in a physical altercation without some sort of argument.

"What, no, it was just like, play fighting, you know?" Katie shook her head.

At Castiel's blank stare, Sarah smiled, leaping out of bed, to join Cas. "We were just playing around. Having fun – no argument here."

"That seems … odd," Castiel concluded.

"Yeah, but …" Sarah stopped talking suddenly when a wave of sickness overtook her. Closing her eyes against the dizziness, Sarah shook her head to clear it as she passed.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I …" Sarah tried to reassure her, but something seemed caught in her throat. A couple of short, hard coughs seemed to dislodge whatever it was though. Spitting it out her mouth, she felt the bottom drop out of her stomach at the sight of water.

"No, no, no," Katie cursed, running to Sarah's side as she collapsed off the bed. "We were good, we didn't leave the frigging room!"

"What is happening?" Castiel asked, looking scarier than Katie had ever seen him … in person. She was sure he looked this terrifying a few times in the show, but it was very different seeing it live and in the flesh. Luckily the sound of choking brought Katie back to reality.

"Witches," Katie said, "look for a hex bag somewhere."

A brief wind rustled Katie's hair and clothing.

"The room is clear," Castiel frowned, after mere seconds.

"What do we do?" Katie asked, losing what little control she had.

Sarah kept coughing, trying to clear the water as it seemed to appear in her throat. Tears forming in her eyes as her body shoke on the stained carpet.

Watching Sarah writhe in agony, Katie tried to desperately think of somewhere in the room that Cas might not have checked. "Did you check the bags?"

"Yes." Castiel said, standing stock still in furious rage.

Trying to think about it, the only other conclusion she could think of was … the clothes Sarah was wearing? Patting her down and checking her pockets turned up nothing. Nothing was working, time was slipping by. Sarah's body seemed to be getting weaker as the coughs became less frequent and her eyes rolled back.

"65 Williams Street east!" Katie yelled at he angel. "Sam and Dean are there – find the fucking witch now!"

Castiel was gone before she even finished the sentence.

"Come on Sarah, keep coughing," Katie muttered as Sarah fell unconscious. "No, no, not now. You didn't even see a deer. Come on!"

Rolling Sarah on her stomach, she tried to find the correct place for CPR. Unable to find it, grabbed a knife Dean had given them as they headed out and ripped back the shirt. Now, with nothing obstructing Katie, she started to push, remembering to count like they had told her to do in that course she had taken a lifetime ago. Failing to hold back tears, Katie kept pressing, and breathing.

* * *

Castiel arrived in time to find both Winchester boys pinned against the living room wall. The old house was grand and spacious. The furniture was well kept antiques and between the bright wall paper and cheerful pictures, it should have given off a cheerful and relaxing atmosphere. That atmosphere was marred by two woman keeping both Sam and Dean on the wall, while the other one had a stone chalice collecting the blood dripping from her hand.

It only took Castiel a second to gather the information and process that the one chanting was the one most likely responsible to Sarah's pain. Feeling wrathful, Castiel, instead of flashing close and knocking the young girl out with a touch from his fingers. Instead he used a method he had seen Dean use many times in anger, formed a fist and knocked her out.

The older and middle aged women screamed as the young one crumple to the floor. Taking a swing at the man who had appeared, she was taking off guard as he ducked out of the way and with a simple touch, she was unconscious. In less than a second, Castiel had knocked out the second lady.

As Sam and Dean both crashed to the floor, they managed to jump back up onto their feet. "Sarah?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't respond. He just got back to the apartment as soon as he could.

Katie was doing something to Sarah – Castiel didn't know what it was or what the purpose was, but she didn't seem to be breathing. A feeling seemed to come over Castiel he could not remember feeling before. It was like the bottom of his stomach was gone and his heart painfully stopped only to constrict itself. Castiel did not know what it was, but he didn't like the feeling. It was overpowering, blocking the rest of his thoughts, and it hurt.

"Come on, come on," Katie cried, leaning down to breathe a puff of air into her lungs. Castiel knelt down beside her, looking into Sarah's pale face.

With a gasping cough, Sarah barely moved her head to the side before throwing up the water and other contents. Gasping, she shook, as Katie embraced her.

Castiel watched as Katie sat back up, laughing in relief as tears still streamed down her cheeks. Looking back down, Castiel was pleased to see Sarah try to sit up. Her arms shook, as if they couldn't support her. Castiel remembered, when they had first met, when she had explained that she would have problems walking, and showed him how to help support a person so they could limp along. He wondered if this was a similar situation. Reaching out, and helping her shakily sit up, he was not prepared for her to start crying … again. She seemed to crumple against him.

Sam and Dean charged into the room at that moment, stopping short at the two girls in tears, a puddle of water and vomit, and Castiel kneeling with Sarah in his arms.

Unable to say anything and completely out of breath, Dean knelt and put a supporting hand on Castiel's shoulder and just nodded his head wearily.

* * *

The trip back to Bobby's had the group of them stopping at another motel. On the drive, Sam and Dean had filled Katie, Sarah and Castiel in on what had happened at the witches home. Ends up legends were true, over a hundred years ago three witches who had the ability near the end of their lives to turn into an albino white-tailed deer, had lived in Brookhaven, New York. What legend got wrong was that they had died. It seems that the ritual would restore the oldest one to youth and the cycle would remain. The same three women kept killing using the same ritual whenever one fell ill or was elderly. They broke their usual pacing when Sam and Dean had gone to talk to them. They had decided to speed things up.

Sarah chuckled when Castiel helped her walk into her room, shared with Katie.

"I'm heading over to the guys room, have a beer," Katie said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "You guys coming?"

"I think I'll just stay here, I'm kind of tired," Sarah said, smiling gently.

"You sure?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded.

Katie glanced at both Sarah then Castiel, just nodding. "You know where I am if you change your mind," she said, not bothering with a coat as she stepped outside, their room was right beside theirs.

Sarah yawned as she climbed into bed; it was after eleven by the time they had stopped. She was emotionally and physically more tired then she had been in her entire life. The month seemed to have drained every ounce of energy from her. Grabbing Castiel's hand, she brought him over beside the bed.

"Can you do me one favour?" She asked him, looking up wide-eyed.

Nodding wordlessly, Sarah smiled at his lack of words, just one of the million things she would miss about him.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Sarah said, laughing a bit at his wide-eyed expression. "Not like that … I … I just don't want to lose anytime with you. We don't have much left."

Frowning at the bed, Castiel just pointed out, "I don't sleep."

Following his gaze down to the bed, Sarah frowned in thought. Smiling back up at him, she held up one finger. "Wait right here, do not move a muscle."

Standing as still as only Castiel could, Sarah tugged on her boots and ran down to the motel office. She had noticed the small bookcase they had crammed in a corner full of complimentary books. Grabbing an armful, she ran back through the cold to their room, giving a small smile to the man behind the cash. The lights were on in Dean and Sam's room and it warmed her heart to see the three of them laughing about something.

Entering the room again, Castiel had not moved a muscle. Kicking off her boots, she dumped the books on the floor beside the bed as she turned down the covers and climbed in over to the far side. Patting the area beside her, Castiel slowly joined her, moving as if the bed was about to swallow him whole.

Curling up against him and using his chest as a pillow, Sarah sighed in comfort. "This way, you can read while I sleep," she explained. "I'll apologize now that they mostly had silly romance novels, but it's better than nothing."

"Thank you," Castiel said, picking up one which showed a half-naked couple on the cover looking particularly windswept.

"No, thank you, for this," Sarah muttered, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"It is … nice," Castiel admitted.

"Night," Sarah mumbled into his chest. "Love you."

She was asleep within seconds, listening to the heart of his vessel beat beneath her head, as his warmth wrapped her in a sleepy cocoon.

* * *

_AN: One more to go and then I have finished my challenge. Admittedly, this one does not have as much humour as mine usually do, but I think it works. What about you guys? Congratulations on those that guessed Andrea Greenleaf was a witch. Well done. Maskedchick asked an interesting question: whether I came up with the hunt idea or researched. I did a bit of both. Took a lesson from the actual writers of Supernatural, they say that they always took a legend or myth and then asked themselves, okay, how do we change it to make it work with our story and our characters. The legend was based off Aunty Greenleaf legend of Brookhaven, NY. If you are interested in more information about the ACTUAL legend ... Google magic my friends ... google magic._

_So ... my last reviewer challenge (I really didn't do too many of them). If you could choose, how would you end the story (keeping in mind it won't change how I am actually going to end it)? _

_One more to go! ~ Ella _


	31. December 31

_AN: ohmigodohmigodohmigod ... I actually did it. I DID IT! Confessional moment: I completely had no faith when I started this that I could pull this off. But I did! And you know why? Because of you! You awesome people who review and comment and favourite and think positive thoughts - you. In case you can't tell, I think I'm a bit deliriously happy at this moment. So ... enjoy the last chapter. I hope this won't feel like a let down to the people who have been reading this. ~ Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**December 31**

The impala roared into the Singer Auto yard at noon the next day. After shooting back some holy water, the unlikely group of six sat down in the living room nursing some beers, waiting for the inevitable. The jilted comfort conversation soon puttered out, as Sarah and Katie almost expected to just disappear mid-sentence. For awhile, the six of them just sat there, in comfortable silence. There were no real need for words; they had in many ways said their goodbyes. Maybe the salutations were not done in the traditional way – not with extra hugs or thanks or teary words of lies to meet again. Their goodbyes were done when Sarah thanked Dean for her beer, and Katie told Castiel he should try pizza even if he didn't need to eat, and Sarah teased Sam to cut his hair and Katie gently scolded Bobby to remember to take time to eat. One benefit of thinking you were about to disappear, is that it made it important to use your words carefully – there was no telling when they would be the last ones.

By seven in the evening, the girls were still there. Sarah felt ready to jump out of her skin in anticipation.

"What are we going to say?" Katie asked, breaking the silence as she looked up from where she had been peeling the beer label.

"What?" Dean asked, blinking as he tried to wake himself up.

"When we get back," Katie pointed out. "We've been gone for a month. What are we going to say?"

"No one's going to belief this," Sarah muttered, leaning against Castiel on the couch. With so little time, she found herself needing the physical contact, as if that would somehow keep him with her.

"I don't know ... maybe kidnapped?" Sam suggested.

"And then preoccupy the police with a case which isn't real?" Sarah frowned.

"Please, it's the police, when are they not chasing their own tails," Dean scoffed, only to get flicked on the forehead by Katie.

"Be nice," she scolded.

"I really don't want to lie," Sarah fretted, biting her lower lip. "Not to my family."

"Tell them a necklace brought you to an alternate reality," Castiel stated, only to be met with five incredulous stares.

"Don't be an idjit," Bobby scolded. "She'd be locked up."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice Cas, but I don't think that would really work, unfortunately," Sarah said gently, looping her arm around his.

"I guess ... we'll just say we can't remember," Katie decided. "That way, we don't need to full out lie."

Sarah thought about it for a moment. It was probably the best answer. "Yeah," she agreed. "We'll say we don't remember."

It was eight o'clock when Sarah broke the silence. It was getting to her. She thought of the past month and all the fun she had had. She did not want her last few hours or moments to be spent sitting around silently for something to happen.

"Katie, where's you Ipod?" Sarah asked, getting to her feet.

"Right here," she said pulling it out of her pocket.

"Excellent, and Sam, where is your laptop?"

"Ugh, front hallway?" Sam responded suspiciously.

"Great, Katie, come with," Sarah ordered, bouncing out of the room.

Once the two of them were out in the hallway, Sarah tearing throw Sam's bag. As she let out a victory cry and pulled out the laptop with gusto. Katie hesitated for a second, before placing a hand on her shoulder stopping Sarah.

"We need to talk," Katie said quietly.

"About?" Sarah tilted her head.

"Are you going to be okay?" Not wasting time, Katie went straight for the important question.

"Of course," Sarah smiled. "When am I not?"

"I know, but ... I see the way you and Cas are, and don't tell me I'm being stupid. I'm your best friend, and your girl friend, it's my job to look for these things. Isn't that what you told me about Drew? That you could tell, because that's your job?" Katie threw Sarah's words back at her. "I have known you my entire life, and I have never seen you as happy as you are with him."

Sarah wouldn't meet Katie's eyes.

"Nothing's happened," Sarah shook her head. "Hell, we haven't even kissed. It's nothing."

"But will you be okay?" Katie asked.

"I have to be, don't I?" Sarah laughed shakily, hugging the laptop to herself. "Plus, I mean, it wouldn't have worked out even if I could stay. And there's this whole apocalypse thing happening. I've almost died twice now and I've been in this world a grand total of a month. And when it comes down to it, I can't just abandon my family. Castiel ... he has so many things he has to do. The apocalypse and the civil war in heaven ... I can't get in the way of that. Plus, I mean, there's a slight age difference."

Giggling, the two shook their heads.

"Yeah, just a slight one," Katie agreed.

"Now, let's go back in there and celebrate New Years Eve," Sarah said, pulling herself together and walking into the living room with a smile. Katie waited for one second before shaking her head and following behind her.

By nine o'clock that evening, Sarah and Katie had moved from beer to whiskey. Making sure to drink slowly though, since they did not want to be completely intoxicated in their last hours together with the supernatural boys. Turning up the music, it was very modern as Sarah decided to celebrate 2010 she would put on all the songs which would be released that year – much to Dean's horror. After the music started to play and with deliberateness on everyone's part, the conversation once again started up again, reminiscing this time.

"And then I kicked Dean's ass," Sarah explained to Bobby and Castiel, about the time Dean and her had had a snowball fight.

"Boy," Bobby said with a slight glint of amusement in his eye. "You always were a crap shot."

"Hey!" Dean huffed, unable to hide a smile.

"You know what we need?" Katie stood up. "We need to actually dance."

"Classic New Years song time?" Sarah asked, walking over to the laptop, where they had put all of Katie's songs onto Sam's computer. Katie had laughed and told Sam she was leaving him a piece of her soul. Scrolling the list, she found the perfect one. The traditional must-dance at least once during New Years Eve song – _Home for a Rest_, by Spirit of the West.

As the fiddles hit their stride and the music picked up its pace, Sarah and Katie kicked off their shoes and kicked their feet in mock-Irish dancing. The halfway point their eyes made silent communications, before they grabbed Dean and Sam to pull up on the floor. Sam was surprising easy, though he just laughed at them and didn't really dance per se. Dean though was stubbornly refusing to leave his chair.

"I don't dance. I never dance. I'll shoot you," Dean threatened, starting to get more and more violent in his threats once Sam started to help the girls pull him onto the dance floor. It probably didn't help that Katie had her Ipod out filming the entire scenario. Once they had successfully dragged him up, and Sarah hooked arms with him, making him spin with her, Sarah took pity on him.

"Please, just the rest of the song," Sarah pleaded. "I'm leaving pretty imminently, and ... it would mean a lot to me."

"It's like a fucking ho-down," Dean cursed grumbling under his breath, but he let Sarah spin him around and even tried a few of the different foot movements the girls did. Sam and Dean completely failed at it, much to Bobby's delight.

As the song died down, Bobby was actually wiping away tears of laughter. Castiel was even smiling on the couch, though Sarah was not sure if it was just relief that he wasn't the one dragged up this time.

"I'm gonna miss you girls," Bobby admitted. "Haven't laughed like that since before I can remember."

"I'll miss you too Bobby," Sarah laughed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for giving us a roof over our heads."

"It's nothing," Bobby said blushing slightly and looking away, uncomfortable with compliments and gratitude.

By eleven that night, Sarah was proud to say that everyone had danced at least once. Mostly it was just Sarah and Katie making fools of themselves, but Sam redid the sprinkler move for Bobby, and Castiel was forced to once more try to get the basic two-step down pat, Dean was forced into only one more arm hooked spin around in circles dance and they even got Bobby to raise the roof. As Sarah laughed and drank and joked around, she realised it was another one of those perfect memories. There was no other way she would choose to spend her last few moments with these people.

It was ten minutes until 2010 arrived. Sarah marvelled at the fact that she and Katie were still there. Putting on the television and muting it to watch the ball drop in New York's Time Square. For some reason, she had thought they would leave before then. She wondered if it would happen at midnight ... that seemed kind of corny.

Five minutes left. She hugged the boys, just in case she told them, and slung the bag of stuff she had collected over her time there over her shoulder. Katie grabbed hers, just in case they zapped out with little or no warning. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach, this was it. Three minutes left, time seemed to be speeding up almost. Two minutes left, she stared back into Castiel's blue eyes. One minute left.

"Fuck it," she said, pushing Dean out of the way, interrupting what Sam was saying to Katie and grabbed Castiel's tie, bringing him down to her level as she kissed him. As her lips slanted against his, Sarah felt the world shift below her. For a split second, she thought it was because of the kiss, but then his lips were gone and her hand was empty of his tie. Keeping her eyes closed, she brought her raised hand to the necklace around her neck. Peeking one eye open, she was face to face with David Beckham. Blinking back tears, Sarah tried to control herself.

"Sarah?" Katie called, standing by the door and looking around.

For a minute they both looked around the room. It was exactly the same as always. Though .. the bed was made, unlike its usual messy state, and there was no pile of clothes in the corner. A month had passed and still her roommates and family had never given up hope – never changed the room or found someone else to live in the apartment. A picture of Rob, Olivia and herself was on the dresser beside the bed, smiling up at the room. Giving a small laugh, Sarah closed her eyes and tried to reign in her emotions.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, shakily, having a hard time settling on a single emotion.

"I will be," she said, still gripping the necklace, "I will be."

* * *

_AN: THE END! Wow, okay, so ... hope you didn't hate it. I knew this was the last scene since the very first sentence of chapter one. Though ... I did not plan for the romance between Cas and Sarah, that was admittably unplanned. But it made it more interesting then them just being happy about going home for a week. Drama people! Drama! Wow. slightly hyper. Other than that though, I pretty much stayed true to my outline. I will be posting an epilogue for you guys, but it won't have Sarah and Katie in it - warning you now. So ... goodbye my OCs. Kind of makes me sad. Onto happy news: besides being (by far) my most reviewed fic, it is also my longest fanfic in terms of words and chapters, most favourited and most alerted. Which is frigging awesome. For everyone who helped make those stats, thank you, you have made my December one to remember. And yeah ... little epilogue tomorrow, and I'll do a final reviewers response. Happy New Years everyone! ~Ella _


	32. Epilogue

AN: The final instalment of Surviving December.

* * *

**Surviving December:**

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

Castiel leaned against the wall separator in Sam and Dean's hotel room. Dean had called as soon as they had returned from heaven. As he had listened to their story … as he heard them explain what Joshua had said … his brain could not comprehend it. His father could not just abandon them. He could not throw away his creation.

"Maybe … maybe Joshua was lying," Castiel suggested, clinging for some reason.

"I don't think he was Cas. I'm sorry," Sam sighed.

Pushing himself away from the divider, Cas looked up towards the heavens. He felt a burning anger develop, how could his father abandon them? After all this time, all this searching … there was nothing.

"You son of a bitch, I believed in …" Cas faltered. Who was he trying to talk to? His father obviously didn't care. He had given everything and his father didn't care. What was the point in talking to someone who didn't listen?

Turning around and ignoring the worried looks on Sam and Deans face, Cas took the amulet out of his pocket. The worthless hunt for God …

"I don't need this anymore," he said, tossing it back to Dean, not making eye contact with anyone. As he turned to go he continued, "It's worthless."

He barely heard Sam say, "Cas, wait," as he took off, anywhere to be alone.

Castiel had never thought he could feel this way. This array of emotions which hurt. He did not need Sam or Dean's pity. He did not need empty human words of understanding. He needed to be alone.

He stopped in a park. He leaned against the chain-linked fence and bowed his head, trying to calm his emotions, trying to compartmentalize so he could focus. As children laughed and played in the background, Cas could not understand how his father could just doom them with his inaction, it just seemed to hopeless now.

_Put it in your pocket and only when you feel like everything is going wrong can you open it. Promise me?_

The words of Sarah came back to him, haunting him like it sometimes did.

Frowning he reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope. He had not opened it. Now though … he tilted his head wondering if now was when she had wanted him to open it. Everything was going wrong, everything … and now with his father's abandonment, Cas felt something tug in his heart, making him long to open the letter.

Tearing open the envelope, Castiel pulled out the singular sheet.

_Dear Cas,_ the letter started.

_I feel kinda silly writing this when you are supposed to be here in 2 minutes. But yeah … I decided to give you some "futuristic help" if you will. You should have opened this letter only when things have gone to crap. If not and everything's just dandy, STOP READING! _

_So, you're probably feeling a bit upset and betrayed and upset right now. Since I can think of two times off the top of my head in the upcoming months when you might read this letter._

Castiel paused reading, he did not like the idea of feeling like this again soon.

_So, I'll go general. _

_Advice #1 – Remember what you've got. You are surrounded by people who love you and would die for you. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Katie and of course me! No matter how much someone might disappoint you. Don't shut the rest of us out – or I will kick your ass. With love and tenderness of course. _

_Advice #2 – In the end, you guys do not need outside help. As long as you stay true to each other, things will work out. So DO NOT just give up. The way Katie and I saw you guys win the apocalypse … without giving too much away … wow, this is super hard. Just … know that you have all the players you need right now. Like, as of me writing the letter – right now. _

There were so many lines which were crossed out and words changed, Castiel had a hard time reading it.

_Okay, enough advice, because I am crap at it. Besides, you can just go talk to me to get more, it's not like I'm going anywhere. _

_So, it is time for my parting words! First, I know, this is like the worst present ever, I'll try to get something nicer next year. Anywho, I hope you realise how much you mean to me. I would never have survived these past 24 days (as of me writing this letter). You have helped me so much, just by being my friend. I know how dark times are going to get, and I know that it's probably infuriating with everything going on. Just know you are on the right path. Everything happens for a reason. _

_And above everything else –know I love you. If you ever need anyone to just talk to, or even some one to sit silently beside, you know where to find me. I could never repay you for the strength and friendship you have given me. I hope this advice gives you some comfort. Merry Christmas Cas! _

_All my love, Sarah Nadeau _

Castiel lowered his hand, staring blankly at the letter. It seemed to only add to the hurt, knowing that he couldn't talk to Sarah. He couldn't just sit beside her. There would be no next Christmas for them. As for the advice, he did not understand how it would help end the apocalypse. Sarah and his father were both completely beyond his reach. Shoving the letter back into his pocket, Castiel looked around him.

Across the street was a liquor store … head tilting, he remembered all the times humans would drink their hurt away. Deciding he might as well try it himself, it was not like he had much to lose.

* * *

**Point of No Return**

* * *

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand, trying to hold everything back. It was his time to be strong. He couldn't lean on Dean for support. Dean had finally cracked. For the first time in Sam's entire life, Dean was unable to carry on. Now it was on Sam to carry both their weights and burdens.

And it scared him, not that he would admit it. However, as he sat in Bobby's living room, with Dean locked into the panic room, Sam felt it tear at his stomach, the guilt and sorrow. He wondered if Dean had felt like this when it had been him that was locked up. Did he feel this doubt? Did he feel like his heart was ripped? Like he was failing horribly beating out the knowledge he was doing the only thing he could in this situation?

To make matters worse, Adam was missing. The brother he had never known about. Hostile, moody teenager who had no frigging clue the mind-games the angels were sure to be playing on him.

He had disappeared and according to Castiel, was being held in the same room they had kept Dean. They had a snowballs chance in hell of rescuing him.

Between the Adam scenario and Dean's … Sam felt completely useless. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't change Dean's mind. He couldn't save Adam. He couldn't stop this thing alone.

As he looked up, he gave a start when he realised he was sitting on Sarah's spot. For the past few months, no one had sat on this side of the couch. It had just felt wrong to sit there, as if Sarah and Katie should walk in and take up their spot. No one even used the throw … not that anyone besides Sarah and Katie had ever used it. Sam could not think of a time he had snuggled up on a couch with a throw over him. It was actually funny enough to picture it; a small tired chuckle escaped his lips.

He wondered if they had known. Had they known that their world would crumple so far? Had they known Dean would give up? That Adam was brought back? That Castiel would lose his faith? Or was this all changed because of their visit? Katie had told him many times that they couldn't be sure that the victory they had originally had would happen again. That it had been close. That they had almost lost everything and that their being there might have dire consequences.

Even if that was the case, even if the girls had tipped the balance, Sam was unable to find it in himself to feel anything but grateful. December, after losing Ellen and Jo could have been hell. Instead, he could not think of the last time he had had so much fun. Maybe those first few years of university?

It had also been the best Christmas Sam had ever celebrated.

Standing to his feet, he remembered the letter Sarah had given him. For some reason it had completely slipped out of his mind. Going into the hallway, where he had dropped his duffel bag, he ruffled through out, taking out the crumpled envelope with his name written on the front.

Quickly opening it, Sam started to read it.

_Dear Sam, _

_I hope you are reading this when you are in a serious dilemma – not that I want you to be in a serious dilemma … that sounded wrong. Anyways, this letter in many ways is my attempt to think of something meaningful to give you guys for Christmas. It's kind of like advice from someone who knows the future. _

_Okay, so, Advice #1 – I know when I was drunk I told you love would save you, and it sounded super-duper corny. So, I won't say that again. Instead, I'll just tell you that in order to stop the apocalypse is – you and Dean NEED to have some faith in each other. I promise, no matter how close it gets, you won't regret it. _

_Advice #2 – Along the same lines as advice #1 but believe in yourself. If you think you can do something, then you can. So, before I give anything else away … I'll leave it at that. _

_And because my hand is starting to cramp up because of all this writing (it's as bad as exams I swear, I'm going to have claw-like hands by the time you guys get back from your hunt) – I am going to wrap this letter up. _

_In conclusion, you are a wonderful person and I am happy we are friends. I'll admit, you are a ton of more fun in person … all of you guys are. I know this is probably weird to read when Katie and I are probably right there giving you this advice in person, but maybe seeing it in writing can get it through the thick Winchester skull. _

_So, with love, your hand-crippled friend, Sarah Nadeau _

_PS – I thought of another one – but be warned, this advice is for AFTER the apocalypse! ADVICE #3 - let Dean be the jiminy cricket to your Pinocchio. Understand me? LET HIM BE YOUR JIMINY CRICKET, otherwise your other half will not be happy when it's returned. And let's face it, it will be eventually. _

Thoroughly confused by the last part, Sam reread the whole thing over again. Deciding to ignore the third advice, he focused on the two top ones. Have faith in Dean? Dean who already escaped once and tried to say yes?

Folding the letter, Sam tried to think of why Sarah would give him that piece of advice. Feeling tired, he leaned against the wall, his head tilted back. Right now, with Dean locked up … maybe he was wrong. Dean kept saying he would say yes to Michael. He believed Sam would say yes to Lucifer eventually. But he wasn't going to. Dean was wrong about that. And it hurt knowing his brother didn't have faith in him. But then, how much faith did Sam have in Dean if he was keeping him tied up?

Sam opened it up and reread the first bit of advice. It seemed the most geared towards the current situation. Walking down to the bunker, grabbing the keys, Sam settled on the cot across from Dean. He watched his brother unconscious on the other cot, his hands handcuffed.

_I promise, no matter how close it gets, you won't regret it._

Maybe, if he showed Dean that he had faith in him … maybe, just maybe … they could start to rebuild it. That unshakable belief in each other they used to have. Stuffing the letter into his pocket as Dean started to stir, Sam decided – he was going to un-cuff Dean and bring him with him as they tried to save Adam ….

* * *

**Swan Song**

* * *

Dean sat at Bobby's kitchen table and thought about what Bobby had said. Was he more scared of losing or losing his brother? In the end, if they lost … he would lose Sammy anyways. But would he lose him with his humanity in tact, or while he was being the devil's meat suit? Did it matter? He was not sure what to do. He could see Sam, off in the distance, lounging on the hood of the car, nursing a beer. This idea, to let Lucifer possess him and jump into the cage … it was the stupidest idea Dean had ever heard. The chances of it working were nil.

He looked down at the letter in his hand. After Katie and Sarah had left, he had hidden the letter away, determined to never read it. He did not want to be reminded of more people he had in some way lost. Now, he felt so lost, he had barely noticed he had gotten it out until it was in his hand.

Taking a steadying breath, Dean opened the letter.

_Dear Dean, _

_Haha, your name is like one letter away from Dear … so did not realize that before! So, I've been trying to think all morning about ways I could get you guys a present when I am broker than broke and I have no giftable talents. So, I thought of writing a letter to each! Merry Christmas! Then I had to figure out what to write in said letters and then I thought of you. You and your thirst for future knowledge. So, I am going to impart some advice – see if you can read between the lines yourself. I just hope this helps you in some way. You're a great guy and you deserve all the happiness of the world. _

_Advice #1 – DON'T GIVE UP. I know you'll want to. Things will get bad in the next few months. You can't give up. Not on yourself, not on Sam and not on the people who love you – Bobby, Cas, Katie and me included. _

_Advice #2 – Belief in Sam. He might come up with a crazy, weird, horrifying, stupid idea – but believe in him, and stay with him. It'll work, but only if Sam beliefs he has you at his back. _

_Finally Advice #3 – try to remember why you're fighting. Might help with advice #1, if you got out and had some fun._

_And yeah, I suck at advice. Oh well, what can you do? So, I don't know, go talk to me or something. I know I consider you a friend, and I hope by now, you consider me a friend as well. So, please don't feel like you need to carry the burden alone. There's me, Katie, Cas, Sam and Bobby. We want to help, but we can only do that if you let us. _

_I know this letter is probably just saying in writing what I have telling you in person – but yeah. Whatevs I've nothing else to give you – besides, you know, love, friendship, companionship and support … but you can't wrap those up under the tree! _

_Merry Christmas Dean!_

_Love lots, Sarah Nadeau _

Frowning, Dean read the second bit of advice again. A crazy, weird, horrifying, stupid idea of Sam's? Dean could not think of anything more horrifying, weird, crazy or stupid then saying yes to Lucifer only to hopefully jump into hell. With a dread of certainty, Dean realised that Sarah and Katie must have known. All that time, a whole month, they knew Sam would come up with this plan. And they wanted Dean to say yes?

Putting the letter away he looked out at his brother. When had he gotten so adult looking? Where was the awkward looking teen? Or the little kid brother who he had to take care of? In some way, it almost felt like he was seeing Sam for the first time, like really seeing him. He was a twenty-seven year old. And Dean had to admit, he hadn't been treating him like one. Sighing, he knew what he had to do – especially if this was how Sarah and Katie had seen them defeat the whole apocalypse thing.

He walked steadily out the back door and made his way over to the car, his face scrunched as he had to keep convincing himself this was the best scenario.

"Hey," Sam said off-hand, as Dean reached into the cooler beside the Car and grabbed a cold beer. When Dean didn't answer, Sam turned slightly to get a better look at his brother. "Dean? What's going on?"

Taking a calming breathe, Dean steeled himself for what he had to say.

"I'm in."

* * *

_AN: And NOW we're done. This is more of an extra wrap up for anyone who really, REALLY wanted to know what was in those letters. And also, to let you know that another reason I decided to write for the month of December (and for choosing the 5th Season) was that it let me keep it hypothetically canon. Kind of. Closer than I should have been able to get away with._

_Thank you to all my reviewers to date: Shilo-shadow, Neka0189, maskedchick, Coloring the Sky, Marine246, zenatjuhh, Roadhouse Writer, huffle-bibin, Saturday bell, lalala, Nightshaide, x15trouble, RedbudInTheSky, Ehunter82, twilight121, Mrsbrdlv, Like It When We're Spinning, Ranga Jess, Sleeping Aryll, Dani, Julia Adele, shelbybelbie4936, Beth Winchester97, Adorkable93, NinjaGurl, Beatlesfan90, elusivepoet, Carolina, richardisawesome4life, miss fervent, Guiltypleasures Exposed, Candygal1. Not only have your reviews been enough to keep my writing everyday, but some of your names have made me chuckle. Kudos._

_As for my last review responses … a lot of people have asked if I will be doing a sequel/writing anymore SPN fanfiction. So, sequel … I honestly don't know. I wish I could say yes or no, but (and without spoiling anyone) … I heard a rumour which made me think … huh … I could write a sequel if that happens. But if it doesn't then I probably won't. Okay, that was confusing. Ask me in March, let's leave it at that._

_As for writing more SPN fanfiction? Yes, I think you people have made me addicted to it. That and take this epilogue for example, I planned on not writing today … and this is one of the longest chapters. Addicted I tell you. Addicted. I have a plan for a short story which I will start posting soon. It'll only be a couple of chapters and very, VERY different. More humour than anything else._

_So thank you for reading. Happy 2011. And we can all now say we've survived December. Cheers everyone!_

_~Ella_


End file.
